SasoOCDeiOC: Luv U Luv U Luv U
by KazuCat
Summary: AU: Masahiko goes to Satsuki Art Academy because of her idol, Sasori Akasuna. She befriends Deidara, a strange artist during the art show and he declares himself Sasori's best friend. Deidara finds out about her crush and decides to do everything he can to help Sasori notice her! Little does Deidara know he may be falling for her too. Love Triangle. Rated M for lemons. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Satsuki Art Academy's quarterly art show and the school was slightly more busy than usual. Art wasn't a popular subject in this town so they didn't get many guests. Well really, the art show was a way for students to show off their works to each other rather than the outside audiences. The young girl walked around to the various displays, admiring the older students work. She was an exotic looking girl with sandy orange hair went down to her mid back and had baby blue eyes. Her hair usually gave her a lot of attention, but she hadn't really thought to change it. She wore the Satsuki female uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, yellow vest, red bow and black skirt.

Masahiko's parents had advised her that art was a dead-end and that she should do something more productive with her life but she didn't listen and came to the academy anyway. She loved art and was inspired to come here because of a certain individual, Sasori Akasuna. Staring at the display of puppets, she thought about how amazing they were. Her art could never compare to her idol... The art teachers had asked if she wanted to put up some of her work but she of course refused. It wasn't good enough for viewing purposes yet. She couldn't risk Sasori senpai to see her art how it was now! Not until she could reach his level of perfection!

"Yo." A casual male voice came from behind her. She flinched, not expecting anyone to talk to her. He moved closer than she was comfortable with, looking at the display with disgust. "Why are you admiring Sasori no Danna's art so fondly, hm?" The boy sounded irritated but she wasn't sure why. Masahiko paused for a second, he was really gorgeous that she couldn't help but blush. He had long blonde hair, almost longer than hers! He wore a high half pony tail and his bangs were parted to the left, blocking one of his eyes. She could see the other one and it was a stunning blue. He wore a lot of eye liner but it wasn't uncommon for guys in this school to wear make up. Who was this boy? Why would someone this good looking talk to her? Was he going to bully her?

"Hmm? You could answer me, you know." The blonde squinted his eyes, looking adorably childish but she was still quite intimidated by his presence. "I uhm..." The girl blushed bright red. "I admire Sasori Senpai very much so I always check out his work when I can... Wait, you said Sasori no Danna? You... know him?" She twiddled her thumbs and he just looked at her curiously, wondering why she was getting so embarrassed. "Yeah, we're in the same class. I guess you could say we're friends, hm. Well, the odd time he speaks to another human being." Masahiko nodded lightly, turning her gaze away from him and back to the display. He followed her gaze and made an unhappy face. "You know, none of the art here is true art." He stated, making the girls eyes widen. Huh? What was he talking about? Was he trying to insult Sasori Senpai's efforts? It was normal to not like a piece but to declare everything in the gallery as 'not true art'? This guy had nerve. Was he some egotist? She disliked people like that...

The girl frowned slightly and the boy smirked as he brought out a new side in her. "If you're in Sasori Senpai's class you must be an upperclassmen? Don't you have art on display here too?" Her tone was slightly less kind and he could tell he had irritated her by his statement. "No, I don't, hm." He stated confidently, "You see, my art is different from the art here. It's fleeting and sublime! It takes true craftsmanship, unlike any other, hm!" Her eyes squinted, she disliked this guy already. Couldn't he just leave her alone? "If it's true that your art is so great, you're an upperclassmen and you have nothing in the art show? That's quite sad. Or is it too great for our eyes to see?" Masahiko stated with venom in her tone. She was usually meek and kind but this guy had really pissed her off, insulting everyone's work, especially Senpai's.

The boy continued to smirk, how he could stay so calm when she was angry just pissed her off even more. "Calm down, I'm not trying to offend anyone, hm." He waved his hands innocently and she couldn't hold back the thoughts of how cute he was even though he was -so- irritating! "Y-you could've fooled me." She said, her voice wavering. Fights were not her forte, as she hated confrontation... and now it was showing. The blonde made an amused sound, then began to pace around the gallery, looking at the various art works. Masahiko wasn't sure why but she follwed him. "You misunderstand me. I'm not saying these pieces aren't art, hm. They're amazing and I respect every one of the artists who made them, hm. It's just that..." He trailed off, glancing around more. The girl bit her lip, just what was he trying to tell her? Had she really been that dumb and misunderstood or -was- he trying to bully her?

"These pieces are simply incomplete." The boy stated, confusing the girl even more. "They haven't become fully into their own yet, haven't had their time to shine, hm." Masahiko raised an eyebrow, "But isn't that the point of the art show? To give them their 'time to shine'?" He chuckled at her question, "You have a point but that's not what I mean. What will happen to these works once the art show is over, hm?" The red haired girl thought over his question, "I don't really understand what you're saying but I guess they will be taken down and put away?"

"Precisely!" He nodded, his tone throwing her off. Was it that difficult of a question? "They will be put away and forgotten about and the artist will move on and create new projects... It's rather sad to be locked away, covered with a sheet..." He moved his finger along the frame of a painting. "... Never being able to have that moment... You see, there's no such thing as eternal art. You can look at a picture many times but it's never the same as first laying eyes on it. It just grows dull... hm."

Masahiko nodded her head gloomily, "I guess it is kinda sad how quickly the glamor fades... So, what were you talking about? How can they become 'fully into their own'?" He was strange that was for sure, but she couldn't help but be interested in what he had to say. The boy smiled confidently, "They have to explode, of course! The scattering of the explosion! The feeling! The sublime! -That- is what true art is!" His eyes sparkled with determination, and he put his hands up excitedly. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad but just really passionate about his form of art. "You sure don't hear that everyday." The girl giggled, "You're really different, aren't you? I'm sorry for getting mad. I would like to see your art someday just... maybe not in here." She looked around the room with fear. She didn't want the pretty art to get destroyed, especially her Senpai's puppets.

"So, you agree with me? True art is an explosion, hm?" The blonde asked excitedly, she almost wanted to say yes just to keep him smiling. "I'm not sure." Masahiko admitted, making his expression turn unhappy. "I believe you're wrong about there being no such thing as eternal art... I think Sasori Senpai's work is eternal... but I don't think your art is wrong so, that's why I want to give it a try." She smiled lightly, hoping he wouldn't be offended, but she was honest. He pouted, "Fair enough, hm. I guess I can't expect you to agree if you haven't even seen it yet... Say, what's your name anyway?" "Uhm, Masahiko. How about you?" She asked quietly, still nervous to be around the adorable boy. "Deidara, hm. Masahiko, huh? I think I'm going to call you Massy though, you're name is too long and doesn't really roll off the tongue well." Deidara said thoughtfully and the girl frowned slightly, he was so insulting but he didn't seem like a bad guy.

"Hey, it's only one syllable longer than yours." She pouted and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, but one too long!" Deidara stuck his tongue out at her. "Say, Massy, do you have any art displayed here, hm?" He asked curiously, looking around the gallery as if a red arrow would appear before him. She just shook her head. "No, no. My arts not good enough for viewing purposes yet." The blonde gave her an unimpressed look, "Don't say that. Nobody can ever like your art if you don't even like it yourself. Have some artists pride!" Masahiko smiled lightly, she hoped she didn't offend him. Deidara was so passionate about his art while she just... hid. It was pathetic really. Maybe he wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore.

"It's not really that... Well, maybe it is but I have a good reason, I just need more time, more practice." She said, a bit embarrassed at herself. The blonde nodded, "Hmm, okay. But since I'm showing you my art sometime, the deal is you have to show me yours too, okay? Let me be the judge." "Okay, Deidara!" Masahiko said happily. Deidara smiled, "It's nice out today, so would you want to walk into town with me for lunch, hm?" The girl's face heated up, was that a... date? No, no! Surely he was just trying to be friendly with her, she shouldn't get so far ahead by a simple question. The blonde noticed her dismay and blushed slightly himself, did she think...? "I'm not... uh... trying to hit on you or anything. I just have a few more questions to ask is all... hm." Deidara added awkwardly. "No, no! I didn't think that." She countered quickly, "It sounds fun though, let's go."

Deidara chuckled at how flustered she was getting and then led the way outside. The sun was shining and the lush green campus at Satsuki Art Academy looked as beautiful as ever. Many students were outside campus, eating and chatting with each other. It was such a happy atmosphere. Her eyes stopped when she saw a certain red head. He was away from the rest of the crowd and just sitting under a tree with a sketch book in hand. He was so absorbed in whatever he was sketching, it seemed like the world around him didn't exist. Sasori was so cool but it made her sad to see him alone. Deidara noticed her stop and followed her gaze to his classmate. Did she like, have a crush on him or something? "Sasori senpai looks all alone." She stated sadly and the blonde shook his head. "He likes being alone, trust me, hm."

"Nobody likes being alone though. As much as they may say so, right?" Masahiko said quietly, the feeling of lonliness being familar to her. She really didn't have many friends at the academy due to her shyness and she hated it. Deidara shrugged, "Not Sasori no Danna. He could be popular, he's kind of the academy's pride. He gets so many people admiring him, yet he just chooses to be by himself. It's weird but I can understand in a way, hm." "Oh, I see." The girl put her finger to her lip innocently. "If you want, I could invite him with us? Don't expect him to accept but you can't say I didn't ask, hm." Deidara shrugged again. The girl's face heated up, the thought of talking to and hanging out with Sasori was almost too much for her system to handle. "Or not?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, you can if you want just... I'm a big fan of Sasori senpai so it makes me nervous talking to him." The girl fretted. Deidara chuckled at her dismay, "D'aww! Do you have a crush on Sasori no Danna, hm?" He leaned in accusingly and the girls face just grew redder. Maybe she could tell Deidara? He was Sasori's friend so maybe he could help her out? "I guess... I do." She said softly, glancing over at the red head as if he would hear her from so far away. Deidara burst out laughing, "I can't believe you have the hots for a guy who looks like he's barely reached puberty, hm!" "Hey, that's rude! I thought he was your friend." Masahiko countered. "Doesn't mean I can't tease him." Deidara stuck his tongue out playfully and winked, "But honestly, I would go gay for him. And you'll never know if that's serious or not, hm."

Masahiko giggled, "Oh? You're not gay already, mr. guyliner? Or would you prefer being called Barbie?" The blonde huffed, putting his hand to his hip, "You're the one who loves a ken doll, Barbie." "But I'm not blonde so it doesn't work!" The girl stated matter of factly and Deidara chuckled, putting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair. It was strange, she had never really felt this comfortable around anyone before. But Deidara was honest with her, about his art so maybe she could trust him. "Yeah, and I'm not a girl so it doesn't work, hm. So, if Sasori agrees to come with us, then just be yourself, okay? You seem nice so I want to help you out and partly because I want to see if it's possible to get Sasori laid." The boy chuckled and Masahiko just squinted her eyes. At least he was willing to help her though, for whatever reasons. "Thank you, Deidara." She said softly. "Heh, don't mention it. Now follow my lead." The blonde made his way towards the uninterested red head and the girl followed.

"Yo, Sasori no Danna!" He exclaimed, causing the other boy to look up from his sketch book briefly. "Shouldn't you be making explosions or something, Deidara?" The red head mused. The sound of his voice almost made Masahiko weak in the knees. Sasori was so perfect! Deidara scratched the back of his head, "Aha, I guess I decided to take a bit of a break, hm. What're you drawing there, Danna?" He peered down at the sketch book curiously and Sasori covered it up. "Just some ideas for a new puppet. So, what did you want?" He asked impatiently. He eyed Masahiko with curiosity, making her face heat up even more than it already was. "Oh!" Deidara wrapped an arm around her shoulder, presenting her to the other boy. "This is Masahiko. She's your biggest fan, hm!" She nodded, showing she agreed with his statement and Sasori continued staring at her, smiling lightly after a few seconds. "It's nice to see people agree with eternal art nowadays."

Deidara pouted, "Hmph. Well anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come get lunch in town with us?" Sasori made an amused sound, "You need me to hold your hand while you go on a date, Deidara?" Masahiko blushed harder, too shy to speak and the blonde stepped forward. "It's not a date, we're just friends, hm." "Oh? That's the first time I've heard that from you." Sasori smirked and the red haired girl felt a bit uneasy. Well more so then just being in her idols presence. Deidara went on a lot of dates? She wasn't sure why but it bothered her. She thought their encounter was special and she hadn't felt so comfortable around a guy before. She thought they would be good friends but from the sounds of things he's done this many times before with other girls. Was he just stringing her along?

"If you say so. I hate being your wingman and you know that." Sasori said, putting his sketch book in his bag and getting up off the grass. "Oh no, Sasori Senpai. I asked Deidara to invite you... uh... you see I've looked up to you for awhile and I wanted to finally meet you." Masahiko finally said something and Sasori looked at her, not really expecting her to address him. Deidara gave her a thumbs up sign while the red heads back was turned. "Oh okay, I suppose I could go then." Sasori said quietly. As much as he tried to be cool, he wasn't used to female attention.

After making it to the burger shop, the trio got their orders and sat down. Deidara took a bite out of his cheeseburger, displeased. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Both of them wouldn't talk. Masahiko was probably too shy and Sasori just rarely talked to begin with. "So," The blonde looked at the two from across the table. "Masahiko, what did you think of Sasori no Danna's puppets at the gallery earlier?"

The girl blushed like a deer in the head lights, "I really liked them. I had a question though." She turned to Sasori shyly. 'Finally, she was going to initiate conversation!' Deidara thought. "Uhm, you called them 'mother and father' so... I was wondering why didn't they have a child?" Sasori turned towards her, "Well, that's because I based them off my parents." Masahiko nodded, questions still popping in her head but she was afraid to ask. Sasori turned back to his drink, apparently it was more interesting than the young girl beside him. Deidara frowned, well that topic lasted long. Being a matchmaker was hard, especially with these two. Maybe they would just sit in silence forever and communicate through their minds?

"So, are either of you two going to the celebration dance tomorrow night?" Deidara played with the straw in his drink boredly. After every art show, the school would plan a dance for celebration. He didn't expect them to say yes but at least it was some conversation. They both looked at each other, as if they expected the other to reply first. "No, probably not." Sasori stated. Masahiko looked slightly disappointed by his answer and then turned to Deidara. "I'm not sure. I would go but I don't really have any close friends to go with... or a date so... It wouldn't be much fun by myself." Deidara glanced at Sasori, 'Come on, asshole. This is where you offer to go with her.' the blonde thought with frustration.

"Sasori no Danna, you should go. Come on, we could all hang out, hm." Deidara took the straw out of his drink and poked his friend on the arm. "Deidara, you're supposed to ask girls to the dance, you know?" Sasori smirked. The blonde squinted his eyes, "I know, hm! I said -hang out- not hold me on the dance floor then take me home and make love to me." Masahiko almost choked on her drink. "D-deidara!" She shouted with embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just saying, hm. I plan to get a date though. A -female- one! Danna, would you go if you had a date?" Sasori made an unsure face, "I don't know. Maybe." "You should go with Massy! Come on." Deidara said excitedly and Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Massy?" "Oh, uh, that's a nickname I gave her. I meant Masahiko. Doesn't Massy sound cuter though, hm?"

Masahiko's heart beat sped up. Why did Deidara have to ask so openly? Now she would be rejected right in front of her face. Sasori glanced to his left at the girl. She could've sworn he was blushing slightly. "If she wants to then I guess I could." Deidara smiled and almost squealed with delight, that was surprisingly easy. "Well, Massy? Will you let Sasori take you, hm?" Of course he had to draw it out to make it more embarrassing, Masahiko thought. "Yes. Uhm." She turned to the boy shyly. "Don't worry though Sasori, it doesn't have to be like a date or anything. We could just hang out as friends. I'd like to get to know you." The red head nodded understandingly.

"Okay. Well, I've got a class starting soon so I'm going to head back to the school." "Sasori, one more thing!" Deidara chimed, before the red head was about to leave. "If you guys are going to the dance together you should give her your number so she can reach you, hm. Do I really have to be your brain for you?" The blonde teased and Sasori frowned, "Shut up, Deidara. I could've found her without a cell phone you know... but it's a good idea." After exchanging numbers, she had also gotten Deidara's too, Sasori went to leave again, impatient as always. "Bye Sasori, it was nice meeting you." Masahiko said shyly and the red head looked back at her. "You too. And... thanks for checking out my art." "Always!" She waved.

After the red head was out of sight, Masahiko slumped in her seat. "That was terrible. I had no idea what to say." She said sadly. "I think we said like a sentence to each other. Thank you, Deidara." "Heh, you didn't really have a chatty target so it's okay. Danna doesn't really date much... Well, he doesn't date at all so don't really expect much from him, okay? I think he likes you, it's just going to take some time, hm." The blonde nodded, sure of himself. Masahiko's expression turned to unsure, "How could you tell? We barely spoke. And you talk as if I date much. I wouldn't know what to expect anyway."

"Really?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, confused how a beautiful girl like her wasn't out all of the time. She was rather shy so maybe that was it. "Well, you must see movies. The guy is romantic, gives the girl flowers, dances with her, and so on. Just don't expect Danna to do any of that stuff, hm." "I think you watch more chick flicks than me." The girl giggled and Deidara frowned. "I'm trying to help you, you know." "I know! I'm sorry, Deidara. Uhm... I think there may be a problem though about tomorrow night now that I think about it." She made an uneasy face. "What? don't tell me you can't make it?!" The blonde slammed his hands on the table dramatically. "Sasori would kill me." "Oh no no! It's not that just... I don't really have anything fancy to wear." She admitted embarrassed, "I told you I don't date much so I never really had the opportunity to buy something for such an occassion."

Deidara squinted his eyes, that was it? "That's fine, hm. You can just pick something out tonight, right?" She nodded her head slowly, "I could but... I hate to ask this, but could you come with me, Deidara? I just moved here for school and I haven't really ventured further then the dorm and-" The girl babbled and the boy sighed. "You're going to take me dress shopping, hm?" "Well technically you'll be taking me." She said cheerfully, as if that changed things. "That's fine. I'll take you. I had something I wanted to show you later anyway, hm." She tilted her head, wondering what he could mean. "Don't ask, it's a surprise, hm!" "Okay, I wont then."

"Do you have any classes left for today? We could... uh, go now if you don't." Deidara offered and the girl shook her head, "Nope, no more classes. I had just finished up when you found me in the gallery." "Okay. Well let's go then." The blonde initiated, getting up and taking out his trash. Masahiko followed suit, "Deidara is an expert on the dress shops of this town?" She joked but she said it so sweetly he couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course!"  
Once they made it to the dress shop, Masahiko looked around timidly. It was obvious she wasn't used to this sort of store. There were many choices, almost too many and so many different colors. "Come on, do you need me to pick it out for you too, hm?" Deidara squinted his eyes accusingly. "Would you?" The girl turned to him innocently. "That was a joke but I can help. What's your favorite color, hm?" The blonde asked in a bored tone. She put her finger to her lip. "Uhm... I like blue and I think it looks best on me. But, I want to impress Sasori, what's his favorite color?" Deidara went over to a rack, "We're getting blue then, hm. It doesn't matter what Sasori likes."

The girl fretted, what if Sasori didn't like blue? "But Deidara, what if he dislikes that color?" She whined. "Then you will be an eye sore to him all night, hm." The blonde said calmly, grabbing a dress off the rack. It was aqua blue and ruffled on the ends. It was really pretty and looked like it would go down to about her knee. "Well, try it on for me, hm. You could at least give me some reason to have came." He handed her the dress and she took it unsurely. "Okay then."

Once she came out of the dressing room, Deidara couldn't help but stare. He hadn't seen a girl in a dress in awhile but she looked beautiful, in an innocent sort of way. "It looks great!" Deidara said excitedly, walking over to her. He looked down at her chest, and the girl covered herself in embarrassment. "It's a shame, if only you could fill it out more, hm." "Deidara, stop being a pervert." She whined, her cheeks tinting red. "Nope." He winked teasingly, "You invited me so you'll have to put up with it, hm." "I guess so." She pouted. "But I'm Sasori's girl." "Heh, not yet. And I'm Sasori's best friend so I'm just making sure you're ready for him." "Really? You're his best friend?" Masahiko looked at him with curiosity. "Maybe, I don't know. We sleep together every night so whatever that means." Deidara chuckled as the girls mouth gaped open. "What? What are you talking about?" She said with worry.

The blonde burst out laughing. "I meant we share a dorm room together. What were you thinking, pervert?" "No fair, you set me up." Masahiko pouted childishly and Deidara poked her nose. "Nope, we're both perverts. Admit it, hm." "Nooo, I'm not a pervert." She blushed and shook her head. He petted her head, ruffling her hair. "Whatever, pervert. So are you going to buy that now? I'm much more patient than Danna so if you're going to date him you're going to have to learn to be quicker, hm." "Y-yes! And also I need shoes next." Masahiko said, going back into the changing room. Deidara sighed, this would be a long day. But he oddly enjoyed spending time with the silly girl.

After picking out everything she needed for the dance, Deidara offered to buy her ice cream. He had to wait until it was dark before he showed her what he had planned after all. Masahiko took a spoonful of her hot fudge sundae happily. "Thank you so much, Deidara. I really owe you one or two or three." She giggled and the blonde couldn't help but smile back. "Don't mention it." He chuckled, taking a bite of his ice cream.  
Masahiko was really happy today. She had gotten further then she ever imagined with Sasori Senpai and Deidara was so kind to her, for the most part. She thought bitterly about the pervert comments but wasn't mad. It was different to joke around with someone. She'd always been so worried about offending people but it was different with him. Was this what friendship felt like? It was warm and uplifting and she was having so much fun with him. She started eating quicker, what if she was falling in love with him? That would be sooo bad. She was going to the dance with Sasori senpai tomorrow night. She couldn't have feelings for his best friend!

It flashed back to her what Sasori had said earlier. Deidara went on a lot of dates... So he probably had done this many times before. Been at this same ice cream place... sitting in this same place except there would be another girl instead of her. She wasn't special to him. Wait, why did she want to be special to him? "Uhh... is everything okay?" Deidara asked her curiously, leaning over the table. She blushed, looking down at her knees sadly. "Uhh, yeah. Everything is fine!" She faked quickly, returning his gaze. "You just zoned out there, hm. Am I boring you?" Deidara pouted, slouching back against his chair. The girl was sitting across from him and she smiled kindly. "Of course not, Deidara. I think you're really nice and fun but I'm sure all the girls say that right?" She laughed at the last part with a hint of pain.

"Hmm, I guess so." Deidara said unsurely. Something was different about her... Did he upset her? Masahiko's phone buzzed loudly in her pocket... That was different, nobody ever texted her. She picked up the phone unsurely and read the message. It was... Sasori.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Hey Masahiko. I told my granny about the dance tomorrow and she wants to meet you. If you can't don't worry about it but if you can let me know. We could just stop by there for a bit before hand.

Masahiko blushed immediately. His grandmother wanted to meet her? But she barely knew anything about her grandson... Besides the small amount she talked to him today and stalking his art exhibits constantly she didn't know that much. Deidara grinned, "Aww, did Sasori text you? That asshole never answered me, hm." "Uhh... yeah. He said his grandmother wants to meet me tomorrow if possible." Masahiko looked up at Deidara worriedly. "What do I do? I'm terrible at meeting parents... or grandmothers." The blonde boy chuckled, "I doubt it. What're you some bad girl that's going to introduce her grandson to drugs and possibly take his virginity away?" The girl made an unamused face. "No, it's just awkward."

"If you haven't noticed, her grandson is pretty awkward. I doubt she's expecting much, hm." Deidara explained, trying to ease her worries. "Hey, I bet she'd just be impressed if you show up being fully human." The blonde cracked up laughing and Masahiko frowned, "It's not funny." Deidara gave her a stunning smile. "Don't worry so much. I've met his grandmother before. She's really nice. I'm sure she'll talk enough so things aren't awkward." The boy shrugged. "Look on the bright side, he's asking you to meet his family. Even though Chiyo probably initiated it, it's still something to be happy about, right? If she ends up liking you she could influence whether he ends up dating you again, hm." Masahiko made an unsure expression, before turning back to the phone. "Okay, so I'll tell him yes then."

[Text sent to: Sasori]  
= Yeah, we could stop by your grandmothers! It's no problem at all. See you tomorrow!

Deidara jolted up, "Oh, you should try to have a text conversation with him! Maybe he will be willing to talk more through a phone." Masahiko nodded unsurely, "I could try. If he even responds to this text." "If it takes more than a minute, he wont respond, hm. That guy hates waiting around." The phone buzzed again and she checked it curiously.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Okay. Thanks.

The girl frowned, then showed the phone to Deidara. "That bastard. At least he's being polite though?" The blonde grinned, trying to look on the bright side. "Uhh... Just ask him what he's doing now?" Masahiko nodded seriously, typing away the message.

[Text sent to: Sasori]  
= Don't mention it. So what're you up to? ^^

The answer was immediate. Both teens stared at the phone intently as she placed it in the middle of the table.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Not much... You?

Deidara clapped his hands, "He's trying! Look he asked what you were doing, hm. Way to go, Danna!" "Uhm, what should I say? That I'm hanging out with you?" The girl blushed unsurely, "Would he respond to that?" The blonde shook his head, "No, no! You're supposed to say you're home alone lusting for him. He has to respond to that!" Deidara chuckled and the girl blushed. "I'm not saying that!" She whined. "Come on, just see his reaction and then tell him I stole the phone from you." Masahiko pouted, "Well, I am a bit curious but I don't want him to think I'm some freak. I'll tell him the truth that I'm hanging out with you." "Pffft. Coward." Deidara stuck out his tongue.

[Text sent to: Sasori]  
= I'm just hanging out with Deidara. I needed to find a dress for tomorrow so he offered to show me around town, aha. ^/^

[Text from: Sasori]  
= I see.

Deidara face palmed. "Dammit, it's like taking to a wall. Hmm, maybe ask him if he's excited for tomorrow? If he can feel excitement... That's debatable." "Okay." Masahiko nodded.

[Text sent to: Sasori]  
= Yeah! So, are you excited for tomorrow?

[Text from: Sasori]  
= I'm not sure. I've never been to a dance before. You?

"Two full sentences! That is a record, hm!" Deidara cheered. "Hey, you should try flirting with him a bit." He winked and the girl blushed bright red. "Flirt? But I don't really know how." She admitted, a bit embarrassed. Deidara put his finger up to his lip, "Well you've gotta be subtle about it, hm. Nobody likes in your face flirting. It's going to be difficult with him though because you'll need him to say something you can play off of..." The blonde rubbed his chin with frustration, "Okay, never mind flirting. Just say if you're excited and then ask him if he's nervous that it's his first time going to a dance." The girl looked relieved that flirting was out of question.

[Text sent to: Sasori]  
= I am. :) Are you nervous since it's your first time going to one of these?

The next message took longer than the others. They almost thought he wouldn't reply.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= A bit. I've g2g now though. Bye.

"D'aww! Danna is nervous!" Deidara gushed like it was the most adorable thing in the world. The girl smiled lightly, "It is rather sweet." The blonde chuckled in response, then glanced out the window. It was dark out now so he could show her his art! "Hey, Massy! Let's go, I want to show you something now!" Deidara exclaimed, getting up to his feet and throwing his hands up in excitement. "Aha, okay." Masahiko nodded unsurely. "Lead the way then."

Deidara led them back to the school and up onto the roof. The sky was beautiful and she could make out all of the tiny stars. Was that what he wanted to show her? The girl was confused, and maybe even a bit worried but she trusted him. "So, uh... what are you going to show me, Deidara?" The girl held her hand up to her chest nervously. "Come here, hm. It's a bit more subtle than usual but I want to show you my art." She walked over and stood behind him. Deidara took some fireworks out of his bag and the girl flinched, he was going to set them off? At the school? Wouldn't he get in trouble?

"Don't look so scared, hm. I do this after every art show for celebration, we're not going to get in trouble, worry-wart." The boy chuckled and Masahiko made a unhappy face. "Hey, it's my first year here so I wouldn't know that." She looked over the balcony and could see many students gathered on the field... They all came out to see Deidara's fireworks? It must be great for him to get this sort of audience. The blonde set off the first firework and it flew into the sky, crashing and fragmenting into shiny red shards. She watched in awe, it was so beautiful.

"Hey, Deidara. Is Sasori watching your art?" Masahiko asked curiously, peering at the spectators. He shook his head, "Sasori no Danna hates my concept of art and I hate his, hm." Her face turned to surprised, "But your best friends, shouldn't you support each other?" "Well, we do." He turned his attention to the firework he was lighting and it struck the sky quickly, this time it was yellow. "I respect fellow artists, even if I hate thier art. I think that everyone should make art for the sake of it, you know? Do what they love. Many people have mocked me before but it doesn't matter. I'm always going to stay true to my beliefs, hm." Deidara explained sincerely. Masahiko's eyes watered, knowing somewhere down the line she had lost her concept of art. She was just so obsessed about impressing Sasori... she had forgotten.

"Here, you should light one." Deidara handed her the lighter and firework and the girl took it unsurely. "But, I've never done this before. What if I screw up and hurt someone?" She fretted and the blonde chuckled, "Wow! Dont worry about it. Here, I'll guide you through the -difficult- task of lighting a firework." He said sarcastically, moving behind her and guiding her through it. Little did he know it was making her more nervous having him this close to her. The firework shot through the sky and lit up blue. "See, I remembered blue was your favorite color, hm." Deidara said excitedly and her heart beat picked up pace.

It was a strange warm feeling... was she getting feelings for him? Impossible. Sasori was her idol, her Senpai. She just wasn't used to guys treating her this way was all. "Perfect, now you can light them on your own, hm! Here!" Deidara gave her a pile and she stared at them, intimidated. "I can try. But it'll be on your head if someone gets killed!" The girl shouted and the blonde chuckled, "It'll be fine." She smiled back at him and giggled, truly having fun. "Okay!"

After the fireworks show was over, Masahiko and Deidara sat together at the ledge. "So what did you think of my art, hm? Tell me every detail!" The blonde asked excitedly. Masahiko smiled warmly at his enthusiasm. "It was amazing, Deidara. You really opened my mind to ephemeral art." Deidara smiled happily, "I'm glad, because it's -true- art, hm! Say, now that I've shown you my art you promised to show me yours next." He poked her nose playfully. "It's late tonight but I wont let you forget, hm!" The girl nodded gingerly. "Okay, just try not to be too harsh on me. I don't let many people see my work so I'm a bit nervous."

Deidara made an amused sound then looked up at the moon. "Remember when we were talking in the art gallery earlier, hm?" He sounded so serious, she couldn't help but blush. "Uh, y-yeah." She nodded and the blonde smiled lightly. "I think you're a lot like the work in the gallery." Deidara said thoughtfully, confusing the girl even more. "Are you trying to compliment me or something?" "Something like that." The boy smirked then returned to what he was saying. "Actually, you're not like the art in the gallery. You're like your own art, hidden away." Deidara turned to face her and her eyes widened. "But, I think once you take that sheet off you, persay... you really have a lot to show the world."

She blushed bright red and that warm fluttery feeling inside her chest was getting stronger. "D-deidara..." He turned his gaze back to the sky and smiled brightly. The moonlight reflecting off his face made him look more handsome then ever. "I'm going to help you find your moment to shine, hm." Thinking over what he said, Masahiko flinched. "Wait, you're going to blow me up?" She asked innocently and Deidara couldn't help but laugh. "No, stupid. I'm saying you should believe in yourself more." He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "Because I believe you have potential, hm." The blonde gave her a gorgeous smile and her eyes started to water a little. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Oh, Deidara! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, her body acting on its own as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. Deidara blushed slightly, bringing his hand up to his cheek where she had kissed him, as if in doubt it actually happened. "Don't mention it." He said confidently, holding back his embarrassment well. Masahiko pulled away and blushed, "I'm sorry for that, it was just a really nice thing to say so it caught me off guard." The boy smiled, impressed, "Heh, it's okay. I guess we should go back to our dorms now. I'll see you tomorrow at the dance, okay? Remember there's no classes tomorrow, so it'll be the perfect chance to hang out with Sasori, hm?" Deidara winked and ruffled her hair one more time before leaving.

(AN: Hope everyone who reads enjoys! ^o^ I got some writers block for my SasoDei: How Crazy story so I'm going to write this one for a little. Both Deidara and Sasori are straight in this but I couldn't help but add some SasoDei with Deidara's jokes. XD Oh, Masahiko will get to actually hang out with Sasori next chapter so he stands a fighting chance hahaha Deidara like completely swept her away this chapter. x3 )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Masahiko woke up when her phone buzzed loudly on the table. She opened her eyes weakly, it was morning already? It seemed like she was on the roof with Deidara just a few seconds ago. Grabbing the phone, she read who was messaging her. She had two messages, one from Sasori and one from Deidara.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Good morning.

[Text from: Deidara]  
= Mornin' Massy! Guess whose got a date to the dance~ ;D

The girl wasn't sure why but the thought of Deidara with another girl made her mad... She was just protective of her new friend, she concluded. Afterall, Deidara was special so she hoped that other girl didn't take advantage of him. She texted the two boys back,

[Text to: Sasori]  
= Good morning, Sasori. When did you want to go to your grandmothers' today? ^^

[Text to: Deidara]  
= That's awesome, Deidara! Now we both have dates~ 3

Sasori replied back immediately, while Deidara still hadn't responded. Was he busy with this other girl? She hoped he wasn't doing anything like that... her face burned red as she thought of it. Deidara woudn't! He couldn't! Not with some girl he just picked up. Wait, why she care so much? Her phone buzzed, reminding her she had a message, right Sasori. She was going to the dance with Sasori. It didn't matter what Deidara did.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Well, I was kind of hoping we could go soon. I don't want to keep her waiting around long. Could you meet me in front of the school in a half hour?

The girl got up to look in the mirror, her hair was all bushy and she still looked half asleep. 30 minutes to make herself look presentable. She couldn't tell Sasori senpai to wait for her so she would have to hurry! Masahiko fixed her hair quickly and put on a little bit of make up. She wore a bright blue t-shirt with polkadots and a black frilly skirt. Hopefully Sasori would think she looked cute. Though, she doubted he would ever verbally anounce it.

She remembered what Deidara had said about Sasori hating to wait, so she rushed out the door and ran down to the front doors as fast as she could. "Sasori!" She called when the red head came into sight. The girl leaned down, huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath. Sasori smirked, "Well, you didn't make me wait, that's different." He said, clearly impressed. Masahiko looked up at him and he was unsurprisingly as gorgeous as ever. He was wearing a pale blue t-shirt with a grey button up shirt over top and a pair of faded blue jeans. It was different seeing him out of the school uniform, but it was nice.

"You look really nice today." The girl said in awe, still overwhelmed by her own presence. The red head smiled faintly and looked a bit awkward. He was used to getting compliments on his art but not himself. "Thanks. Uhm... You too." The puppet artist admitted, looking around the school yard to avoid eye contact. Sasori was so cute! Though, part of her wished he could be at ease with her like how he was around Deidara... Maybe with time he would loosen up a bit. "Let's go then." The red head decided impatiently, taking the lead on the walk to his grandmothers house.

Masahiko bit her lip with frustration, how could she get him talking? "So Sasori, what is your grandmother like?" The girl asked happily, well that would get him talking hopefully. The red head turned his head back slightly, surprised she would say anything. "She's nice, I guess." He said quietly and shrugged. The girl frowned from behind him, this was going to be difficult, but she really liked him so she couldn't give up! "Oh, that's good. So why did she want to meet me?" Masahiko kept up her cheerfulness. "I guess she was just interested that I decided to attend one of these events."

The girl nodded understandingly, "That makes sense. You've never had a girl ask you before?" "No, is that surprising?" He asked curiously. Masahiko caught up with his fast pace, now walking beside him. Sasori looked to his left, surprised. "A little bit." She admitted. "But I'm happy I could be the first one!" Masahiko smiled lightly. Her senpai made an amused sound, "Yes. So I was wondering, what type of art do you practice, Masahiko?" Sasori asked her a question? She was getting somewhere! Maybe! Though she didn't really know how to answer his question... She looked down at the ground, slightly embarassed.

"Well, I can paint a little but I haven't really discovered what works for me yet." Sasori nodded understandingly, "I sometimes paint. Maybe I could help you out until you find your style." Masahiko almost died on the spot, her senpai wanted to help her out? "That sounds amazing!" She said, a bit too excitedly, and the boy just chuckled.

"This is it." Sasori anounced, stopping in the drive way of a small house. Masahiko gulped. Well, this was it. She was going to meet his grandmother. What if she didn't like her or thought she was weird? Deidara's words from yesterday played in her head again to try and comfort her but there was no helping how nervous she was. She was just a naturally nervous person. "Sasori, my adorable grandson!" The small old lady exclaimed, meeting the two as they walked in the door. She seemed nice so far. Maybe things would be okay.

"And you must be Sasori's girlfriend, what was her name again, dear?" Sasori's grandmother chuckled and looked her over, probably considering if she was good enough for him. Masahiko blushed bright red, girlfriend?! As much as she wished it was true, the lady had misunderstood! "Granny Chiyo... She's not my girlfriend, we're just going to the dance together. And it was Masahiko." Sasori sighed, sounding slighly annoyed but he was used to the old lady embarassing him. "Well, girlfriend to-be then? That better?" She chucked again, "Come in, come in."  
The two teens sat at the table while Chiyo dished up some cookies. Masahiko didn't really know what to say. She wished she knew Sasori better, he just felt so distant. She felt so distant! Like a stranger, why was she even invited here? The girl took a cookie, not really hungry but didn't want to be rude, and wanted to look like she was doing something besides just blankly staring. "So, does your friend Deidara have a girl for the dance?" Chiyo asked casually, joining them at the table. "Probably." Sasori shrugged. The old lady sighed, "He should really find a nice girl, I've seen the kind of girls he dates." Masahiko paniced again, what type of girls did Deidara date anyway?

After an awkward conversation, with Chiyo doing about 95% of the talking, Sasori led her up to his room. He was still being the best host ever, in a never say anything type of way! His room was really clean, like in an OCD type of way! He had all his puppets lined up neatly on the shelf, his tools lined up in order. She was scared to touch anything! Sasori plopped down on the bed, apparently not knowing he should invite her. Masahiko sat down beside him unsurely. Senpai was strange and maybe some would call him rude but she found him really charming, always. He was one of a kind, that was for sure!

The girls face heated up. She was in Sasori's room! Senpai's room! He slept in here... and maybe did other things... Her face heated up more. "So, what do you want to do?" The red head turned towards her innocently, breaking her unpure thoughts. "Oh uhm!" Masahiko stuttered, trying to reclear her head. "You should uhm, tell me about yourself, anything at all!" Sasori shrugged, "That's not very specific." The girl made a frustrated face, putting her finger up to her lip, "Hmm, well how about I'll ask you a question and you -have- to answer! Then you can ask me too, okay? It will be fun, like a game!" The girl exclaimed, feeling herself get slowly more comfortable.

Nodding unsurely, Sasori agreed. He wasn't as excited as Masahiko was but not against the idea. "Okay, you can ask first." The girl had many questions she wanted to ask Sasori but she felt maybe she should start out simple, "What's your favorite color, Senpai?" "Turquiose." The boy answered quickly. It was a strange choice, usually a person would say just blue or green but she didn't expect any less from him. Sasori was an artist! She was mostly wondering because of her dress though... Aqua... Turquiose... It was close, right?

Now what would Sasori ask her? "What's yours?" The red head asked boredly, making the girl squint her eyes. That copycat! "Cheater." Masahiko giggled, "And mines blue." What else could she ask him? Maybe a step up from colors but she didn't want things to get too difficult yet. "Whose your favorite artist? Well, besides yourself!" The girl stuck out her tongue playfully and the red head answered just as quickly as the other question, "Monzaemon Chikamatsu, he's dead but he was a great puppet artist. Living wise, I'd say my granny, she taught me everything I know... How about you?"

Masahiko's eyes sparkled, Sasori was... telling her about himself! "Oh!" The girl flinched, forgetting she was asked the same question, "Well, that would be you." She blushed and Sasori smiled lightly. "Uhm... another question..." The girl put her finger to her lip. Her damn heart should stop pounding so fast! She coudn't even think straight! "Uhm, what's your favorite food?" It was lame, but she was on the spot. The boy chuckled, amused over something? "I like sweet things. You?" He had this so easy, he just kept copying her questions! Masahiko pouted, "You should make up your own questions sometimes. And I like sweet things too. Spicy things are icky!" The girl made an unhappy face before cheering up and giggling again.

"For being a jerk and copying my questions, now you get a difficult one!" Masahiko exclaimed, putting up her finger like she was scolding him. "What're the qualities of your perfect girl?" Sasori paused, the first question he didn't answer right off the bat. His eye brows furrowed, the question made him think that hard? Least maybe she might get a good answer... But what if he liked the complete opposite type of girl she was?! "Well, they would have to have a good sense of what true art is..." The red head bit his lip... Not really knowing what else to say but he hated leaving things unfinished... Seeing he was struggling, Masahiko waved her hands, "It's okay if that's all you can think of. Maybe art is just really important to you. Ask me something now." She smiled reassuringly.

The red head scratched his head, looking deep in thought before giving up, "I'm sorry, I'm bad at this game. Can I keep copying you?" He turned to her innocently and she couldn't help but chuckle, "Sure, I don't -really- mind." She didn't mind answering this question, she could tell Sasori her feelings for him without him even know it was him! It was perfect. "Okay then, what's your perfect boy?" "Well!" Masahiko giggled, "He of course has to have a good sense of what art is. Art is eternal beauty after all! And he has to be cool and strong and protect me!"

Sasori chuckled, "Wow, you're quite the handful, but you do have the qualifications of my perfect girl." Was Sasori... flirting with her? Masahiko blushed, staring at him with amazement. "And you meet the qualifications for my perfect boy." The girl smiled. She gulped nervously, putting her hand up to her chest in fear. "Uhm, Sasori, this question you don't have to answer with words if you don't want to..." Masahiko blushed harder, what was she even doing?! But things just felt so right she couldn't stop herself. The boy raised an eyebrow, before she put her hand ontop of his. She was so nervous she couldn't stop herself from shaking. "Sasori, would you... kiss me?" She leaned in ever so slightly, giving him the option if he wanted to. Surely Senpai would.

The red head leaned forward, not giving it a second thought as he took her lips in his own. He pressed his mouth against her with new found desire, tangling his hands in her long hair. There was something about her, maybe how she idolized him, they way she said 'eternal beauty' that he just wanted her. "Sasori Senpai..." The girl moaned into the kiss, gripping onto his shirt, she had held this in for long and now things were working out! She was kissing her Senpai!

The door creaked open, causing both teens to immediately pull away from eachother. How could they have missed the footsteps? ... Stupid question. They were a bit preoccupied. Granny Chiyo appeared and petted Sasori on the shoulder, "That was so cute, why did you stop?" The old lady chuckled, "I'm so glad, Sasori! I really thought you were going to die a 40 year old virgin!" The boy blushed slightly and Masahiko almost fainted. She saw her kiss him?! Wait, what did she think they were -going- to do? "Whatever." Sasori grunted, turning away stubbornly. Chiyo chuckled more, "As charming as ever. Well, I just came up to tell you I made some supper and maybe after eating you two should head off to the dance." The two nodded, Masahiko still dying of embarassment but Sasori seemed to have gotten over it. "Yeah." "Oh, and wear protection, I don't need any great grand babies yet!" The old lady joked.

After an awkward supper and parting ways with Sasori, Masahiko went to her dorm to get ready for the dance. She had a single room so she could be as weird as she wanted without having to worry about a roomate judging her. Being so shy, she begged her parents to pay the extra money for her to be alone. At least if she wanted to invite Sasori over she woudn't have a roomate on her back. Though, she was sort of a messy clutter type of person, so hopefully he wouldn't be repulsed by her room. It added character though, right? She looked at herself in her full length mirror. Deidara had really made a good choice with the dress. She had almost forgot about him... but she still had that weird lingering feeling for him she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Her phone buzzed from on the bed.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Are you ready? I'll meet you outside, okay?

[Text to: Sasori]  
= I'll be right there! :)

Her heart beat sped up as she thought about the kiss again... Did that mean Sasori was hers now or was it sorta just a heat of the moment type thing? Maybe she could ask him after tonight. He wasn't going anywhere, after all.

Masahiko met Sasori out front, he wasn't hard to spot with that crimson hair of his. "Hey." He said, sounding slightly happy to see her. That was better then his usual tone. "Hey." The girl smiled, looking him over. He looked -so- attractive with that suit on! He was gorgeous before but now he was like a god! It was strange to see him out here just by himself, nobody would think to talk to such an attractive man? Masahiko almost drooled at the sight of him. "You look really good, I feel under dressed now." The girl said in awe. Sasori chuckled, "Thanks. You look beautiful though." Her face tinted pink and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Sasori thought... She was starting to feel dizzy now.

"Come on." Sasori said, leading them inside the lobby. The place looked so beautiful it was hard to think it was part of the school. Well, it was an art school after all. But, there were so many beautiful girls inside! Masahiko didn't have very high self confidence so she felt intimidated, what if Sasori thought he could do better? Just then a familar face appeared, "Sasori no Danna!" Deidara hugged him from behind, making her date flinch in shock. "Ahh, you guys are so cute together! It's a match made in heaven, hm!" The blonde clasped his hands together as he looked them over. Deidara looked really gorgeous too! With that long blonde hair, he was so perfect! Masahiko stared at her friend a little too long before he dragged her off into the corner. "Be right back Danna! I just want to ask her somthing!" Sasori scowled before sitting down at a table, he hated waiting but he hated crowds even more so he wasn't about to push his way through after them.

Once they found a free spot to themselves, Deidara giggled accusingly, "Sooooo, how far did you get with Danna?" Masahiko blushed, she was sort of excited to tell Deidara the news but part of her didn't want him to know... She looked down, embarassed. "Well, we kissed... I don't know if that means we're together now or..." "Oh my god!" Deidara exclaimed, bringing her into a hug. "That's awesome. If you made it that far with Danna it must mean he really likes you. I mean, girls have tried before but most have failed to even get him interested, hm." "Oh? Really?" Masahiko asked excitedly, feeling special now.

"Deidara, why are you hanging out with flat girls for?" A rather arrogant voice called from the crowd. This girl was, even though Masahiko hated to admit it, stunning. She had long blue hair, going down to her mid back. Her eyes were the same color too and she wore navy blue dress. What did she call her? Masahiko glared at the other girl. Why would someone as kind as Deidara hang out with someone like -this-? "Stop being mean, Yumi, hm. Masahiko is my friend." Deidara pouted, "I was hoping we could all hang out afterwards but if you're just going to be like that..." The girl, Yumi smirked then, moving in on the blonde and wrapping her arms around his neck. Well, that must've been his date. "Well Dei, I was kinda hoping it coud be just me and you later, huh?" She batted her eyes lashes, furthering to piss the red haired girl off.

It made Masahiko uncomfortable and jealous to see Deidara like -that-, with another girl. "I'm going to go back with Sasori now, okay? You guys seem like you want to be alone." Masahiko said, trying to yell over the crowd. She disliked this place. Maybe she was a stay at home type of person afterall. "Sasori!" The girl called, running over. He didn't look very happy but he brightened up a bit once she made it over to the table. At least it was somewhat quiet and out of the way. "I'm sorry, Deidara just wanted me to meet his date but she wasn't very nice..." The girl pouted, taking a seat beside her date at the otherwise empty table. Sasori made an uneasy expression, "They never usually are." "Why does Deidara date girls like that? He's so nice..." Masahiko asked, sounding a bit upset.

The boy shrugged, "Whatever puts out, I guess." She felt something inside her break, the thought of Deidara having sex with that bitch just made her sick. She didn't deserve him at all... She was so glad Sasori wasn't like that. Masahiko took Sasori's hands in her own and held them lovingly. Sasori smiled slightly. Just then, two, or at least one unwanted guest joined them: Deidara and his date. "D'awww, you guys! Sasori, you should dance with her, hm." Deidara exclaimed, leaning over the table. "Don't tell me what to do, Deidara." Sasori shot him an irritated look, turning back to Masahiko and changing his tune to more kind, "Unless you wanted to dance." "Sure, dancing would be fun." Masahiko smiled happily, not even looking at Yumi as if to ignore her very existance.

If that was possible; the bluenette sighed loudly. "I wanted to leave this kiddy party, Deidara. I want to get some drinks and then 'you know'.~" Masahiko frowned, knowing what 'you know' was supposed to mean. Yumi would touch Deidara over her dead body! Before the blonde could respond to his horny date, Masahiko grabbed his sleeve sadly. "I don't want you to leave, Deidara." Deidara smiled slightly, "Don't worry, I'm sticking around, hm." Sasori sighed, "I think somebody needs to calm thier whoremones." He turned to Yumi and Masahiko couldn't help but giggle softly. That's why she liked Sasori!

Yumi huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly but not knowing what else to say. Deidara chuckled, "Yeah, we can get to that later, for now, we should dance." Get to -that- later? No you wouldn't, Deidara! Masahiko was excited to dance with Sasori but it was difficult to enjoy herself how worked up she was getting over Deidara. She had to keep him in her sight so that slut couldn't take off with him!

When they made it to the ball room, "Gida Rida" by Younha was playing. It was such a romantic beautiful song, she really wanted to dance with Sasori to it... but didn't want Yumi dancing with Deidara! Yumi didn't even know what romance was, that stupid whore! She didn't deserve Deidara! Before she knew it, Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back to reality. "I don't normally dance but it doesn't seem too difficult." The red head looked around the room, copying the other men. Oh Sasori... It was so unfair to him, he wanted to spend time with her but the whole time she had been worrying about Deidara.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Sasori!" Masahiko smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Not like she was a master dancer, afterall. The boy smiled back, tighting his arms around her waist and dancing in circles. The bubbly feeling retured within her, maybe it was the song or maybe it was being held by her Senpai. He was being so romantic to her, even though he probably didn't know it. Masahiko rested her head on his shoulder. "I really like you, Sasori." The girl admitted, whispering in his ear. The boy made an amused sound, "Really? Well, I like you too."

Sasori held her tightly, it was different for him, being this close to somebody but the girl struck him as different. She didn't seem to be after what most girls wanted. Most of all she seemed to understand the eternal beauty he sought for in his art, while most of his admirers just looked at it superficially. It would take awhile before he let her completely in but they could take it step by step. "Sasori..." She said, he liked it when she said his name. "Will you... kiss me again?" The red head leaned down and kissed her, more softly and timid than the first kiss, being in public afterall. It came off as more romantic, and made her heart melt. After the kiss was broken, she felt her heart skip a beat, like she had fell for him all over again.

After the song faded, Sasori let her go and she could see Yumi was enjoying herself, kissing Deidara... Masahiko burned with jealousy... But, she shouldn't have been! She just kissed Sasori! Her feelings were at war with themselves, she was so happy to be with Sasori but so upset that someone else, a stupid whore for that matter, was with Deidara. She could cry... "Sasori, can I talk to you alone somewhere?" The girl begged, making him almost feel like he did something wrong, but he agreed none the less.

After finding an empty classroom, Masahiko sat on a desk and nibbled her lip. "Is everything okay?" Sasori asked in confusion, preferring to stand. The girl shook her head like an upset child, "No. Don't worry, it's not you Senpai. Yumi's upsetting me." He could see the tears forming in her eyes. The red head walked closer to her, taking her hands comfortingly. "Did she say something to you? If she upsets you then we can avoid them for the night, if you want. I'll tell Deidara I want him to leave us alone, okay?" Sasori offered in a comforting voice. Masahiko shook her head, furthering to confuse him. "No, Sasori. It's not that just..." She nibbled her lip again. "This is going to sound really strange but try to hear me out, okay?"

The red head raised an eyebrow but agreed. "Well..." She looked down, wondering how she was going to explain this without Sasori getting the wrong idea. "Deidara is a close friend of mine so it upsets me to see her treating him... like that." Sasori knew what she was talking about, he disliked Yumi too but her worries still seemed absurd. Deidara didn't seem upset afterall, so why should she be worried about him? "I really don't think Deidara minds." Sasori reassured, or at least thought he was.

Masahiko shook her head again, "But Deidara is so nice! He was the whole reason I'm with you today. Without him I'd never have the courage to ask you here. What if Yumi gets with him and makes him a big meanie like her?" Sasori made an unamused expression, was she trying to say he owed Deidara? "So, you want me to sabotage Deidara's date and then you'll be happy?" The girl pouted, not sure if the boy was being sarcastic or literally meant it. "I don't know... Just Deidara deserves better... Even though he obviously doesn't think he does..." Sasori sighed, pacing around the circle of desks. "Maybe you should talk to him then, but he might get mad."

The door of the classroom creaked open and Deidara and Yumi appeared. Coudn't they just leave her alone? Or at least Yumi anyway. "Sasori no Danna! Massy! My two favorite red heads, hm. We were going to go back to our room for drinks, you two should join us!" Deidara offered excitedly. Sasori looked to Masahiko who just nodded. She didn't particulary want to, she just didn't want Yumi being alone with him.

Sasori and Deidara's room was just how she imagined it, Sasori's side was just like his actual room, neat with puppets lined up across the wall and Deidara's was messy with art supplies and clothes everywhere. Masahiko sat with Sasori on his bed while Yumi and Deidara took his. Breaking open the drink, Deidara poured everyone a shot. Masahiko made an uneasy face at the drink and Sasori looked at her with worry, "Is everything okay?" "I've never drank before... So I'm a bit nervous." The girl blushed. "Come on, it's one shot, it's not going to kill you." Yumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I'm going to kill you if you talk to her that way again." The red head glared intensely. He really disliked this girl. Deidara made an uneasy expression, he just wanted everyone to get along but Yumi was really making it difficult. He always admired how Sasori would speak his mind nomatter what the situation so, he wasn't mad at his Danna. Honestly, Deidara was thinking the same thing.

"Hmph, whatever." Yumi snorted, gulping down her shot. Sasori turned to Masahiko, "You should try it, don't worry I'll keep an eye on you." He could understand her worry. Sasori liked being in control so, he would have a few drinks but never enough to get drunk. "Okay Sasori." The girl agreed, sipping it gingerly. She closed her eyes, it tasted strange but a bit uplifting and fuzzy feeling. She didn't want to have too many, scared she might lose her self control. Losing her self control around two gorgeous men that she had feelings for, yes she came to terms that she had feelings for both of them, and also a bitch she hated wasn't a good idea.

Yumi giggled after her third or fourth shot, her cheeks turning pink. "Oh, Deidara I'm so buzzed right now, I might ride you in front of your two friends." Deidara blushed bright red but didn't move or say anything. She moved her hand along Deidara's chest, going lower, about to dip her hand in his pants when, Masahiko jolted over and swatted her hand away. "Get off of Deidara, you tramp!" The girl said angrily, her usually sweet expression changing to pissed off. Deidara's eyes widened, completely in shock at what was happening. Sasori was quite shocked too but he had a feeling something like this would happen eventually.

Yumi growled, "Deidara's not your date so, why don't you mind your own fucking business!?" "No, but he's my best friend and I don't appreciate you turning him into some man whore!" Masahiko shouted back. She was really showing Sasori and Deidara a new side of her... Maybe it was the alchohol... Maybe it was her rage, but she didn't even care right now and just wanted to speak her mind. The bluenette raised her hand, about to slap Masahiko before Deidara grabbed her arm. "Yumi, I want you to leave, hm." The blonde said sternly. "It's not only Masahiko who you're pissing off."

Yumi made a disgusted face before getting up to her feet. "Fine, Deidara. Have fun touching yourself tonight because you could have had all of -this-!" She pointed towards herself before storming out of the room. Maybe it was the aftershock but Masahiko broke down after she left, feeling so ashamed and embarrassed. She had never felt intensly about anything, ever! Deidara probably hated her now! "Oh, Deidara!" The girl sobbed, falling to his chest. "I'm really sorry I chased your date away." The blonde darted his eyes towards Sasori, who just looked at the situation awkwardly. At least Danna wasn't upset his date was now crying in his arms, Deidara thought hopefully. "It's okay, really." He smiled slightly, rubbing her back comfortingly. "She was making me uncomfortable honestly so, I'm glad you did that, hm."

The girl continued to sob, "T-thank you, Deidara but I-I still feel like a total idiot." Deidara made an unsure expression... What was he supposed to say? He was holding Sasori's girl in his arms with him watching him like a hawk. "Sasori, do you want to take her back to her dorm, hm?" The blonde suggested. "It's okay, Deidara. I'm not very good at comforting people so I think you should." "Oh Sasori!" Masahiko exclaimed, turning around and hugging the red head tightly, making him jolt from shock. "I really did have fun tonight so, I'm sorry it had to end like this. Please don't be mad."

Sasori wasn't really sure what to think. Her outburst had definitely confused him... If she really cared about Deidara that much, should he be worried? Or was she just being an average woman, doing useless things? Deidara chuckled, "Danna's not really a people person so you're not going to get much of a response, hm. Come on, let's go back to your dorm." Masahiko nodded, giving Sasori one more sympathetic look before leaving.

Once they made it to her room, Masahiko plopped down on her bed and to her surprise Deidara sat down with her. "I'm not going to leave until you crack a smile, hm!" The blonde said with determination. The girl sighed, she had calmed down a lot during the walk to her dorm. "Well I guess you should have brought pajamas then..." She looked down at the floor sadly before a pair of underwear caught her eye. She never expected guests so she rarely cleaned! Blushing bright red, she kicked them under the bed hoping the boy didn't see. Deidara chuckled, "Polkadots? That's cute."

Masahiko pouted, still blushing, "Pervert." Putting his finger up scoldingly, Deidara shook his head, "Nuh-uh. I was just making a comment on the artistic pattern you chose." That was Deidara for her. At least he wasn't mad but she still felt bad about ruining Sasori's night. "Deidara, turn around for a second, I want to put my pajamas on." To her surprise, Deidara didn't argue and just turned around. She'd never gotten changed with a boy around before... especially not one she may have fallen in love with... Masahiko slipped out of the dress, just in her bra and panties... She blushed ten shades of red, don't turn around, Deidara! Whatever you do!

Although... part of her wanted Deidara to turn around... to like what he saw and... Ah, she was hopeless! Maybe she was just as horny as Yumi... No, that was impossible. And she actually had feelings for Deidara. The girl picked out a pair of black shorts and a pink t-shirt with a pony on it. "Ahh, come on woman! I -hate- waiting!" Deidara made an exaggerated sigh, making the girl flinch and almost fall over from shock. Deidara chuckled then, "I'm just getting you ready for when you marry Sasori." The girl pouted from behind him, "Well, thank you... If he ever wants to speak to me again." Deidara made a frustrated expression, although she coudn't see it. "It's hard to say... I couldn't really tell what he was thinking, hm." After she had changed she tapped Deidara on the shoulder, "Okay, I'm done."

"Oh! A pony, how kawaii!" Deidara gushed, mocking her. Masahiko frowned, laying back on her bed, "Shut up!" "So, what do I get to wear, hm? Or should I sleep in my underwear?" The boy put his finger up to his lip innocently. Wait, he was really serious about spending the night?! And he was going to what...?! "There might be some pajamas in the drawer there!" She pointed. Did she really want Deidara rummaging though her drawers? But she was cozy and mentally exhausted.

The blonde helped himself, picking out a pair of pajamas with bunnies on them. "These will look really cute on me, hm?" Masahiko just nodded. He took down his hair from the half pony tail and starting taking off his suit... He never told her to look away so did that mean it was okay to look? The girl stared at him, her face heating up. Deidara never looked at her, just concentrating on taking off his clothes, so she could look, right? "Do you like what you see, hm?" The blonde winked, undoing the last button on his shirt and sliding it to the floor. Deidara was... so hot! And even that was an understatement! "Ahh! You didn't tell me not to look!" Masahiko said, flustered.

Deidara smirked, "What did you think I was doing, hm? I'm obviously undressing, pervert. I'm going to take off my pants now so if you want to keep watching or look away now?" Masahiko bit her lip and ended up looking away, she really wanted to see but she didn't want him thinking she was a pervert. After Deidara pulled the pajama pants up, he got in her bed and joined her under the covers. Why was he doing this?! Why he -trying- to tease her? He wasn't wearing a shirt either so she could see his perfectly toned chest. He was muscular but still skinny and the very sight of him almost pulled her over the edge.

"You really like cute things, don't you?" Deidara asked thoughtfully. She almost thought he noticed her checking him out before she realized he was just looking around her room. She did have a lot of stuffed animals... Probably more than a teenage girl should. But they were so darn cute! Masahiko nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes! And I recently got a new addition to my collection and now he's not allowed to leave!" She giggled cutely, "I'm meaning you, by the way."

Deidara chuckled, "You said you couldn't flirt yesterday, well that was pretty good, hm." Masahiko's face heated up. He thought she was...?! She was just joking! Though, not really, he was darn adorable. And so was her red headed date tonight. "Deidara!" The girl whined, "Are you really serious about spending the night? Wouldn't it look strange to Sasori if you were supposed to take me to my dorm and then you don't come back?" She honestly hoped Deidara had something planned to stay, she would probably just beat herself up about tonight if he left.

"That's fine, hm! I'll just text him and say I bumped into some friends on the way back and then ended up staying the night elsewhere." Deidara said confidently. Well, that worked. The blonde tried to grab his pants without leaving the bed (to get his phone) but he couldn't reach. Masahiko couldn't help but giggle, "You can do it, Deidara!" The blonde tried to reach further, hanging off the bed more before he fell on the floor. "Owww." He moaned, taking the phone out of his pants and getting back up on the bed.

"You're so cool." The girl chuckled and Deidara just snorted, "I am, aren't I?" He typed away his message to Sasori and shortly afterwards put the phone infront of her face.

[Text from: Sasori no Danna]  
= Okay. Did she say anything about me?

"Well, did -she-?" Deidara chuckled, "See, he still likes you, hm." He was glad he didn't screw up her relationship with Sasori. Masahiko blushed... Sasori still liked her? And here she was checking out his best friend... Maybe she was worse than Yumi? "Uhmm, I don't really know what he expects me to say. He didn't have any response when I apologized..." The girl admitted sadly. Deidara rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe that you're okay now and would like to see him tomorrow, hm?" "That sounds good!" The girl nodded, getting closer to her friend so she could see the cellphone.

[Text from: Sasori no Danna]  
= Okay. I'll text her tomorrow.

Deidara turned over towards her and her face heated up by how close she'd gotten. "Is everything okay?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. "No Deidara, I have a huge problem!" The girl shouted flustered, furthering to confuse him. "Hm? What's wrong?" Masahiko backed up, afraid from what she was going to tell him. It was eating her away on the inside, she just -had- to let him know! She would go crazy! And Deidara was sort of her only friend... Well, besides Sasori but he definitely wouldn't understand. She blushed and nibbled her lip, looking anywhere except in his eyes, although she could tell he was looking at hers. "Deidara... I think I might like you... Like really like! Maybe even love! I can't get you out of my head!" The girl exclaimed passionately but confused at her own emotions.

Deidara's eyes widened in shock. Maybe getting rejected was just what she needed to stop these feelings. "What do I do, Deidara?" She asked desperately.

(AN: Had to leave off on the best part hahaha. How will Deidara respond to that? ;D If anyone is even bothering to read this then I hope you liked and I'll have Chapter 3 out soon! Things are getting exciting! Oh, and please review and let me know what you think. ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deidara paused before responding, "I think I like you too... I mean, I have fun with you and we definitely have chemistry... But... " He looked down, "I just... Sasori no Danna is my best friend and he also likes you so... I don't know what to do, hm." The boy admitted sadly. Deidara liked her back?! Seriously? She was so relieved... Wait, she was? What was she going to do now that Deidara and Sasori both liked her? They were both so wonderful in thier own ways...

Maybe it was the alchohol or maybe it was because she was just really upset but she wrapped her legs around the boys waist. She just loved to blame the drink didn't she? Maybe it was just an excuse to get what she really wanted, Deidara. Other wise she was thinking pretty clearly. "Deidara, I can't conceal how I feel about you much longer..." The girl begged, moving her hand along his chest sensually. The boy could tell she really wanted him, he could feel her heat on his stomach, as her legs brought him closer.

He didn't want to betray Sasori no Danna but he wasn't a saint! She was throwing herself at him, literally. Honesty, he wanted to take her... he had a connection with her and... liked her. And it wasn't like she was sexually unappealing, she was thin and beatiful. The way she wanted him, it wasn't completely out of lust but because of raw emotion. He'd give anything to be inside of her right now, having her moan his name in pleasure.

Deidara took her lips in his own passionately. He was a lot more experienced than Sasori and it showed. Masahiko kissed him back eagerly, full of emotion and desire. She had never felt this way before, everything in her body needed him. If she had continued to kiss Sasori before his grandmother had interrupted would she have felt this way too? "Deidara..." The girl moaned, opening her mouth long enough for Deidara to slip his tongue in.

The boy pressed himself against her, she could feel his hard on brush by her crotch. Masahiko gasped at his size, not that she had anything to compare it to but could she even fit it inside her? Deidara smirked into the kiss, "Don't worry, I take things slow, hm." She wondered for a second if it was really a good idea to go through with this, before his length brushed against her again and the thought left her mind for good.

Still kissing her, Deidara tangled his hands in her firey hair, moving his way down her flowing locks until he touched her back. His hands were so strong, she just wanted him to touch her everywhere. His hands moved down her back and down her legs, feeling up her thighs but avoiding the area she longer for him to touch. "Deidara!" She whined, wrapping her legs around him tighter with sexual frustration. He really did like to take things slow. But that was okay, if she could just have his attention for a night, she wanted it to last as long as it could. The blonde smirked at her frustration, moving his hands up her stomach then squeazing her breasts through her shirt.

She longed for him to be closer, for the fabric to disapear. His hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, breaking thier lip contact. "Aww, more polkadots?" Deidara chuckled, commenting on her black bra with white polkadots. Not waiting for a response, his hands went to unhook the bra, taking it off and throwing her clothing on the floor. Now they were both shirtless... wanting more. Deidara's hands groped her chest as he kissed and nipped down her neck, making her even wetter now. He was so good at this! He made his way down her chest before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, still groping and pinching her other one with his hand. "D-Deidara!" Masahiko moaned, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

He switched to her other breast now, planning to give them both equal attention. She arched her back, rubbing herself against the bulge in his pants now as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. "Hmmm, do you like it?" Deidara smirked when the girl nodded. "I'll give you what you want now." He took her hand and put it down his pants, moaning as she felt up his length. "Jerk it..." Deidara begged, putting his hand ontop of hers and guiding her through the motions. Had she never done this before? The blonde pulled down the pajamas to release his hard on, the girl staring at it in awe. She'd never seen one in person before and Deidara was so big and hard... for her.

Masahiko squirmed, she was so wet now it was practically trailing down her leg. Noticing, Deidara pulled down her shorts and matching underwear, throwing them on the floor when he was done. Pleased to see her so excited, he circled his finger around her wetness, but not going in to tease her. "Deidara!" The girl whined, slowing down her jerking pace. The blonde noticed this and stuck a finger into her, making her gasp as he stretched her virgin walls. Masahiko laid on Deidara's chest, jerking quickly while he fingered her. "It feels so good, Deidara!" The girl moaned, panting softly. "You're so tight, are you a virgin, hm?" Deidara asked casually, making her blush bright red. Should she be ashamed? Though, she was glad she had saved herself so she could lose it to Deidara. "I am..." She admitted, making Deidara feel kind of bad.

If she had done this before, it wouldn't have been a huge deal but here he was touching her for the first time while she was Sasori's... It almost made him feel like he was taking advantage of her. "Deidara! ... Oh Deidara!" The girl moaned against his chest. He gasped as she went faster on his length, eager to please him. He cock was begging him to go inside of her, to penetrate her but he couldn't, he didn't want to go that far tonight. He felt she should save her virginity once she decided who she loved. Deidara put another digit inside of her warmth, making her squeak in pain before it started to feel good, really good. She worked her body against his fingers, eager for Deidara to be as deep as possible, to give her the release she needed.

"Ahh, Dei... Kiss me!" She whined, lifting her head up so her lips were in his reach. Deidara kissed her softly at first, before the desire arose within him and soon his tongue was wrapped around hers. His free hand went to her breast, squeazing it while his other pounded his digits inside of her. It was almost too much for her to handle. She could feel it coming, the more times he thrusted and stretched her. She gasped, breaking the kiss as his fingers went all the way out, brushing against her clit as they made thier way back in.

Deidara starting bucking into her hand, sweat beading off his forehead as he neared release. Only a few more thrusts now, she wrapped her free arm around Deidara tightly as she could feel it coming. "Deidara!" The girl moaned. She shut her eyes, and curled her toes, feeling true bliss when she orgasmed. She worked at Deidara faster now, she could tell he was gong to cum soon. He panted, feeling it get closer and closer every time her slender fingers worked up his shaft. "Ahh!" Deidara moaned, as he exploded in her hand.

She wiped it off on the blanket, not really caring. She could do laundry tomorrow. The boy pulled up his pants and then held her close to him. Deidara kissed her forehead softly. Even though he wasn't completely sure if she was his, he could still be romantic, right? "Was it good, hm?" The blonde asked curiously, already knowing her answer. Masahiko nodded, now that the hormones were gone she was beginning to think again, about other things that weren't Deidara's dick. She could think now, maybe make herself feel bad but she choose to worry about that later and just enjoy her time with Dei tonight.

"Good night." Deidara said sweetly, giving her a quick peck on the lips as he held her against him. She could stay forever, just in his arms like this. "Good night, Deidara." She said softly.

The buzzing of Masahiko's phone woke them up in the morning. Deidara rubbed his eyes, the motion causing her to move too. She held the sheet close to her chest, all of a sudden the comfort from last night left her. She didn't want to move and risk him seeing her naked again. "Deidara, find my clothes for me." She whined. Still half asleep, Deidara threw her up some clothes. "You forgot my underwear." The girl whined again, blusing slightly. Finding the little black garmet, the boy blushed before passing it to her.

Deidara rolled over, turning his back to her as he faced the edge of the bed. Was he being curteous or did he really not care to see her get changed? "You should answer this, hm." The blonde took her phone from the night stand and tossed it to her, still not looking back. Maybe he felt guilty about Sasori...? She did too. She felt so bad she could cry... Although she had feelings for Deidara it didn't justify what she did to Sasori.

After slipping her clothes back on, Masahiko checked the phone and sure enough it was Sasori. Who else would it have been?

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Good morning. I was thinking about last night and it's okay. I understand you and Deidara are close friends so... I don't mind. If you're not busy, we should hang out today?

"Deidara, I feel terrible." The girl pouted, her eyes watering up. His eyes widened briefly before he turned around, propping himself up to sit with her. "I know, hm. I do too... Danna's my friend..." Deidara sighed, leaning against the wall now. Masahiko looked him over curiously, before taking his hand. "Deidara, don't feel bad. I'm not trying to justify myself but technically Sasori never asked me to be his girlfriend so... I'm still single, it's not like you did ... that with his girlfriend." The girl explained, not sure if she was trying to comfort Deidara or herself. The blonde still looked uneasy, but he brightened up a little, "Sure, but I still know he likes you, hm."

"At least we didn't go all the way though!" Masahiko countered. "I know, I did that on purpose. I think you should save your first time for someone you know you love. Whether that ends up being Sasori no Danna, or me, I don't know, hm." Deidara explained. He seemed so sad. Did he really care about Sasori that much, or maybe he was upset because she couldn't be his after what they did. "Say, Masahiko, just keep what happened to yourself, okay? I wont tell anyone either, hm. I think you should hang out with Sasori today and decide who you want to be with. If you want to be with Sasori, then I think you should ask to be his girlfriend, if not then you should let him go. I want to date you but, I can't do it if Sasori thinks you're with him, even a little bit. He's my friend, so please understand."

The girl nodded her head, feeling the guilt rush through her. "Okay, Deidara. Also, I'm sorry if you're upset because of me." She said sheepishly, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Deidara smiled lightly, "I'll get over it, hm. Now go put something nice on and go see him, okay? I'll text you later." The blonde picked up his suit and was about to leave before Masahiko grabbed his hand. "What, hm?" "What's Sasori going to think if you return in those?" She motioned down to the borrowed pajamas with worry. Deidara chuckled, "I'll tell him I stayed over a girls dorm." The blonde scratched his chin then, "I'll give them back to you eventually but you may never want to wear these in front of Sasori, hm." Now it was some sort of joke? But atleast he didn't sound upset anymore.

Masahiko pouted, "Fine. And you're not allowed to visit -any- girls tonight." Deidara was hers now and she didn't want anyone else touching him. It was selfish... but Deidara would understand, right? The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Says who, hm?" Masahiko frowned, "Says the girl who jerked you off last night!" Her face went bright red, just saying that statement out of inpulse. Deidara's mouth turned into a smirk, "I know, I was kidding, hm. But if I'm going abstinent then no funny business with Danna until you let me know what's going on, okay?" The blonde winked spitefully. It was fair though... "Okay, that's fair." The girl nodded.

Deidara leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. After breaking contact with her, he looked at her longingly, knowing that would be the last kiss he got if she choose Sasori. Masahiko's heart skipped a beat. Deidara... "Okay!" The blonde jolted up, about to leave again. "I'm going to leave before you start playing your siren song on me!" Masahiko frowned, "Jerk."

After Deidara was gone, Masahiko texted back Sasori.

[Text to: Sasori]  
= Good morning, Sasori. Thank you for understanding! And yeah, hanging out sounds great. I'll start getting ready now. :)

Sasori was sitting on his bed cross legged, texting Masahiko. He stared at the door as his roomate returned. What the heck was he wearing? "Bunnies? Nice, brat." The red head smirked. Deidara chuckled, laying his suit down on the bed. "I know right?" Sasori rolled his eyes, "You'll never learn. You know, Masahiko was really worried about you giving yourself away to some slut and what do you do? Drop her off, then run off to get laid?" Deidara frowned, "Hey, who says the girl I was with was a slut, hm? For your information, she's cute and sweet and I really like her, hm!" He said matter of factly, finding this whole conversation very ironic.

"Is that so?" Sasori asked, sounding impressed. "Well, why didn't you take her to the ball instead?" Deidara pouted, sitting down on his bed now. "She didn't want to go with me, hm." "Yet she had sex with you?" The red head raised an eyebrow. "Who says I had sex wth anyone, hm? Maybe I just spent the night in her dorm?" "Fair enough." Sasori shrugged, getting off his bed like he was going to leave. "Where are you going Danna, hm?" Deidara asked curiously, even though he had a good idea where. "I'm hanging out with Masahiko again." Sasori said casually. Deidara frowned... feeling jealous. But Sasori was his friend, so he promised himself he wouldn't be mad if she choose him. "Take good care of her, hm." "What're you even saying, Deidara?" The red head made an amused sound before leaving.

Deidara sighed, leaning back in his bed. She couldn't get him out of her mind? Now he couldn't get her out of his mind... He'd never had lingering feelings like this after... getting intimate with a girl before. But she was different. Maybe he was starting to fall for her? This was going to be a long day... Maybe he could make some art or something?

"Sasori!" Masahiko exclaimed when she saw him. Sasori was looking as adorable as ever, wearing a similar outfit as yesterday, just swiched the colors a little bit. He seemed to like duller, earthly tones while Masahiko enjoyed bright colors. It suited him though. She gave him a short hug before she felt guilty in his presence. It was true she liked and admired her senpai very much but... Deidara and her had a special connection that she didn't have with Sasori. She felt a lot closer to Sasori now but there was still so much she didn't know about him... And he was so difficult to talk to. So unless Sasori could completely sweep her off her feet, she felt she would probably pick Deidara. Maybe she had fallen in love with him for real, or maybe it was because he was the first man she was intimate with? Should she just tell Sasori now, before he wasted his time? Although, part of her wanted to cherish this last day she had with him...

"I wanted to share something with you today." Sasori said kindly. He starting walking off and Masahiko followed unsurely. Where was he going to take her? What was with these boys and never telling her what they were doing? Stopping at a random room in the school building, Sasori took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "The school lets me have my own studio." The boy explained, leading the way in.

Masahiko looked around in awe. Sasori senpai's puppets were so amazing! There were so many of them, including his 'mother and father' puppets that were in the gallery. She was so curious about his parents... Were they dead now? She wanted him to confide in her but... didn't know how to ask incase it was a touchy subject. "You should... tell me about your puppets, Sasori! I can tell all of them have a story!" The girl said excitedly.

Sasori made an amused expression before sitting down on a stool in the middle of the room. "Come on,take a seat, this may take awhile if you want to hear about all of them." Masahiko beamed with delight, plopping down on a stool beside him. "What's this one here?" The girl asked curiously, pointing to a puppet that was a lot different from the rest. It was male and hunched over... It wasn't a very attractive puppet but it was interesting. "That's Hiruko. He's my favorite. I guess you could say he's kind of like a leader, cold and demanding but people fear and respect him." Sasori explained, probably the most she'd ever heard him speak at once. The girl nodded understandingly.

"All of my puppets are special in thier own ways. They're very dear to me too, it's like a big family." He chuckled then and Masahiko gasped, "It is! It's like the Dango Daikazoku family! They're really cute for food, aren't they?" Sasori squinted his eyes, "It's nothing at all like that. But I guess they are cute." He pouted then, looking adorably childish. It irritated him that she would compare his artistic creations to dangos.

"Sasori, can I ask you something. I don't mean to pry." The girl put her finger up to her lip innocently and Sasori just nodded, "Sure." She turned to his mother and father puppets then, "I was just wondering, why did you make puppets of your mother and father? I would like to know the story behind them... but, if it's too personal I'd understand." Sasori bit his lip then, a feeling of worry and pain washing over him. He'd never told anyone about his past before, not even Deidara. He wanted to trust her though so maybe he could tell her...

The boy hesistated before speaking, trying to get himself together so he didn't sound as upset as he felt. "Well, my parents died when I was young..." The boy looked down at the floor sadly, avoiding her sympathetic gaze. "I guess it was sort of my way of letting them live on as puppets... I miss them too..." He looked so depressed, now. It broke her heart. "But this way I can still see them, and their eternal love will last the tests of time." Sasori said, sounding more hopeful. Masahiko flung herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Sasori!" Her eyes watered from his story, she got worked up easily and she hated it. The boy smiled slightly, petting her back comfortingly. "I'm okay. Don't worry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Masahiko backed off then, her eyes still watering. Sasori must've been so lonely. She thought she was lonely but it must've been even worse for him. How could she tell him today that she loved Deidara? After he had been so honest with her... She did care about Sasori afterall... "I think they're better this way, don't you think?" Sasori turned to the puppets again and the girls eyes widened. "They aren't flawed by a mortal life span, they can't die, they can be with me forever... They're perfect." Yeah, but they're not real, Masahiko thought but didn't have the gull to voice it.

She believed art was eternal, Sasori senpai's art was eternal. If something was so great it should be admired forever. Maybe she was more alike to Sasori than she thought. Sasori created these puppets to be people, to feel like he had family and friends. Maybe she wasn't so different with her stuffed animal collection. Each had to be cute and up to her standards, but having them there made her feel less alone. Maybe she was just as alone as him. She wanted to help Sasori... but her heart was burning for Deidara and she couldn't make it stop. Did she even want it to stop? Maybe she just wanted to finish up what they started and have him take her completely, then she would be satisfied? Or maybe she would never be happy unless Deidara was hers, eternally.

"Sasori, I need to tell you something important." Masahiko got off the stool abruptly and Sasori just looked at her with confusion. She had to tell him now, she couldn't wait and waste his whole day. Wouldn't it look bad too if she waited until the end of the day to tell him she loved his best friend? "Go on?" The boy urged. "I just... realized something..." Her cheeks tinted red and her heart beat increased. She didn't even know how Sasori would handle this? It wasn't like they were a couple or anything but... Would he still be upset? "I know I kissed you yesterday... I'm not entirely sure how you feel about me. I still like you but... I realized last night that I love Deidara." She squeaked out the last part. Masahiko hating hurting people so she hoped Sasori would be okay.

Sasori frowned. So... she liked that brat over him? It seemed like he had been wrong about her this whole time and she was just some flighty bitch after all. It pissed him off, not even so much at her but at himself for thinking she was different. Thinking they could have something eternal together. He trusted her, confided in her and she waited until -now- to tell him? "If you love him, then why did you even see me today?" The red head mumbled, figuring he'd hear the whole story first. Masahiko flinched, "Well... I wanted to see you... I didn't know if it was just a temporary thing or not..."

The boy sighed, sounding angry and frustrated. He hated her so much right now but he hated Deidara even more. What the hell did that stupid brat possess that he lacked? "I see." Sasori said quietly, looking at the floor now with his bangs blocking his face. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Sasori." Masahiko begged, holding her hand up to her chest nervously. "It's okay. You can't help it if you're a flighty bitch." The boy muttered, making her flinch. What did he just say? He looked up at her now, smiling, but it wasn't happy, more sadistic than anything. "I hope your relationship with him lasts just as long as his crappy art. Now get out of here, before I really get mad, woman." Sasori growled.

It only took her half a second to react to his demand, running out the door. Not long afterwards the tears started streaming down her face. Sasori senpai hated her now! It was a terrible thing to do but she couldn't help how she felt, right? Knowing it was probably another terrible thing to do, but she really needed him now, she got out her phone and texted Deidara.

[Text to: Deidara]  
= Deidara, I'm so upset! I need you. Can we meet up?

The blonde turned his head as his phone buzzed on the table. He had been making a new sculpture so his hands were all full of clay. They had really picked a -great- time to text him. The phone buzzed a second time, two people were texting him now? Deidara frowned, getting up to wash his hands before he found out what the commotion was. He read the text from Masahiko and quickly texted her back. Had Sasori upset her? What was going on?

[Text to: Massy-chan]  
= Huh? What's wrong? I'm working on a sculpture now so I can't really meet up... If I leave it then it will crack and flake before I'm done. . If it's urgent you can meet me in the clay studio though, nobody else is here.

After reading the second text, this one from Sasori, he could quickly tell what happened.

[Text from: Sasori no Danna]  
= You should find somewhere else to stay for the next while... I don't want to see you for the time being. Maybe you could stay with the woman you stole from me, just a suggestion though...

He knew it was terrible but he couldn't help but feel happy that she choose him. Deidara sighed, this was going to be a long day. He didn't blame Danna for being upset but... Couldn't he have been a little more mature about it? If she had picked Sasori instead, he would at least try to be happy for him. Apparently Sasori couldn't do that though.

[Text to: Sasori no Danna]  
= What the hell, Danna? Well if you're going to be like that than I'll find somewhere else to stay.

No reply from Sasori but Masahiko answered immediately.

[Text from: Massy-chan]  
= I told Sasori that I want to be with you and he got really mad at me. I'll tell you the rest in person, I'm almost there.

She wasn't kidding, a few seconds later she opened the door and ran directly into Deidara's arms. "Dei!" The girl exclaimed, clutching his apron desperately. Danna... that damn asshole. What did he say to her? The blonde hugged her back unsurely, "You know, there's clay all over you now, hm." She shook her head, "I don't care, hug me!" Deidara hugged her back before his phone vibrated in his pocket again. It had to be Sasori. He pulled away slightly to see what the asshole had to say now.

[Text from: Sasori no Danna]  
= You have an hour to pack your shit, unless I hope you have fun walking around in bunny pajamas. I mean I'm sure you'll get in her pants in other ways, so might as well, right?

Deidara couldn't help but chuckle at the message. Danna was so funny when he was mad.

[Text to: Sasori no Danna]  
= Aww. You know you sound like a wife kicking out her husband, hm? LOL!

[Text from: Sasori no Danna]  
= Fuck you.

Dedara chuckled even harder, wow 'fuck you' that had to be the best comeback ever. "What's so funny, Dei?" Masahiko asked curiously, trying to peer at his phone. She had cheered up a lot just being in the blondes presence. That's how she knew picking Deidara was the right decision. "Oh, just Sasori texting me. He gets kind of amusing when he's mad, hm. I wouldn't worry. He'll be a dick for awhile but he'll calm down eventually." Masahiko made an unhappy face. "Sasori is mad at you? I'm sorry." The blonde ruffled his hand through her hair, "He is. But don't worry. Life isn't always easy, hm. Sometimes shit like this has to happen. Now..." Deidara paused, taking off his apron and putting it on the girl, much to her confusion. "I have to go pack some stuff, It seems I'll be your new roomate for awhile."

"What?" Masahiko's mouth gaped open. She was happy she would get to spend so much time with Deidara now but, was Sasori -that- upet that he would kick Deidara out? Apparently. "Keep my sculpture wet for me, hm?" The boy called before rushing out the door. Masahiko looked over at it unsurely, it looked like he was sculpting a bird. It was so cute! She didn't want to reck it. She didn't know much about Deidara's art besides the fireworks but he was really really good with clay!

Doing the best she could so his sculpture wouldn't dry out, Masahiko's thoughts wandered about how she wished she could be touching Deidara's real bird right now... Deidara was so artistic and gorgeous, she couldn't help but lust for him. She kept thinking about last night... and how badly she needed him again. She blushed bright red as Deidara entered the room again. She shouldn't be having such thoughts! She just made his best friend mad at him!

"Thank you, hm!" Deidara exclaimed, taking his apron back and seat infront of his scultpure. Mashiko pulled up another chair beside him. "So, you'll be staying with me for awhile?" The girl said thoughtfully. "Yeah, until Danna calms down." The blonde replied, working away at molding his sculpture... Part of her wished he would work on her like that. No, she had to stop! Even though she had picked Deidara, it didn't mean... She wasn't even his girlfriend yet... "Deidara, so... am I your girlfriend now?" Masahiko asked curiously. The blonde just smirked, continuing to work on his art. "Do you want to be, hm?" "I do!" The girl said excitedly. "Okay then, you're my girlfriend."

Masahiko beamed with delight. "And you're my boyfriend?" Deidara chuckled, "I think that kinda goes without saying, hm." The blonde got up then, taking his work over to the kiln. "No, don't turn it on yet!" The girl shouted, "I want to try to make something too." She could have sworn Deidara's face just lit up with joy. "Okay! I can help you, hm!" The blonde said excitedly, getting more clay and sitting beside her. "So what did you want to make?" The girls expression turned to pensive, "Uhm... I'm not sure. I liked the bird you made but I don't want to copy you..." She pouted.

"Let's make a dragon, hm!" Deidara exclaimed. Masahiko giggled at his excitement, "Okay then. That sounds a bit difficult though so you'll have to help me." The blonde gave her a confident smile, happy she was asking him to show off his art skills. "Sure thing, hm! Knead this clay here." He said, passing her a chunk. "Do you want an apron... Oh, I guess you're already full of clay." The blonde chuckled, looking over her clay coated clothes. Pouting, Masahiko nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

She watched Deidara in awe. He was so cute when he was doing artsy things. She didn't even mind him being a know it all, it was great to have passion about something! After finishing the little dragon, mostly done by Deidara, they put it in the kiln with his first sculpture. "You should keep it when it's done, hm." The blonde turned to her and she shook her head stubbornly, "No Deidara, I want you to have it. It's a gift to you." Deidara chuckled, "Okay then, you can have the bird I made earlier." Masahiko hugged him happily, "Yay! It was sculpted by my favorite artist, after all!"

The blonde's eyes sparkled. Really? He was her favorite artist? He thought she liked Danna's art best? Deidara grinned, scratched his head out of embarassment, "Really? I'm your favorite artist?" The girl clung onto him tighter. "Yes! I know I said I liked Sasori's art best but I'm apparently a flighty bitch so I changed my mind." She pouted childishly. Deidara chuckled, "Wow, he called you a flighty bitch?" Masahiko nodded against his chest, "Yeah! It's not funny!" She whined. The blonde smirked then, picking her up and setting her on a table. "Who said I didn't like flighty bitches, hm?" Deidara winked, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"D-do you?" Masahiko stuttered, blushing bright red. It was still so hard to believe Deidara was her boyfriend now. The blonde spread her knees, coming closer as he kissed her cheek and down to her neck. "Maybe I do." Deidara said seductively, returning to the hickey he was making on her neck. "D-Deidara..." The girl moaned, moving her hear back to feel more of the sweet sensation. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure he didn't get away, although she couldn't see any reason why he would.

Deidara brought his hands up and squeazed her chest, leaving two clay hand prints that he found so amusing. "Dei, I have to go back to my dorm in this you know." Masahiko whined, but didn't care all that much. She was with Deidara so, the sky could fall and she wouldn't care. Deidara chuckled, "You'll have to add this to the list of clothes to never wear around Sasori no Danna." The girl made an unamused face, dipping her hand down and pressing it agaist the crotch of his pants. "There, now we're even." Masahiko smiled spitefully, and Deidara looked down at the hand print on his crotch. After chuckling with amusement , Deidara went back to her lips, kissing her passionately. His hands rubbed and squeazed her mounds, smearing the clay across the shirt.

"Deidara... Please, take me right now..." Masahiko begged, tightening her legs and pressing the crotch of her shorts up against him. His hands went to the hem of her shirt just about to lift it over her head when... he pulled it back down and blushed, looking terrified at something. Mashiko looked at him with confusion, "What're you doing? What's..." The girl turned around to see two people in the doorway and blushed. Oh my god... One of them looked like a teacher too. Masahiko turned away quickly and back to Deidara. Hopefully the school wouldn't call her parents about this!

(AN: Oops, I wrote a porno. Haha, poor Masahiko and Deidara. How are they going to get out of this one? :P Also, poor Sasori no Danna! My heart feels for him but I promise he's not going to die a 40 year old virgin~ Maybe~ Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Excuse me!" The teacher came in towards them now and Masahiko felt like she was going to die on the spot. She wasn't a bad kid, she never got in trouble... She just lusted for a certain boy, enough to get dirty in an art studio. The girl with the teacher just blushed in the doorway. She must've been a student. "Let's run on 3, okay?" Deidara whispered, still looking at the intruders with worry. "1... 2... 3!" The blonde took her hand and ran past the teacher and out the door. The dark haired girl at the door didn't even try to stop them, just held her hand to her chest in fear.

After running all the way back to Masahiko's dorm, with hand prints still on their private parts, Masahiko plopped down on her bed, exhausted. Well, being with Deidara would never be boring at least. "Well that was exhilarating... I'm so embarrassed!" The girl whined, hiding her face in her pillow. Deidara plopped down beside her, chuckling. Why was he finding this so amusing? "Aww, come on. I'm sure that teacher didn't even know who we were, hm. So at least we can't get in trouble." "But what if that girl says something? She looked kinda familiar, I think she might be a first year, so I might share classes with her." Masahiko peeked her head up from the pillow, going over and leaning her head against Dei's shoulder.

Deidara shrugged, "She looked pretty shy, I doubt she would say much, hm." The girl's expression was still unhappy, "I don't know. I just don't want to be known as the whore of the school." She nibbled her lip with frustration and the boy just chuckled again. "Don't worry so much. Nobody will care." But she cared... Masahiko was a good girl just a few days ago and now ever since she met Deidara and Sasori, she was now a flighty bitch that lead people on, let Deidara touch her and see her naked on the same night that she had her first kiss with his best friend, and now almost got caught in the act in an art room. "Deidara..." The girl sobbed against his shoulder, making the blonde turn towards her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" The girl rubbed her eyes, just for more tears to fall. "Deidara, do you think I'm a whore?" Deidara's eyes widened in shock before he scooped the girl up in his arms and held her tightly. "Of course not. Why? Do you think you are?" He stroked her hair comfortingly. The girl nodded against his chest, sobbing so hard she couldn't speak. Deidara made an unhappy expression. "You're with one person, hm. How does that make you a whore? You didn't lead Sasori on if that's what you're thinking. You could've lead both of us on if you wanted, but you didn't, it was difficult but you told him the truth. A whore wouldn't have done that."

After calming down a bit, Masahiko sniffled. "It's not only that though... I gave myself away to you so easily last night... I've never done anything like that before. I surprised myself." She sniffled again, "I don't regret it, I just feel like maybe I should have waited before going that far." Deidara frowned, "If you wished you would have waited than you do regret it, hm." He pulled her away slightly, looking into her tear filled eyes. He looked so serious, what was he going to tell her? "Look, I kinda felt like I took advantage of you so, I'm sorry. It's not all your fault. If you want to slow down though, we can."

Masahiko nodded, cheering up a bit. "Okay, I'd like that." "So, uhm... How much do you want to slow down? Y'know just so I don't cross the line, hm." Deidara asked sheepishly. He looked so cute and worried, she couldn't help but chuckle. "My clothes stay on." The boy pouted before changing his expression to a smirk, "And mine?" "Yours too, pervert." She poked him on the nose playfully. "I'm sorry, you'll have to go abstinent a bit longer." Deidara chuckled, "Dammit. I'll just have to fap then." Masahiko blushed, images popping in her head. "I-If you must!" She said, flustered.

Deidara smirked then, leaning in to kiss her softly. His lips were so warm and loving. Masahiko kissed him back, feeling that bubbly feeling again. She almost wanted to tell him that she loved him, but held it back, unsure if Deidara felt that way about their relationship. She stared at him longingly once he broke the kiss. "I'm going to get a shower now, hm. You should too once I'm done!" The blonde looked down at both of their clay covered hands, they didn't exactly have time to wash up before that teacher walked in. The blonde opened up his bag, quickly finding a change of clothes and putting them under his arm. "Dei, you're going in those pants? What if someone sees?" The girl whined, looking down at the hand print with worry. "It's just across the hall and plus, you said I have to keep my clothes on around you, hm." He stuck his tongue out teasingly before leaving.

The girl sighed, plopping back down on her bed. She might as well get comfortable since she couldn't go anywhere until Deidara came back. Her thoughts wandered to how Sasori was doing now... She hoped he wouldn't be upset long and that maybe out of the two of them he could at least forgive Deidara in the end. She was so terrible, he had confided in her about his parents... Maybe it wasn't so bad that classes started again tomorrow, since Deidara and Sasori were both upperclassmen she could just take some time to herself for the day.

What was taking Deidara so long? He probably had to blow dry his hair and straighten it, knowing him. Or was he really serious about fapping? Her mind wandered to naughty things... That always seemed to happen when she thought about him... Soon enough, the blonde returned. His hair was unsurprisingly dry and straight and he wore a pair of baggy plaid pajama pants and a black muscle shirt. He still looked so attractive though, no matter what he wore. "Hey, I wore this so you wouldn't get any funny ideas, hm." Deidara put his hand to his hip, noticing the girls stares. "Usually I just sleep in my underwear." He winked, happy to put that image in her head.

Masahiko pouted, grabbing a change of clothes before she headed to the shower herself. "Whatever. Just don't touch anything." "That's not what you said last night, hm." Deidara called, as she walked out the door. The blonde wondered what she could have meant. Were there things she didn't want him to see? That just made him more curious. Deidara snooped around her room, finding nothing but clothes and toys, a couple pairs of underwear but surely she wasn't still embarrassed about those? Just then a book caught his eye from under the bed. Was this her sketch book? He grabbed it curiously, hesitating before opening it. What if she was a terrible artist? Would he still feel the same way about her?

When the girl returned, she had changed into pajama bottoms (with hearts on them) and a t-shirt. She blushed bright red when she saw Deidara flipping through her sketch book. He didn't find it as such a big deal but apparently she did. "Deidara, I told you not to touch anything!" She whined, trying to pull the book out of his hands with no use. The blonde chuckled, "It's no big deal. I like your drawings, they're cute." Masahiko brightened up a bit, he really liked them? But she wasn't sure cute would be the descriptive word she was going for. The girl plopped down on the bed then, pouting. "I don't know if cute is good though. I mean, I want people to feel things when they see my work, not just 'awww that's cute' and then pin it up on their fridge or something."

Deidara chuckled again, amused, "Hey, it's still a feeling, hm. Maybe not a deep emotion filled one, but they're light and happy. People like to feel happy." Masahiko smiled then, moving closer to cuddle him on the bed. Deidara wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making her feel at ease. "True, but I think dark emotions are more interesting. Nobody is ashamed to be happy but they're ashamed to be jealous, angry, depressed... I want to show those emotions to people. To have them understand them in a visual form. And love too! I want to show people how love is!" The girl said, more excitedly now. "Oh, you're the expert on love?" The blonde smirked, making her blush. What was she saying? "I... uhm... W-well, I mean it's probably different for everyone but how I see love." Masahiko stuttered.

"Oh? And how do you see it, hm?" Deidara pressed, honestly curious. The girl blushed harder, unsure really how to explain it. "It's probably going to sound silly but I'll try to explain. I think it's more than just happy bubbly feelings though. It's difficult honestly, because you need this person, but you also want to do what's best for them. Never wanting to lose them... Those ugly emotions and desperation, but knowing you have each other to count on. Love is so interesting, it can be one of the greatest emotions ever, but also the worst, you know?" The blonde nodded understandingly, surprised to hear her talk so much at once. "Deidara, what do you want people to feel when they see your art?" The girl put her finger up to her lip curiously.

Deidara grinned, like he had been holding in this explanation forever. "Well, -true- art is an explosion! With my art, I want people to witness a flash of sublime beauty! It's so cool and exhilarating, right? Seeing the beauty of my artistic creations explode before their eyes, it's truly wonderful." Masahiko smiled, he was so passionate about his art and she found it so attractive. Leaning in, she gave him a soft kiss. His lips were so warm and soft, she loved kissing him. Deidara pressed his lips into hers, deepening it. He wrapped his other arm around her now, tangling his hand in her hair.

"Dei..." The girl whined, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. She gave in and Deidara quickly gained dominance, rubbing his tongue against hers. After breaking the kiss, the blonde pecked her lips one last time before she flung herself at him, resting her head against his chest and gripping on to the front of his shirt. "Deidara, I love you!" Masahiko admitted passionately. She couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to know. The blonde froze... nobody had ever said that to him before... Well, family but that was different... He didn't know what to say. He liked her, really liked but wasn't sure if it was love yet. "I uhm... don't want to lie to you... but I'm just not sure if I feel that intensely yet." Deidara explained.

Masahiko could feel her heart breaking, she had given him everything! Well, almost... He had kissed her, seen her naked and touched her too... And he didn't even know if it was good enough to call love. She felt betrayed but it wasn't his fault... right? She'd rather him be honest instead of lie to her, right? She could wait for him because she loved him. "I'm sorry." Deidara admitted, after she fell silent. "I guess I kinda ruined the moment, hm?" The girl pouted against his chest, "Sorta. Now I'm kinda upset... but it's okay." The blonde chuckled then, how was this funny? He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "You're just like Danna, hm. He hates waiting but hey, sometimes the best things in life you have to wait for."

She thought over what he said... He was sorta right. But what if he decided he didn't love her after all? Deidara leaned down to kiss her again, eager to cheer her up. "Hey, I can tell you though, I've never felt even like this for anyone else before, hm. I don't want to be quick and call it love yet but you're definitely special." Masahiko couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Dei." The girl got up and turned off the light, "Now let's go to sleep, there's classes again tomorrow."

In the morning, she woke up in Deidara's arms. The blonde stirred in his sleep when the alarm clock blared, opening his eyes and sighing. "What's the matter, Dei? You get to make art today, right?" Masahiko giggled, sitting up in the bed. "I know, hm. Just wish it didn't have to be so early." He rubbed his eyes and sat up as well. The girls eyes darted down, noticing the rather large morning wood he was sporting. "Dei!" Masahiko whined. "Hm?" The blonde grunted, then followed her gaze. "Oh, that... Stop looking at it, hm!" Deidara covered himself up with the blanket.

"Go like... fap or something! I'm going to get ready in the bathroom!" Masahiko shouted, flustered. The boy frowned, "For your information, morning wood isn't even sexual, hm." He said like a know it all. "Fine, whatever." She giggled cutely, "I'll be going straight to class so... I'll see you at lunch time, okay?" Masahiko knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible. Seeing Deidara all... like that... had excited her, and she didn't want to break the clothes stay rule in a day!

After she made it to her first class, a painting class, she instantly recognized that girl from the clay studio earlier! She -was- in one of her classes. Masahiko blushed, hoping she wouldn't look over and notice her. Surely enough, she looked over, a look of recognition spreading across her face as she made her way over. What was she even going to say? Once she sat beside her, Masahiko could tell she was really pretty, she had straight black hair and innocent purple eyes... and that chest! She was jealous. "Uhm..." The other girl blushed, looking away from the red head. "I just wanted to say... t-that I'm sorry about yesterday... I mean, you guys wanted to be alone and t-then I just walked right in... I..." She was so meek and timid... and kinda adorable. Masahiko had thought -she- was shy... but maybe she wasn't after listening to this girl. At least she could say a sentence without stuttering.

"That's okay, really. Just uh- don't tell anyone, okay?" Masahiko said reassuringly, this girl was so awkward, she was making her feel awkward now. The dark haired girl shook her head like she wouldn't even think about doing such a thing, "I-I wont!" Her cheeks tinted pink and she twiddled her thumbs in her lap, "I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. W-what's your name?" "I'm Masahiko. Masahiko Nyomi. Nice to meet you." She smiled kindly. Even though it was a terrible first impression... Maybe she could say she had a friend now? Hinata nodded, then returned her gaze to the front of the room. The teacher was going to start their lesson so, Masahiko supposed she should shut up too.

When the teacher was done his lecture, most of which Masahiko zoned out on because she couldn't stop day dreaming about Deidara, Hinata turned to her. "Y-you should paint a picture for your boyfriend. I-I'm going to paint a picture for the boy I like." Masahiko blushed and then nodded, "Thanks Hinata, that's a really good idea." The girl stared at the small canvas, thinking about what she wanted to paint for him. She hoped it was okay but she started to paint Deidara. He was so inspirational to her, after all. She drew the blonde in the middle with his clay creations around him. He looked kinda crazy, but happy at the same time. She loved his long blonde hair and his striking blue eyes. He was so perfect.

The bell rang shortly after she finished. Should she... give it to Deidara once she saw him at lunch? "Your painting looks really awesome. I-I'm jealous." Hinata said, looking over her shoulder. Masahiko didn't really think it was anything special, a lot of people had painted better pictures but it was of Deidara... So, it was special in that sense. "He looks really cool here." The other girl giggled, "You must really admire him." The red haired girl blushed, "Of course! Deidara is the coolest!"

Masahiko turned to Hinata, "Hey, we should have lunch together. I mean, if you want to." The other girls face lit up, "R-really? Okay!" After making it out side, carrying the canvas under her arm she noticed a familar face. It was... Sasori. Masahiko hid the painting, making sure he couldn't see it. Would he still be mad at her? He looked pretty calm. "Hey." Sasori said in a dull voice as he approached the two girls, most of his interest being with Masahiko. She squirmed a bit, uncomfortable at the so many different ways this conversation could go. "Hey Sasori." She tried to say as casually as possible while Hinata just stayed quiet and watched.

The boy looked down at the ground awkwardly, "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday, and..." He went to his bag then and took out a bag of candy. Were those... fuzzy peaches?! Masahiko stared at them in awe and Sasori chuckled at her reaction. "I thought I could share them with you." The girl nodded enthusiastically and the trio went to sit in Sasori's favorite spot under the tree. "I give some of my share to Hinata, okay?" Masahiko took some peaches and gave them to the other girl. Hinata blushed and nodded thankfully. "T-thank you so much!"

Sasori felt strange but... maybe happy? He'd never really had lunch with anyone before so maybe this is what friendship felt like. If he couldn't have Masahiko be his girl, then maybe being a friend would be okay. "Oh, and by the way Sasori, you're forgiven." The girl smiled happily and the red head could feel his cheeks heating up. "Good." He mumbled, before taking another candy. The girls phone buzzed in her pocket, causing the two others to look at her briefly.

[Text from: Deidara]  
= Hey hunny! Where are you?~

Masahiko squirmed a bit. Would Sasori want to see Deidara again so soon or...? "Sasori, would you mind if Deidara joins us? I mean you guys were friends so..." "It's fine." Sasori sighed, "Just as long as he knows not to piss me off." "Okay." The girl nodded sheepishly, texting back her boyfriend.

[Text to: Deidara]  
= Hey Dei! I ran into Sasori and he apologized about yesterday. So... Now me and a friend are just eating lunch with him. We're just at the spot by the tree. Just try not to piss him off but he seems in a good mood. ^^ Oh, and I made you something!

It wasn't long afterwards before Deidara hugged her from behind. "Hey Massy-chan!" The blonde tighted his grasp around her and gave her a soft kiss, making her heart beat speed up. She didn't want to push Deidara away but... was PDA in front of Sasori really a good idea? She told him -not- to piss him off! She could see Sasori frown, before turning his attention back to the candy. "Deidara..." The red head said, tone sounding slightly threatening. "You better have made her your girlfriend..." He didn't want to think that stupid friend of his was just stringing her along and seeing other people on the side. He would kill him. Or severely hurt him at least. That brat knew nothing about commitment, just as his fleeting art, he highly doubted he would let someone tie him down, love or not.

Deidara pouted, knowing what Sasori was getting at. "I did, hm." "Good." Sasori mumbled, taking another fuzzy peach. The blondes eyes lit up as he went to take one, before getting swatted away by his roommate. Sasori frowned. "They're mine. You're not allowed to have any." Deidara pouted, "Greedy little..."

Hinata tapped Masahiko on the shoulder lightly, "Y-you should... uhm... show Deidara your picture now." She said quietly and the red haired girl nodded. She hoped Deidara would like it! He liked her other sketches so... "Deidara, look. I painted you something." "Hm?" The blonde looked over curiously as she presented it to him. "Hey, I don't look like that, hm!" Deidara pouted before brightening up, "I'm kidding, I love it!" "Really Dei?" Masahiko's eyes sparkled and he nodded enthusiastically, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Mm... I'd reward you but too public, hm." He whispered against her ear, making her blush. His tone was so seductive... She was getting excited again. Dammit Deidara! Why did he have to be so attractive?

"I have something for you too!" The boy exclaimed, looking through his bag and showing her the clay bird from yesterday. Masahiko's eyes sparkled, it was so amazing! Deidara was a true artist! "It's so amazing, Deidara!" The girl took it from him gratefully. "Thank you! I'll cherish it eternally!" Masahiko exclaimed. Hinata and Sasori looked to Deidara as his facial expression fell. The red head could tell why, he knew Deidara well enough to know, but the girl was left wondering.

The blonde frowned then, burning with anger. "Don't compare my art to that eternal crap, hm!" Deidara shouted, making the girl hurt and scared that he was mad. "Deidara... I..." The girl squeaked out before the blonde grabbed the sculpture and threw it against the tree. The bird shattered into pieces. But he had spent so long working on it... Why? "Deidara, calm down. She didn't mean anything by it." Sasori defended, getting irritated. "You -would- say that, hm!" The blonde growled, getting up to leave. "Have fun with your eternal art, you can pick up the pieces and keep them forever! None of you will ever understand true art, hm!" Deidara mocked before storming off.

Masahiko stared at the broken sculpture blankly... She was so hurt and angry that she didn't even know how to feel anymore... She liked the sculpture and Deidara had destroyed it... Well, he destroyed a lot of things. Hinata looked at her sympathetically, "I-it'll be okay, I-I'm sure it will be." The girl stuttered. "But... Deidara... I made him so mad..." Masahiko said weakly, her voice wavering. Sasori took a deep breath before sighing, "Don't worry about that idiot. You know why I didn't want you and him together, because he can't be in a relationship. He's just like his art. Commitment is impossible for him." The boy stated, causing Hinata to turn to him sadly.

Masahiko thought over what Sasori had said... Maybe it was true after all. But she loved Deidara so much... "But... Deidara's not a bad person... Maybe he just needs some time... If it's new for him then I'll wait until he warms up to it..." The girl started crying then. She quickly tried to wipe them away but more just fell. This would be the second time Sasori saw her cry.

(AN: Poor Masahiko! ;w; Deidara is so mean, jk I love him, he's just crazy! XD THERE YOU GO DANNA, TAKE THAT REBOUND! DON'T PUSSY FOOT AROUND BASES, YOU TAKE THAT GIRL TO HOME BASE, NOW. (Sasori: I don't even know what you're talking about. Is that supposed to be a sex analogy? e_e) But yes, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading~)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The red head moved closer, wrapping his arms around her gently. He didn't really know how to comfort people but he had seen Deidara hold her the other night and it seemed to cheer her up. Masahiko hugged him back tightly, "Thank you, Sasori." She pulled away then, afraid a long embrace might've made Hinata feel awkward, or maybe even Sasori. "I'm okay now." The girl said, wiping the last of her tears.

The dark haired girl looked relieved while Sasori still looked at her with worry. He knew it was a bad idea. Deidara could never last in a long term relationship, it just wasn't him. Should he tell her to leave him now? Before it got worse... She was already in love with him... Maybe he should just let her find out for herself. It'll be difficult, but would she really listen to him at this point?

Masahiko chuckled nervously, "Why do you both look so upset? I'm okay, I promise. I'll just text him and apologize." "I-I just don't think you should have to apologize for saying a word... I-I mean Deidara-kun is nice but... I think he's being unfair..." Hinata admitted, holding her hand up to her chest nervously. Surely Masahiko would understand. The other girl shook her head, "No, I knew Deidara's art was important to him and that he despises eternal art so... I shouldn't have said it." She looked down sadly, like it was all her fault. Maybe she was a terrible match for Deidara after all. She was just so happy with him. He made her feel special and helped her gain confidence.

The bell buzzed, signalling that lunch time was over. Sasori looked up at it boredly and then passed Masahiko the remaining the candies. "Here, you can have the rest." She took them gratefully... Sasori was so nice... Masahiko exchanged numbers with Hinata. Maybe she could contact her another time when she wasn't so upset. After finishing up her last couple classes, the girl headed to her room. She wondered if Deidara would come back so soon... Or if he was still mad?

She opened the door to find an empty room... Well, people wise and Deidara's stuff was gone... He had moved out so soon? Would he stay with Sasori again or... Had he found another dorm to stay in? Maybe a girl? Her heart clenched thinking about it. Masahiko plopped down on her bed, hoping she could get this settled out.

[Text to: Deidara]  
= Deidara, I'm really sorry for what I said. I just sorta blurted it out. I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean to insult your art. Please forgive me. :(

[Text to: Sasori]  
= Hey... Uhm, sorry to bother you. I was just wondering, did Deidara move back in your dorm?

Deidara's answer was immediate. How did he even type so fast?

[Text from: Deidara]  
= Whatever. Don't treat me like the bad guy now because I'm not! I thought you understood my art and you just compared it to that crap so freely, obviously you don't understand it at all!

Masahiko sighed... How was she going to get out of this? She really didn't mean to insult Deidara's art. Now he was so mad. The next message from Sasori made her worry...

[Text from: Sasori]  
= No, I haven't seen him at all since lunch time.  
Where did Deidara go? Was he living with another girl now? She felt her eyes sting and the tears whelling up. It was just one comment, why did Deidara have to take things -this- far? She hadn't meant to upset him.

[Text to: Deidara]  
= I'm sorry! :( Please, Dei. Maybe I don't understand your art... I want to though. Come back and talk to me!

She waited 5 minutes, but it felt like forever... Deidara still wouldn't reply to her. Was he busy? Or just ignoring her? Both seemed likely... She pulled her knees close to her body. What if she lost him forever?

[Text to: Deidara]  
= Deidara! I love you! Stop ignoring me... :(

A few seconds later, he replied. She was afraid to look at the messaged but her curiosity got the better of her.

[Text from: Deidara]  
= I need some time alone. Please stop messaging me.

Well, it wasn't the worst response he could have given her. At least he was alone... Or could she trust that? Maybe she would never understand artists... Sure, she was sort of one herself but when it came to people thinking her art was eternal or fleeting, she didn't really care too much. Not enough to abandon Deidara and make him worry about her... Like, apparently he thought it was okay to do to her. She didn't understand him and it made her frustrated... It just felt like there was so much she didn't know about him and suddenly maybe Sasori made more sense to her? Sasori knew Deidara best... Maybe she could get him to help her?

[Text to: Sasori]  
= I'm sorry to burden you, Sasori Senpai but... Deidara doesn't want to talk to me so I'm kind of upset. I just want someone to talk to that knows him... :(

Sasori usually texted back quickly so she knew she wouldn't have to wait long.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Okay. I'm just in my studio now... Do you remember where it is?

[Text to: Sasori]  
= Yeah! I'll be there in a few! Thank you!

After pulling herself together, or trying to, Masahiko made her way up to Sasori's art studio. She knocked on the door gingerly, still feeling bad to bother Sasori after what she had done to him... Would it be strange? Being in this room again where she had told him she loved his best friend? The red head answered the door quickly, looking well... gorgeous as always. "You know, you didn't have to knock." He stated, leading her in. Masahiko nodded, "Oh. So uhm... what're you up to?"

He turned back towards her, furrowing his eyebrows, "It doesn't matter. You came to talk about Deidara, didn't you? You don't have to beat around the bush, I hate waiting anyway." Masahiko made an unsure expression, "I did. But, you don't have to say it like I don't care about you at all... I'm just worried about him." Sasori shrugged, "Well, I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He sat down on his stool then and Masahiko joined him, this whole setting feeling like dejavu to her.

She looked around at Sasori's art... It was so amazing... She couldn't believe she had said Deidara was her favorite artist over Senpai. At least Sasori would never throw his pieces at a tree and watch it shatter... He loved his creations, they were just like family to him, literally. They were sacred and should be treated with the utmost care! Sasori Senpai was a -true- artist! Maybe they treated their art how they treated their women, Deidara treated his like crap and Sasori took care of his... What was she thinking?! She choose Deidara... She shouldn't be thinking this way about him...

"So, what is the idiot doing now?" Sasori mumbled, still in shock how she could ever love his bratty roommate. Well, he knew Deidara was a smooth talker, that's how he got girls interested but once commitment sunk in he would run. He was a trickster really. Although most of the girls he was with didn't really care for commitment either, besides this one. Masahiko nibbled her lip, now Sasori was bad talking him too? "Well, he was staying in my room but when I came back today, all of his stuff was gone. I'm worried. I know he's mad but would he actually go cheat on me?" Sasori stared at her, his expression dull but hinting at sympathy. "I don't know."

Her phone buzzed then, Sasori was right here so... Deidara had replied to her? She looked at her inbox and the message was from... Hinata?

[Text from: Hinata]  
= Hey Masahiko. I'm sorry your first message from me has to be like this but... I just saw Deidara with the girl in the dorm across from me... and they kissed and I think they were talking about doing other stuff... I'm really sorry, just thought you should know. :'(

Masahiko's eyes widened... She didn't even feel pain... just complete shock. Deidara had... cheated on her? Or was about to? She thought she was special to him... He said she had potential... That she was his girlfriend... The tears started streaming out of her eyes now and she held the phone up for Sasori to read. The red head took it with confusion, gritting his teeth when he read the whole message. He began texting the girl back from Masahiko's phone, she was too busy crying to notice.

[Text to: Hinata]  
= This is Sasori. What's the room number? I'm going to drag that mutt back by his tail.

Hinata texted him back with the room number and Sasori went to leave. "I'll be right back, okay? Just stay here." The red head said, passing her back the phone. She caught it and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Sasori..." Masahiko whined. She wasn't sure what to do... Was he going to hurt Deidara? Should she protect him or... Did she even mind if he was hurt now? Look what he did to her, after all...

Sasori knocked at the door loudly. That idiot was going to get a piece of his mind. Soon enough, Deidara answered the door in just his underwear. The red head looked him over with disgust. "What brings you here, Danna, hm?" The blonde smirked, leaning across the door frame casually. "You know, I'm a bit busy." Deidara chuckled now, looking back at the girl waiting on her bed, making the other boys blood boil. Sasori grabbed him by the neck, "I'm here because you stole her away from me and now you go cheat on her. Get your shit, your coming back to your own room. If you know what's good for you, you'll hurry." The red head growled.

Deidara frowned, grabbing Sasori's hand and pushing it off him. "D'aww, did I make you mad, Dan-na?" He chuckled then, "You're just jealous that she choose me over you, hm. Really, it just comes down to whose more artistic, and we both know that's me." The blonde bragged, snapping Sasori's last nerve. Sasori didn't hesitate to clock Deidara in the jaw, making him fall back and hold him face in pain. "Oww, that hurt, asshole! Look, she obviously doesn't know a thing about art so you can have her!" The girl squeaked in the bed, holding up the sheet to block herself. The shorter boy made his way into the room, a murderous expression plastered on his face. "Oh? You're so quick to judge, Deidara. Maybe she knows more about art than you, you stubborn little shit."

"Shut up! My art is absolute! True art is an explosion!" Deidara shouted angrily. "Uhm!" The girl piped in, "Could you guys like... fight about this somewhere else?" Sasori squinted his eyes, would this whore shut up? Anyone who would be willing to have sex on a whim like that, he despised. "Well, we could if this dipshit would get dressed and listen to me." He motioned towards Deidara. The blonde made a tch sound, going to find his shirt and pants.

After making it back to their dorm, Deidara plopped down on the bed stubbornly. "Thanks for ruining my chance to get laid, hm." The red head held back his murderous urges, he had to do that a lot around the brat. "You have a girlfriend, you prick. Or have you forgotten so soon?" The blonde bit his lip without saying anything. Sasori sighed, sitting down on his bed, looking across to his friend. "Deidara, I'm not trying to be a jerk here but I think you should talk to her and tell her what you both want to do. She deserves to know and making her wait around is cruel. She knows about you trying to get with that other woman so if she forgives you for that, honestly I will be surprised."

Deidara looked down at his lap sadly and sighed himself, "I know, Danna..." "I'm going to text her to come talk to you, okay? I'll leave once she gets here." The red head got out his phone. He wasn't really sure how things would turn out... He couldn't see her forgiving Deidara but would she? She loved him after all? He wasn't really hoping for her to get with him instead, he just liked to see the girl happy. The truth was, she kinda reminded Sasori of himself before he was tainted with pain. The pain had changed him so much, he didn't want someone else to go through that too.

The girl didn't take too long to show up. She thanked Sasori for his help and then went inside to see Deidara. She was trying to keep strong, she had told herself not to cry in front of him but here she was, tears streaming down her face. "Dei!" The girl sobbed, going over to sit beside him. Deidara looked at her sympathetically... guilty... He wasn't sure if he should even try to comfort her at this point. "I'm really sorry." The blonde said quietly, ashamed with himself. He didn't even know why he did those terrible things. He was just so angry...

Masahiko grabbed his hand, looking at him sincerely. "Deidara... It was terrible what you did... I don't even fully understand why you got so angry with me but... I don't think you're a bad person." The girl paused then, "I have a lot that I want you to know. Maybe I wasn't honest enough with you but, you mean a lot to me." Deidara's heart skipped a beat... He wasn't sure why, maybe he really did love her, but he was really scared she would break up with him right now.

"My art is difficult to understand so, I'm sorry! Maybe you can understand it in time, hm!" Deidara said desperately, taking both of her hands and putting them up to his chest... He looked so hopeful. Masahiko's eyes watered... She knew she had to do this though. "Deidara, you know, you've helped me a lot. Before I met you, I was just a shy kid that had no friends..." The girl shifted her glance then, reminiscing of when she met him in the art gallery. "Maybe after thinking I was a failure for so long, I was just happy that someone believed in me..." Her eyes watered up more and another tear fell down her face. "I was so happy, Deidara. When you showed me your fireworks, when we talked about art and made sculptures together... I don't want it to end..." The girl squeaked out the last part. She still had more to say, she couldn't break down now.

"Maybe I can understand fleeting art after all..." Masahiko said softly, "You showed me a lot, Deidara. I've never felt happiness like I have with you. I'll never forget our memories together but... I don't think I can be your girlfriend right now." She tightened her grasp around his hand. "Deidara... I love you..." The girl said softly, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I don't know... Maybe something could happen in the future, I just... It hurts so much now." The blonde wrapped his arms around her tightly, making her gasp at his sudden movement. "I'm so sorry..." Deidara mumbled again. Even though he had hurt her so much, it still felt comforting to be held in his arms. "And... I... I didn't cheat on you. Sasori came in before anything happened..."

Masahiko sighed, wrapping her arms around the boy back. "Deidara, that's not the point... You were still going to and you hurt me... I'm not trying to be mean here, but do you really enjoy girls like that? Isn't it better to have a connection with the person?" Deidara thought over what she said. He really did enjoy his time with Masahiko... It was different to meet a girl like her. She had thought so highly of him and then he went and screwed it all up. Over a word. Why did he get with these girls he didn't even like? Was it really worth it? To feel loved for a night, but never again... Maybe, commitment was just difficult for him... But he... he loved her. He had realized now that he did.

"I wont get with any other girl, hm. It's pointless now, I'll wait for you!" The blonde exclaimed, hugging her tighter now. The girls eyes widened. It was so hard to say no to Deidara, but this time as 'just friends' would be good for them. She loved Deidara so she had to be strong. She remembered what Deidara had said before that sometimes the best things in life you have to wait for. Maybe it was true here too. "Thank you, Deidara... I'll wait for you too..." Masahiko said softly.

Masahiko was moving some art supplies for a teacher now. The boxes were heavy but she was stubborn enough to take two at a time. It had been a couple days after the break up now but it was still the only thing on her mind. How was Deidara doing now? Was he going to stay true to his word about waiting for her? She wanted to talk to him... but taking a couple more days to themselves would probably be best.

"Hey, do you need some help there?" A familiar voice asked quietly. Was she so caught up she hadn't noticed them approach her? It was... Sasori. "Y-yeah! If you don't mind. The teacher just wants me to take them to room 214." Masahiko blushed, still flustered by her senpai's presence. The boy grabbed a box from her then and started walking. Sasori always walked a head of her, he was so impatient. "Sasori, uhm... How is Deidara doing?" The girl asked curiously, trying to hide her face behind the box but it wasn't quite big enough.

The red head turned back slightly, "He's okay, I guess. He's been kind of mopey lately but I'm sure it's only temporary." He shrugged then, returning his view to watch where he was going. Masahiko nodded understandingly, "That's good." She nibbled her lip, unsure of how she should feel about that. Silence ensued for a moment before Sasori spoke again. "How are you?" He asked quietly. Masahiko wasn't really sure how to answer... How -was- she doing? Did Sasori really want to know or was he just being polite? "I'm okay. I mean, I miss him but it would probably be weird seeing each other so soon." The girl sped up her pace a bit then, trying to catch up to Sasori. "And, I miss you too! You haven't talked to me since... you know." She pouted, now walking beside him.

Sasori smirked, "Oh? Well I'm doing a puppet show in town later... I could get you a ticket if you want to go... We could hang out afterwards too." Masahiko perked up with excitement, almost dropping the box on the floor. "That sounds great, Sasori senpai! Do you do the puppet show by yourself? I'm not sure if I can imagine it." She giggled and the red head shook his head. "No, I just control the puppets from behind the scenes. Other people do the other stuff." The girl nodded understandingly and smiled, "Well, they picked the best puppet master for the job!" Sasori smiled lightly, "You think so?"

After they finished up with the art supplies, they headed down to the theatre where Sasori was presenting the puppet show. They were quite early, he didn't like to make people wait for him after all. "You should take a seat upfront." Sasori motioned over to the empty seats. Masahiko giggled at his excitement, he must've really wanted her to see his play. "I don't know, is it sad? I don't want everyone to see me crying." The girl chuckled. Sasori made an amused sound, "Well, it is. But, I'm sure you'll be fine." She eventually agreed to sit up front anyway, mostly joking about the crying part, although she did get pretty worked up during sad things.

It was almost a full house! She was surprised how many people would show up... but was happy. She was glad for Sasori to get this type of audience. "Good luck, Sasori!" Masahiko called as he headed back stage. It was kinda lonely sitting by herself but she was somewhat glad. Least she could concentrate on Sasori senpai's art instead of having someone chatting her ear off. She felt special that he would invite her, like his special guest.

The story was a love suicide story about a merchant named Tokubei and a prostitute named Ohatsu. Tokubei had been accused of stealing money and was being forced to marry another woman. He of course refused because he was already in love with Ohatsu. However, Ohatsu didn't have a choice who she could marry, working at a brothel after all. In the end, seeing no way they could be together, they committed suicide and pledged their eternal love would last in heaven. They would get married there too. Masahiko did end up crying a little...

After it was over, Sasori met her upfront, taking the seat beside her. Every one else had pretty much left already so they were practically alone. Must've been just as impatient as the puppeteer. It was quite dark now, besides a few lights for the audience to see their way out. "So, what did you think?" The red head asked curiously. She couldn't help but be reminded when Deidara had first shown her his art. He had been so excited to know what she thought too. "It was great, Sasori but..." She pouted then, "I don't mean to sound like a jerk but... What if there is no after life and they never get to get married? It makes me sad." Sasori made an amused sound, "Well, I didn't make up the story, Monzaemon Chikamatsu did." Masahiko nodded... That name sounded familiar to her... Oh! Sasori said he was his favorite artist!

"Oh! That's awesome!" Masahiko exclaimed. The boy chuckled lightly, "I know. I'm not really sure if I like the ending either though. I'd rather them live. To take a chance for heaven is so risky." "D'aww, Sasori likes happy endings?" The girl poked him on the nose jokingly, making him go cross eyed briefly. He was so cute! "I guess I do." He said quietly. "I think it was a good representation of love though, how far they would go for each other was sweet." Masahiko said thoughtfully. Before when she mentioned the word love she would instantly think of Deidara... But now she wasn't really sure who to think about... "I mean, dying together is kind of nice, if you have to die at all."

Sasori nodded, shifting his glance to the floor as something popped into his mind. He looked so sad now... Had she hit a nerve by what she said? Was it her and Deidara he was reminded of? No, it couldn't be, he had talked about Deidara openly when they were carrying the boxes so... "I-Is everything okay, Sasori? You just look like you're upset." Well, upset compared to his usual look. The red head looked up at her and shook his head. It was such a simple gesture but it was so heart breaking. Sasori... "What's wrong?" Masahiko said with worry, taking his hand. He wasn't sure if he should trust her with this... When he confided in her the first time, she crushed him afterwards by telling him she loved Deidara...

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can trust you with this." He turned away again, "Let's get out of here and find something to do. Maybe at the end of the night I'll tell you." Masahiko nodded, suddenly becoming as impatient as the boy. If Sasori senpai was upset then she wanted to help him -now-! But... Maybe it was something that couldn't be helped with? The pair went to get something to eat then. They went to a pizza place and ordered a small between the two of them, neither of them were big eaters. Masahiko took small bites at a time, not wanting to make a pig out of herself infront of her senpai. It was kind of an awkward meal since Sasori wouldn't talk. Besides ordering the pizza, he hadn't talked since they left the theatre. Was he still upset?

"Sasori senpai, have you ever thought of making your own puppet show before? I mean like, your own story line and everything." The girl asked curiously, hoping a change in topic would cheer him up. Sasori peered up at her, "I guess I've thought about it. Well, I've tried to make some story lines up before... I just hate endings." Masahiko couldn't help but chuckle, of course Sasori would. Eternity never ended afterall. "Well, I'd like to hear some of your unfinished stories sometime." The girl smiled, cheering him up a little bit.

After they finished the pizza, they walked around a nearby mall. They couldn't really decide on a store they both wanted to look at so they were left mostly wandering. There were a few clothing stores Masahiko wouldn't have minded looking at, but she figured she'd spare Sasori the torture. He didn't seem to mind the silence so much anyway. It was nice, people had always found her quietness as awkward but... Sasori didn't. Maybe he accepted her just the way she was?

Just then a booth caught her eye and her eyes sparkled. She grabbed onto the red heads arm and pointed excitedly, "Sasori senpai, can we go in the photobooth together? I've always found the idea so romantic!" The girl gushed and then blushed shortly afterwards, realizing what she had said. It wasn't a date, was it? She just broke up with Deidara. It couldn't be. Oh no. "I mean..." Masahiko began, not really sure how she could get herself out of this. Sasori just chuckled, amused. "Sure."

The two went over into the booth and Sasori looked around awkwardly, second guessing if he really wanted to do this or not. He didn't know how to pose for pictures. He mostly just agreed for the girls sake. "Pose, Sasori!" The girl said excitedly but he just sat still, emotion unchanging. The first photo flashed, probably just of her whining for the boy to do something. "Well, fine. It's okay if you don't want to." She pouted, sitting down with him. The girl smiled then, knowing she wouldn't get much more from the unamused boy. A few more flashes later, Masahiko turned to him, "Can I hug you? You know... for photos sake." She blushed then and the boy just nodded, making no effort to move as she wrapped her arms around him. It was awkward but as soon as the camera flashed she pulled away.

Masahiko blushed and put her hand up to her chest nervously. Was Sasori senpai having fun? Maybe she shouldn't have asked him to do this with her. She wondered what it would be like with Deidara, before she felt bad and banished the outgoing blonde from her thoughts. The camera flashed again, the last of them too. Masahiko got out excitedly and looked at their photos. It wasn't really what she was expecting and Sasori pretty much looked the same in every photo but at least she could always remember this day with him. "Here, you should keep one too, Sasori." The girl handed one to him and he looked at it skeptically. "Okay." He nodded.

Why was Sasori senpai so quiet? Like, not in general but just right now he didn't seem very talkative. Ahh, he was probably uncomfortable! Maybe they could do something more in his alley of interests. "Why don't we check out the art supplies store next?" Masahiko offered but the boy just shook his head. "That's okay, I don't really need anything. If you wanted to look though we could." "Oh, that's okay. I was mostly just asking for your sake. I feel like I'm boring you." The girl admitted and Sasori shook his head again. "No, I've just got something on my mind. I'm sorry if it's making this awkward for you." Masahiko nodded understandingly. Was it the thing from earlier?

"Actually... if we could go somewhere more private... I could tell you now." Sasori admitted, averting his gaze. Masahiko nodded. They went to a park after that, being late at night there was nobody else there. Sasori sat down on a bench and the girl joined him, anxious and maybe a bit nervous what he had to say. "So uhm... What is it, Sasori?" The girl asked uncomfortably, kicking a rock with her shoe to keep her mind distracted. The boy turned to her, "I'm sorry for making you wait. I just needed to know if I could trust you... I'm honestly not sure if I do... But maybe I need to have hope in someone." The girl nodded understandingly. She knew she did a terrible thing to senpai but... she wanted to make amends for it. She wasn't sure who she wanted to be with romantically but she knew Sasori was her friend at least and she wanted to help him.

"I wont break your trust, I promise Sasori." The girl said sheepishly, she really meant it though. Maybe it just took awhile longer for her to realize than she did with Deidara, but Sasori was special to her too. He nodded, "I don't know if I feel comfortable... Could you tell me something personal about you? It might... help." Masahiko grinned, "That's not very specific." She said, mocking his words when they had played the honesty game before. "But, hm... I'll think of something..." She put her finger up to her lip, all she could really think about now was what just happened with Deidara and maybe how she felt about it. But, she didn't want to tell that to Sasori... Maybe if she dug further back...

Maybe -that- could work? "Well, I don't really have a specific example but... maybe I can just tell you how I feel in general, like about myself." She blushed then, feeling awkward to be so honest, but if it was what it took to get Sasori to trust her then... The boy just looked at her with interest. "Go on?" Masahiko looked down at her feet, reminiscing her past and her life. "Well I always feel like I'm not good enough. When I was a kid, I was always so nice, always wanting to make people happy but I guess I had to pay for it... Old habits die hard, because I'm not much different now." She smiled then, but her pain still showing on her face. "All I wanted was for people to like me but... They just bullied me and walked all over me..." The girl kicked the rock again, her voice wavering from remembering this. Sasori looked at her sympathetically, not knowing what else he could do.

"I did everything for them and they still would never accept me. I dunno, I guess doing everything for everyone else all the time... The only way I can really express myself is through art. I want people to know how I feel and understand after being misunderstood for so long." A tear ran down her face then but she quickly wiped it, "D-does that count as personal? I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to get so worked up. I mean you're the one upset..." The boy inched over and hugged her. "I'm sorry." Sasori admitted. "S-senpai, it's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry for me." The girl whined. He shook his head, "I'm not making up for anything. I just meant I'm sorry you had to experience that..." Sasori paused, unsure of what he wanted to say. Maybe that he wished he could help her but... Would that sound strange coming from him?

"I'll tell you what was on my mind now." The boy announced, looking down at the ground while he gathered his thoughts. "I was thinking about what you said earlier... about if there's a such thing as an after life together or not. No, you didn't put the thought in my head, I've been wondering this for awhile." He paused then, looking up at the star filled sky longingly. "I wonder where my parents are now... It's nice to think about them enjoying themselves in the after life... That their eternal love could last forever... But, I don't know. It just seems too good to be true. I mean, look how terrible humans are... Why are we so special that we get a life after death?" Masahiko just looked at him sympathetically, "Sasori..." She hugged him back then, hopefully he wouldnt get as upset as her. She was a crybaby so it was the usual, but it would kill her to see him cry.

"You know, they got to die together too... They were murdered... They eventually caught the guy the guy who did it... I thought once they did I would feel better but... It didn't get any better..." He wasn't sure why he was admitting all of this to her but his mouth just wouldn't stop. Maybe he had to tell someone after holding it in for so long. "I just wonder sometimes... My parents were good people, they loved each other and they loved me... Why would someone do something so terrible?" His voice wavered on the end and the girl hugged him tighter, now crying even harder than she was before. Except this time, not for herself. "Sasori... I'm so sorry... I know I'm just a useless girl but I wish I had the power to make things better for you." She sobbed, holding him as close as physically possible.

The boy let himself lay against her shoulder, the feeling of human comfort almost forgotten by him but it... felt nice. Little did she know she wasn't just a 'useless girl', she could do a lot for him, but it depended on if she wanted to. She loved Deidara afterall. Not him. The words stung his heart but there was still the warm feeling of comfort. Sasori backed away then. "It's fine, really. I mean it was so long ago and such a short time at that. It was pointless, really." He said, his voice sounding a bit bitter now. Masahiko shook her head. "It's not pointless. They're still your parents so it's understandable." He nodded, "I know..." The boy looked looked away, blushing slightly. "Uhm... will you... hold me a bit longer?" "Always." The girl said, trying to be comforting as she made her way over and hugged him again. Sasori rested his head against her chest, feeling at ease from her embrace.

She held him until the boys phone buzzed in his pocket, causing him to back away once again to check it. As Sasori looked at his phone, Masahiko could feel her heart beat speeding up. She had been so honest with Sasori and he was honest with her... Was she just scared to be so open with someone or was this a different feeling? Her feelings for Deidara had felt more like a craving while her feelings for Sasori now were more warm and caring. She longed for Deidara because he made her feel special but she longed for Sasori as well so she could make him feel special. It was strange.

[Text to: Sasori no Danna]  
= Danna, where are you? I thought your puppet show ended hours ago... D:

Sasori sighed, texting the blonde that he'd be coming back now. He lied and just said he decided to visit his granny after the show. Deidara would probably be mad to know that he was hanging out with his now ex girlfriend. He didn't really care about his feelings persay, just didn't want to deal with the nuisance of Deidara's hissy fits. "I guess we should call it a night now. Thank you for your time tonight, really." He admitted.

Masahiko's heart fluttered, not wanting to lose him so soon. "Wait, Sasori... I..." The girl grabbed his sleeve, making him stay put on the bench. She leaned closer then, inching towards his lips. It was act solely on emotion. She was almost there before Sasori grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away gently. "Look, I don't mind what you're trying to do..." He blushed but then turned his expression to serious, making sure she understood him. "I want to kiss you too but... If you kiss me again you better make sure you're mine eternally... If not, then... I'm sorry but don't bother."

What should she do? She really really liked Sasori... But could she give up Deidara for good?

(AN: Yay, chapter 5! I'm so slow ;w; So chapter 6 will probably take even longer but... I promise I'll try my best. Dat cliffhanger after all hahaha. Thanks for reading and please review! I'm curious, who do you think is better for her and why? Sasori or Deidara? Or maybe torn in between the two like she is? haha~)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She was sure she wanted this. Sasori wanted her for eternity and she wanted him. It was so comforting after being alone for so long, and he was so beautiful you'd have to be inhuman to resist him. How could she let this opportunity slip? Masahiko leaned upwards and softly brushed her lips against Sasori's. The contact made him lower himself to the bench, reaching his hands up and tangling them into her hair. He deepened the kiss, making it more passionate and loving. She had chosen him, forever and he wanted nothing more than to make her his.

"Sasori senpai..." The girl breathed, falling to his chest and wrapping her arms around him. She snuggled her face against him, taking in his scent. She missed his kisses, missed his touch... How could she have given it away so easily? The boy wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad you made this decision." His velvet voice said softly. She could feel her heart beating faster, with every beat she fell in love with him a little more. Sasori was her idol, her senpai. They were more alike than her and Deidara. The only time they got in a fight was because she didn't choose him so, as long as she was with him she would be happy and he would be happy too, right?

Sasori pulled away then. Masahiko looked at him pleadingly, her heart longing for him. "We should part ways for now though, I hate to make you wait but... I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" The boy offered. He sounded like he didn't want to leave but she supposed they should. She was so worked up right now, things could have happened if they were to spend the night with each other. She didn't want her first time with Sasori to be a whim, she wanted it to be romantic and have them at least exchange 'I love you's before it happened. Not like what happened with Deidara... "Okay Sasori, bye." He nodded and wished her a goodnight before he left.

Masahiko watched him leave under the moonlight. The end of their night was quite anticlimactic... She felt so strongly for him, a simple bye just seemed like an insult. None the less the girl went home and curled up in her bed, the red head still on her mind and hints of Deidara. It happened, she really gave Deidara up... It stung a bit to think she wouldn't be able to have the blonde again, well not without hurting Sasori at least, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

The girl woke up to a text from Sasori. Sitting up on her bed, Masahiko peered at the little screen.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Good morning.

As cool as ever, she thought amusingly, beginning to text him back.

[Text to: Sasori]  
= Good morning, Sasori senpai! I miss you, let's hang out right away? ;w;

She waited for a response, which was strange. Sasori never made her wait. Masahiko shifted on her bed to sit cross legged. What was he doing? Was she too forward?

"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara whined, "Who are you texting? Tell me! You never text people, hmm." The blonde artist tried to grab the phone from him but Sasori backed up on the bed and held it behind his back. "It's none of your business, Deidara." The red head replied, getting irritated. Why was his room mate so annoying? It would be bad if he found out though... She was his ex girlfriend and he knew Deidara still had feelings for her... It was a tantrum waiting to happen. Pouting, the taller boy gave up and went back to his bed. "What is it, Danna? Do you have a secret girl friend or something? You were out pretty late last night and I don't really believe the grandma excuse." He crossed his arms and huffed. "Least that would make one of us with a girl friend, hm." "Maybe I have a girlfriend." Sasori shrugged. The other boys mouth changed to a smirk, "Really? You get over people fast, hm. Who is she?" "None of your business." The red head replied, smirking back at him.

"Oh? Well, is she hot, hm?" Deidara chuckled. "You don't have to mention names, I'm just curious." Sasori just rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless. Are you still chasing after the same girl? I don't see what you find so special about her." The blonde snorted and then explained, "I'm not chasing after anyone, we're waiting until the time is right to get back together again, hm." Deidara looked down at his palms, his eyes glistening slightly. He had felt so lonely these past few days. Maybe today he could see her again? He had something to give her anyway. "Hmm... I think I'm going to head out for a bit..." The blonde said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. "See you, Danna!"

After Deidara was out of sight, Sasori took out his phone again.

[Text to: Masahiko]  
= Sorry for the wait. Deidara was bugging me. Yes, we should hang out soon. Let me know once you're ready.

The girl beamed once Sasori had texted her back and was just about to reply when someone tapped at the door. Was it... Sasori? He -was- pretty impatient but wait... She never showed the red head where her room was before. She never showed anyone where her room was before except... Oh... Maybe it was dorm service? By some stroke of fate? Masahiko hesitated before opening the door. As assumed, Deidara was on the other side. "Hey Massy, I'm sorry for dropping by so unannounced I just thought maybe we could at least speak again, hm?" The boy said, his tone apologetic and even a bit awkward. It sounded strange coming from the usually confident Deidara. "Deidara..." Masahiko said in awe, feeling like she just saw a ghost... She was convinced her feelings for Deidara were gone, but seeing him before her like this, in her room, just caused them to come rushing back. She still loved Sasori and was loyal to him... It just... made her uneasy to see her now ex boyfriend at her door.

"Here." Deidara said excitedly, rooting through his bag and taking out the clay dragon they had made together. "I want you to have this, hm. Y'know... to make up for the bird." She stared at it, the sight of it almost making her cry as she remembered her relationship with Deidara. If he had only done this before instead of spiting her, she would probably be still with him now. None the less she took it gratefully and set it down somewhere safe. "Thank you, Deidara, really." The girl smiled honestly, it did make her happy that the blonde was trying to go so far to make up with her but... his intentions and her intentions were different now. What should she do? She didn't know if she had the gull to kick him out? She still loved Deidara too after all. She was supposed to be getting ready to hang out with Sasori though... If she kept him waiting too long he'd get pissed. She had to do it, as much as it hurt. "It's really good to see you again, Dei." The girl said sweetly, "I kinda made plans with another friend for today though so would it be okay if we hang out another time? I'm not mad at you it's just... the timing, sorry."

She could see his expression change to disappointed and she felt terrible. Deidara brightened up then, but she could tell he was just faking for her sake. "Oh, uh, that's fine! I guess I should have texted you first or something, hm. Well, have fun with your friend." She could feel her phone buzz in her pocket but didn't want to answer it until Deidara left, knowing who it would probably be. "Thank you, Deidara. Bye, I'll see you soon." "Bye, you can text me later if you want, hm." The blonde smiled before leaving.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Ready yet?

Oh great, now he was irritated with her... How would she explain this? Sasori was bound to get mad.

[Text to: Sasori]  
= No, I'm sorry, Deidara just showed up at my door unexpectedly. I told him I was busy today so he left and I'm going to get ready now.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Ah... You've got 15 minutes. Don't be late.

Once she went down to meet him, outside the school again, Sasori had brightened up a bit from his... not so friendly texts. "Hey." He said quietly. "Hey, Sasori!" Masahiko exclaimed, giving him a quick hug before pulling away. "So, what did you want to do today?" The boy hesitated before responding, making it seem like something was on his mind, "Well, we could go to the park?" Sasori suggested and she nodded. Masahiko would really have agreed to anything unless of course, he asked her to commit mass murder or something.

Once they made it to the park, the two decided to walk through some trails. It was a great day out and the sun was shining. Surprisingly it wasn't too crowded though, everyone else must've been out town or at the beach. Masahiko prefered quiet places anyway, so she was happy. "I wanted to ask you something." Sasori announced, seemingly out of the blue. The girl just nodded, happy to answer his questions. Looking around the forest, he paused, "How do you feel about Deidara?" Her blue eyes widened, unsure how to reply. Unsure really how she felt about Deidara. She knew what the right answer was but... Was the right answer the same as the truth? "I care about him and he's a dear friend, but he means nothing compared to you, Sasori senpai." Masahiko smiled reassuringly and the boy just nodded, looking relieved. "Good, because you're -mine-." Sasori said, the possessiveness of -mine- almost made her worry. But it was Sasori, he would never do anything terrible to her. So what if he was a little possessive?

"And you're mine!" Masahiko exclaimed, giving him a small hug before pulling away. The boy chuckled, looking at her briefly before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. She blushed and looked up at him as he smiled softly. "Thank you, for promising me eternity." She felt her heart pang, had she really promised him eternity? She knew she did in reality by kissing him, but was her heart with him eternally? She really really loved Sasori senpai, but this finalness just made her worry... She wanted to see how things would go with her and Sasori as a couple but... Could she -do- eternity?

"Is everything okay?" The red head asked her, his tone worried. "I... uh... yeah, just the heat is making me a bit dizzy." Masahiko lied, putting her hands up to her head to fake a head ache. Sasori smirked lightly, "Well, that's no good. Here, why don't we get some drinks?" After getting her to agree, although she felt bad getting the red head to spend money on her, her and Sasori found a vending machine and got some pop. Sitting on a bench now, they both sipped their pop quietly. "Thank you, Sasori senpai." Masahiko peered over at him and he nodded. "It's okay. The heat doesn't bother me much but I can understand for those who do."

"That's different. You're so pale, you'd think the sun would bother you." Masahiko commented, but not unkindly. "I grew up in a town in the desert so maybe that's why." Sasori shrugged. The girl put her finger up to her lip, thinking through what Sasori's past life must have been like. "Oh, that's cool. Why did you end up moving from there anyway?" She could see a hint of pain in his eyes, and then felt bad for asking... Maybe it was his parents? "We just couldn't afford it was all. It was just me and my Granny at the time." The girl rested her head against his shoulder, taking a hand away from her pop and going to hold his comfortingly. Sasori blushed slightly, flinching at the contact and almost wanting to pull away. He could see people passing glances at them and it was making him uncomfortable. But despite the looks, the gesture itself made him feel better.

"Masahiko!" A soft voice called from behind them. It was Hinata. She panted tiredly as if she was looking everywhere to find her. Did something happen or did she just really want to see her? "Oh my, I'm glad I found you." The shy girl said, standing in front of them now. She looked at her and Sasori sceptically, noticing them holding hands but didn't have the gull to ask. "Hey Hinata, what is it?" Masahiko asked nervously, pulling her hand away from Sasori although she knew it was too late. Hopefully she didn't think she was some sort of slut now... If she didn't already think that because of the art room scenario.

"Oh... ah..." Hinata blushed, feeling like she was interrupting the two. Were they on a date? She thought Masahiko liked Deidara? "W-well, some students are going on a trip to the beach today so I thought you m-might want to come too. Sasori-kun can come too if he wants but i-if you guys are busy and want to hang out alone that's okay too." The girl stuttered. Masahiko turned to Sasori, seeing his reaction before responding. "I would go but only if Sasori senpai wants to. I don't know if I'll stick with the student group but even if the three of us could just hang out at the beach would be fun. I haven't went swimming in awhile." Hinata's expression brightened with excitement and Sasori just nodded, "Okay, we could go."

After going back to their rooms and changing into swim wear, Masahiko, Sasori and Hinata met up again and headed for the beach. Masahiko pouted at how good Hinata looked in her bikini. She could never fill one out like that... Maybe she should just keep her shirt on at the beach and save herself the embarrassment of her underdeveloped chest. Once they made it there, the three sat down in the sand. All being quite socially awkward they didn't know what else to do. Masahiko could tell Hinata was getting a lot of stares from guys, as well as jealous girls. Maybe she was just as glad though, all Masahiko wanted was Sasori senpai so as long as he looked at her she'd be happy. She let her head fall to Sasori's shoulder and he smiled lightly.

"S-so, are you and Sasori dating now?" Hinata asked innocently, making the other girl flinch. She should have known the girl would get ideas but she didn't think she'd just come out and ask! "Yes we are, could you keep it on the down low though? Well, mostly from Deidara. I know it wasn't that long since me and him broke up and even though it was Deidara's doing, I don't want to break it to him this soon." Masahiko explained, making Sasori turn towards her. He looked kind of bitter, maybe because of how much she cared about his friend. Hinata just nodded, "I wont say anything. I-I think you and Sasori-kun are a better match anyways." Masahiko smiled lightly, thankful her friend approved of them being together and didn't think she was moving on too fast.

"B-but..." Hinata added, "You guys might not want to do that here... I-I thought I saw Deidara-kun earlier so... It would be a bad way for him to find out you've moved on... Not trying to be bossy or anything, uh, I just thought it might be a good idea." The red heads quickly pulled away from each other. Deidara was here? Would that be trouble or...? Two other people approached them then, people Masahiko had never seen before but they seemed to be familiar with her senpai. One guy had dark brown hair and was that paint on his face? The other was an average looking girl, she was blonde and had her hair up in four pony tails. The blonde didn't look as happy to be here as the boy though.

"Yo, Sasori! It's been awhile!" The brown haired boy said casually. "Temari, this is a friend of mine from the academy, he's the greatest puppet artist around." The girl just sighed, "Puppets again, Kankuro?" She asked with irritation, putting her hand over her eyes to block the sun. The boy, Kankuro just chuckled, looking at Masahiko and Hinata briefly before turning back to his friend. "Always puppets! Say Sasori, I wanted to talk to you about some ideas I have for the next art show, I know it's a while away yet but I'm excited!" Kankuro chuckled. Sasori turned towards his girlfriend innocently, "Do you mind if I go with them for a bit? I wont keep you waiting long." "Go ahead!" Masahiko said happily, glad to see her usual lonely senpai actually had a friend or two. She would have been worried about the other girl but she seemed disinterested in Sasori anyway. With a small nod, Sasori walked off with those two and left the two girls alone.

Hinata played with some sand nervously, "U-uhm, Masahiko, I know it's not my place to ask this but since we're friends I just want to make sure you're okay. It just seems strange to me but... are you really over Deidara-kun this quickly?" Masahiko flinched at the question, knowing what she wished the answer to be and what the answer actually was were probably two different things. Her face heated up, more so than from the sun. "I honestly don't know... I mean I do know... I just wish I didn't. Sasori's sweet. Sasori's really sweet and I care about him but I don't think I'm over Deidara yet." Masahiko admitted, making the dark haired girl nod sadly but understandingly. "I did something terrible..." The fair haired girl whined, "I promised Sasori senpai eternity... I mean, I want to give dating him a chance, I don't mean to say I'm going to leave him or anything... just with eternity hanging over my head, it's making it stressful."

Masahiko looked at Hinata worriedly, her lip trembling and scared to finally let her feelings out. She was in a huge mess, wasn't she? Hinata took a moment to think things over before replying, "I-I really think you should talk to Sasori senpai about it. He might get mad but if he really cares about you then he will understand." Nodding, Masahiko turned her attention back to the beach. "I'll try to talk to him later but let's just have fun for now, okay?" She smiled, trying to stay happy. Her gaze froze as she saw Deidara getting out of the water. The water beading off his body, his long blonde hair hanging down his slender frame. It was like time slowed down and she couldn't even stop herself from staring. This was.. bad...

Noticing the girl from the corner of his eye, Deidara made his way over excitedly. "Massy-chan! You should come in the water with me, hm!" The blonde boy said excitedly, bringing her into a wet hug. "Dei!" The girl exclaimed, hugging him back. She missed the feeling of being held by him. She almost held onto him too long before he pulled away. "Come on, hm!" Deidara urged, pulling on her arm as he went to get up again. Masahiko turned to Hinata for help but the other girl just kept silent. She really wanted to hang out with Deidara again but with Sasori here too, unknowing when he could come back she couldn't really run off with the blonde, could she?

"I'm sorry, Deidara. I just don't really feel like going in the water right now, maybe later though." Masahiko said kindly, making him pout and go to sit again. Deidara crossed his arms stubbornly, "You never want to do anything lately, hm... Do you not want to see me so soon, is that it?" The girl looked at him sadly, it wasn't true, she wanted nothing more than to hang out with Deidara again but... Maybe she could lie to keep him away? She knew Sasori would be unhappy if he saw her and his room mate hanging out. Could she hurt the blonde by saying that though? She gulped, unsure what to do. Making the wrong move might hurt Deidara, or hurt Sasori...

"It's not that, actually, Deidara, can we go somewhere to talk in private?" Masahiko asked, she turned to Hinata apologetically, sorry to leave her here while she ran off with her ex boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I'll be back soon, I just really have to get some stuff off of my chest." The dark haired girl just nodded understandingly, "That's o-okay, really. The water is nice, maybe I'll go for a quick swim or something. Just do what you have to do." Deidara agreed to talk to her, not thinking anything big of it but he was still a bit worried. What could she have to say that she didn't want to mention in front of her friend?

She sent a quick text to Sasori before heading off,

[Text to: Sasori]  
= It was too hot on the beach for me so I went to find a place to buy some ice cream to cool down. / Just text me once you're done with your friends, okay?

She felt bad lying to senpai but it was only a white lie, right? Those were okay, right? She was going to tell Deidara she was with Sasori now so he could give up on her. It wasn't like she was going to cheat on him. Walking through a small pathway in the woods, Masahiko and Deidara went to a small beach located off the main one. Well, calling it a beach was a compliment really, more like a patch of sand with water. It was okay though, at least they could talk without worrying about the puppet artist finding them. Deidara went to sit on a small rock and the girl joined him on another one.

"This is kinda romantic, hmm? Are you planning to propose to me or something?" The blonde joked, winking at her. Masahiko just chuckled, "No, Deidara. Serious stuff..." She trailed off then her expression turning to sad. "It might hurt you so I'm sorry, really sorry." The girl looked up at him hopeful and Deidara just shrugged, "I don't know what to say to that, hm." "Well..." She looked down to the ground and back at her friend. "Me and Sasori hung out a bit after the break up and..." Deidara's face fell, having a feeling where this was going, but he continued to listen anyway. "Well, one thing led to another and now we're dating and I know I said I'd wait for you so I feel terrible about it and..." The girl whined and the blonde just got up and ruffled her hair. "It's okay, hm. I mean I'm a bit upset but Sasori no Danna is my friend, so you be good to him, okay? You did have feelings for him first, so I guess technically I stole you away." Deidara grinned then, he looked so noble it almost brought her to tears. "I will, Deidara!" Masahiko reassured, tears forming in her eyes now. "I know it's selfish of me to ask but, we're still friends, right?"

Deidara made an amused sound, "Yeah, we are. It might take some time before I see you again, I still sorta have feelings for you but... we'll hang out again eventually, hm." The blonde turned then, about to leave. "Bye, hm!" After Deidara was out of sight, Masahiko curled her legs close to her. She had really done it... She couldn't be with Deidara anymore... But, at least he was a good sport about it and she hadn't lost him as a friend. It wasn't long afterwards until her phone buzzed in her pocket.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Hey. I'm done now. If it's too hot out for you, we could go to my granny's house.

[Text to: Sasori]  
= That's okay. I sorta wanted to go for at least one swim before we call it a day! We can go there afterwards though if you want. c: I'm heading back to our spot now.

Once she made it back, she noticed her friend and boyfriend. Sasori had taken his shirt off, just in his swimming trunks now. He was thin but he looked amazing. She wasn't really into muscular guys anyway so he was just the perfect size. "Sasori senpai!" The girl called, bringing him into a short hug when she saw him. "Are you going to go swimming too?" Sasori smirked, "Well, I was going to give it a try. I don't usually swim so I'm not going too far out." Masahiko just shook her head and chuckled, "That's no good, what if I need a big strong life guard to save me?~" The red head blinked in response, pointing to an actual life guard sitting around, "There's one right there."

Masahiko poked him on the nose, "No, silly. I meant you." Sasori just looked at her incredulously, "But I'm not a life guard." The girl sighed and the giggled, "Of course not. What was I thinking? Now let's hurry up and get in the water before it's dark out!" Hinata giggled at them, getting in the water quickly since she had been in it before. Masahiko paused, remembering she still had to take her shirt and shorts off before she actually got in. Now Sasori senpai would see her in a bikini... The thought of it made her face heat up, he was so perfect and she was just some tiny girl, and tiny in bad ways too. "Well?" The boy urged, staring at her intently.

"Hurry up and get in or I'll pour sand down your shirt!" Deidara called, already in the water and swimming around by Hinata. Him too?! Masahiko held her hand up to her chest embarrassed before she thought 'what the hell' and just took her shirt and shorts off. "What's with you and your obsession with polka dots, hm?" The obnoxious blonde called out. "I think they're cute!" The girl yelled back, her face even redder now that Deidara had pointed her out to half of the beach. Sasori took her hand and urged her in the water with him. She decided to stay close to shore, Sasori hadn't wanted to go out far and she didn't want to leave him alone.

"D'aww! Did Sasori no Danna forget his water wings, hm?" Deidara mocked, gaining on him and ruffling his hair. He was a bit offended that Sasori had gotten with his ex girlfriend but he wouldn't hold it against him... much! Sasori frowned in response, "So what if I can't swim? I beat you at art every day so it's only fair you're good at something." Deidara frowned, putting his finger up to explain, "Nuh-uh asshole, -true- art is an explosion! And thus, your 'art' gets disqualified and mine is better, hm!" "That destruction is not art! Art is eternal so its beauty can be admired for ever. Something that last so short of time, isn't even worthy of the name art!" Sasori fought back. Wow, they really got into this eternal and fleeting fight, Masahiko thought with amusement. She was happy to see them happy... well friends again.

"What do you think? What is true art?" Deidara called to Hinata, the intimidating tone of his making her flinch and blush. "I... uh... Y-you're both right?" The young girl said sheepishly, sinking deeper into the water to hide herself. The blonde turned to Masahiko then who just waved her hands innocently, "I'm not getting involved!" Deidara splashed some water at her, "I'll splash you until you agree with me, hm!" "And I'll splash you right back!" Masahiko chuckled, "You don't want your hair to curl, do you Dei?" "I'll have you know my hair stays completely straight even when wet, hm!" Deidara bragged, brushing a hand through his blonde locks.

"Hey, I know!" The taller boy announced, wrapping an arm around his Danna's shoulders and pointing to the volley ball court. "We can play a game of volley ball, and when I win, art is an explosion. If the small chance that Danna wins, art -might- be eternal, hm! I get the girls on my team, it'll be skins versus shirts, Danna you can put your shirt back on." Sasori just frowned and Masahiko burst out laughing, "You're not going to get us to take our shirts off for you, sorry Dei. But a game sounds fun, I'll be on Sasori's team!" The girl swam over and grabbed her boy friends arm. Hinata just sank further into the water, "I'll play but I want to keep my shirt on."

After a few other teams played, they all went up for their 2 on 2 game of volley ball. The girls looked to each other worriedly and then back to their team mates. "Sasori senpai, I don't do very well at sports so I'm sorry if this doesn't go well for us." Masahiko said nervously. Sasori turned to her seriously, almost making her flinch. "My art is on the line so you better try your best." The girl just nodded and they began the game. Deidara spun the ball around in his hand, being a show off as usual. "Are you ready, Dan-na?" "Today please..." Sasori growled, glaring challengingly. As Deidara served the ball, Masahiko got ready to hit it... It was coming her way...until Sasori jumped in front of her and hit it for her, making its way over the net.

Well, looked like it was going to be a 1 on 1 match more like it... Deidara hogged the ball on his side and Sasori hogged the ball on theirs. The game went on pretty evenly and now they were both tied for the final point. Hinata and Masahiko had missed the ball on occasions, Sasori would get a little bit mean but not as much as Deidara. It was just a game, Masahiko felt sorry for poor Hinata. Deidara went to serve the ball, Sasori getting ready on the other side. After the red head hit it with ease, the blonde smirked, spiking it back over. "Ha! I win, hm!" Deidara winked, sticking out his tongue at his room mate.

The red head shook with anger, "That's no fair, you can't spike..." "Hmmm... Who says?" The blonde asked innocently, even though he knew it was a dirty move, he couldn't ever admit art was eternal! Masahiko just shook her hands, hoping to calm down her boyfriend. "Hey Sasori, so what if Deidara won? We still know that true art is eternal, right? A dumb game can't decide, right?" The boy just smirked, "That's true." He walked over to Masahiko then and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before the girl could even blush, Sasori leaned down to kiss her passionately. Deidara huffed and turned away, knowing the asshole was trying to piss him off. "I hope he knows I got way more than just a kiss, hm..." The blonde mumbled, too low for anyone else to hear.

After the match, Masahiko and Sasori decided to call it a day, the boy bought them something to eat and then planned to go down to his grandmother's house. They stopped by the school first so she could grab some stuff and a change of clothes, apparently his grandmother said it would be okay for her to spend the night. She was a bit nervous at the thought of staying the night with him. She had stayed the night with Deidara and look what happened... Sasori wasn't as flirty as Deidara though, well he wasn't flirty at all really, so maybe things could stay innocent between them. Masahiko was excited to get to hopefully get to know him better though!

"Oh, I told her you're my girlfriend now." Sasori announced before opening the door. He what?! Did he tell his grandmother everything? Masahiko assumed that was probably why the old lady gave her the sleepover invitation. It made sense. Granny Chiyo greeted them instantly, smiling warmly once she saw her. "You two are precious. See, I'm not just a dumb old bat, I told you that you two would end up together." Masahiko blushed, "Y-yes you did." "We're going to go upstairs to hang out." Sasori decided, heading up as if it were urgent. Giving the old lady a soft smile, the young girl followed him up the stair case.

Masahiko sat down on his bed, leaving her bag beside her on the floor. Looking around, she noticed his room was just the same as it was last time. A photograph caught her eye... It must've been younger Sasori and his parents. It was sweet that he would keep it out like this. "We could've talked to your granny a bit, I wouldn't have minded." The girl offered and Sasori just shook his head. "Once you get her talking she doesn't stop." Sitting down next to her on the bed, Sasori took her hand gently. "And I'd rather spend time with you." Masahiko couldn't help but smile, leaning forward to kiss her senpai briefly. As she was pulling away, Sasori caught her in another kiss, wrapping his arms around her as he brought her closer. She gave in, closing her eyes and kissing him back passionately.

"Sasori senpai..." The girl moaned as they moved up on the bed, his lips quickly catching hers again as they continued making out. Sasori slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, rubbing it roughly against hers. Masahiko couldn't help but want his tongue in other areas, between her legs. His gentle artistic hands that were now on her waist to grope her breasts. The girl squirmed, feeling herself get turned on. She wondered if Sasori senpai wanted it too... Maybe she could find out? As her hands brushed past his stomach, about to undo his pants, the boy grabbed her hand and pulled away. Sasori blushed innocently, "I'm sorry, I don't know if I'm ready to go that far yet." He admitted, making her feel terrible. Masahiko blushed from embarrassment. Had she become a sex fiend because of Deidara? Her and Sasori had only been dating 2 days, how could she expect him to go that far?

"I'm so sorry, Sasori senpai!" The girl whined, putting her hands to her face in shame. Sasori just chuckled, shifting to sit up. "It's okay, really. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you like that if it teased you." Masahiko shook her head dramatically, "Nooo, kiss me all you want." Smirking, the boy leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Do you want to go watch a movie down stairs?" Sasori offered. Masahiko wanted to do many things with Sasori, but watching a movie wasn't exactly on the priority list. She agreed none the less, hoping doing something innocent would calm her down. And she thought Deidara was a tease! At least he would give her what she wanted...

After going down stairs and picking out a movie, a horror movie, Masahiko cuddled in a blanket against her boy friend. It was strange an innocent boy like Sasori senpai would like to see people getting hacked apart on the movie screen but she guessed everyone had their dark sides. At least it was an excuse to get close to him. Granny Chiyo brought them pop corn too. She was really nice, Masahiko wondered how it must've been for her, taking care of Sasori all by herself, to love him enough to make up for his two parents... It made her sad thinking about it.

Oh... She was supposed to mention the eternity thing to him tonight... Somehow it didn't matter that much to her now. Maybe she just needed to know Deidara could be happy without her until she could become fully happy with Sasori senpai. The girl ended up falling asleep through the movie, dreaming peacefully of her eternity with her senpai.

To be continued...

(AN: It's not over yetttttt!~ ;D Will Sasori get his eternity before her feelings return for Deidara? Will she be able to handle Sasori's possessiveness? I'm actually not sure, I'm pretty much making it up as I go along haha. But I have some more ideas yet. c: I hope everyone enjoyed, she finally got with Sasori senpaiiii ;w; /cheers! Please review and let me know what you thought! I kinda want to start a new SasoDei story but I know if I do updates will be slower for my other ones. .)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Masahiko opened her heavy eyes, noticing Sasori was still asleep on the other side of the couch. Unaware of her surroundings, she sat up and met eyes with Sasori's grandmother. The elderly lady was just sitting on an arm chair watching TV. How long had she been there? The girl hoped she wasn't snoring! That would be so embarrassing! "G-good morning." She said awkwardly, her voice low and still half asleep. "Good morning dear, how did you sleep?" Chiyo asked kindly. "I... uh... It was good." Masahiko stuttered, her eyes following the old lady as she got up. "How about some break fast? You should come chat with me while I prepare something. I'm sure he'll wake up by the time it's done." She glanced down at her grandson lovingly and then back up at his girlfriend.

Masahiko nodded, looking to Sasori quickly before getting up off the couch. He was all huddled up in the blankets. You wouldn't have even been able to tell he was there if his crimson hair wasn't sticking out. He must not have liked it when people saw him sleep. Senpai was so cute, the girl thought with amusement. She was nervous what Chiyo wanted to chat about. Masahiko wasn't a big talker, especially not in the mornings. Hurry and wake up already, Sasori!

"Do you like bacon?" His grandmother asked, leaning over in the fridge and taking out a package. Masahiko just nodded, silently wondering what crazy human being wouldn't like bacon? She didn't voice it though. Putting the bacon on to fry, Chiyo turned back towards her. "You're both so quiet, you know you don't have to be shy around me." She nodded, knowing she didn't -have- to be shy around her, but what exactly was there to talk about? It wasn't so much that she was scared to speak, she just had no topics jump in her mind that the old lady would want to hear about. How she made a fool of herself trying to have sex with her grandson last night, wasn't exactly a topic Masahiko thought the old lady would want to discuss.

The girl looked around the room curiously, another photograph catching her eye. It must've been Sasori's parents again but in this photo he wasn't there. It was a wedding photo. It made her sad to see the happy expressions on their faces and what a horrible demise they both had. Catching her glance, Chiyo made a soft smile, "Did he tell you about them?" "Y-yes." Masahiko said quietly, a bit caught off guard. "That's good. He doesn't mention them around me anymore so I'm glad he told someone else." The old lady said, sounding a bit sad but relieved at the same time. The girls expression turned to sympathetic. Sasori never told his grandmother that stuff? And here she thought he told her everything.

"Sasori's father was my son and he looks -so- much like him, it's kinda like reliving the past for me." Chiyo said with amusement and Masahiko smiled lightly, continuing to listen to her story. "It was so hard for me when my son said he had a girl friend, Sasori's mother, that I was almost disapproving at first. She was a sweet lady though and loved Sasori very much. Sasori was always a pretty quiet kid but he'd always get so happy whenever she was around... It was really sweet. His father was always into puppetry too, I guess you could say it runs in the family. He would always bring Sasori home new toys, no matter how small or silly, he'd always get so excited." Chiyo reminisced. Masahiko's eyes watered up a bit then, she had to hold it in though. She couldn't cry in front of his grandmother!

"He's pretty much disinterested in everything now. All he really does is make puppets, he barely talks to anyone at school and mostly keeps to himself too. I was so glad when he met Deidara. Sasori's not easy to get along with but I'm really happy at least a couple people have given him a chance." Chiyo said, sounding really grateful. Masahiko just smiled, "You don't have to sell him to me, I already know Sasori is amazing." The old lady chuckled, dishing up the bacon and passing the girl a plate full. She had really made a lot! "Thank you, really. I hope you'll take good care of him for me." Chiyo admitted, making the girls heart beat speed up. That was the second person to tell her to take care of Sasori, Deidara had said it too. But was she really so great? So important that she could actually help him? They put too much confidence in her, for sure!

It wasn't much longer before Sasori entered the kitchen, his red hair even shaggier than usual and his eyes still heavy and half asleep. He was wearing a pair of baggy pajamas and a tshirt but he looked so adorable. She just wanted to hug him and reassure him that someone loved him, well besides his granny. The boy sat beside her at the table, while Chiyo greeted him lovingly as usual and dished him up some bacon.

After break fast, Sasori's grandmother suggested them to go out somewhere. They did just that, having no ideas of their own anyway. "Where should we go, senpai? We already went to the park and the beach yesterday, I can't think of anywhere else." The girl said casually, mostly just looking for an excuse to clear the silence. She took his hand and smiled happily, causing him to smile a little in return. Sasori just shrugged, "I'm bad at making plans. Maybe we could just walk around town for a bit?" Masahiko chuckled at his honestly, "Yeah sure, maybe we'll find something to do once we get there. Or even just walking around and chatting is fun too!"

Once they made it out to town, they were still just as lost as they were before. Both teens didn't really get out much so plans were not thier forte. It was quite crowded too, which made hearing the quiet boy just that much more difficult. Masahiko rubbed her chin with her free hand, the other one still holding Sasori's. What could they do? They already ate so that left all food places off the list, she doubted Sasori would want to go clothes shopping... Just then something in a store window caught her eye, making her mouth drop and ended with her pulling the boy over to look too. "What am I looking at?" Sasori asked sceptically, raising an eye brow as she now pulled him into the store, which seemed to be some type of arcade once they made it in.

"It's cheese-kun, Sasori senpai! He's soooo cute! I need him!" The girl exclaimed, pulling the stuffed thing off the shelf and hugging it. He'd never seen her so excited before in his life. "Cheese who?" Sasori asked, still confused. He peered at the thing, it looked like a big glob of cheese with a top hat, was it supposed to be cute? "Cheese kun!" The girl said, calming down a bit from her outburst. "He's a true gentlemen, and the master of pizza.~" Sasori just nodded his head, still not understanding. "I collect cute things, okay?" Once she looked at the price tag, her face fell. "I don't have a enough tickets though... I could play more games but I'm so bad it'll probably take me days..." Masahiko admitted, putting him back on the shelf and looking like she just lost a friend.

Sasori made an amused sound, "If you want, I could help you out?" Her eyes sparkled then, but she felt bad forcing him to play games with her all night, if he didn't want to. "But senpai, are you sure?!" She gasped. "It's fine, we don't have anything else to do and you seem to really want this 'cheese-kun'." The boy said, not seeming to care as much. "I'd hate to have you waiting, so if we both try, it'll be quicker." Sasori admitted, he did enjoy seeing her so happy so if winning enough tickets was what it took, he could give it a shot. "Okay! It can be fun too!" Masahiko exclaimed, "I have a bit of money so I'll go buy us some tokens to play."

Once the girl got back, Sasori was anxious to start. He somewhat enjoyed video games so he went around and played a few. He was willing to play all of them really, except dance dance revolution and the sports games. It turned out Sasori's hands weren't just good at making art, he was also really good at video games! "Sasori senpai, you're the best!" Masahiko gushed as he won her more tickets, probably more than enough for the toy. He passed her a huge stack of them then, like it was no big deal, "Is this enough?" The girl nodded, taking them gratefully. "It is! Thank you so much, I love you!" She exclaimed, bringing him into a tight hug. It took her a few moments to realize what she had said... She had just blurted it out, she hadn't meant it like -that-! Hopefully Sasori wouldn't feel uncomfortable!

Masahiko blushed against his chest before pulling away. Now Sasori was blushing too. Oh no! She -had- made him uncomfortable! She was almost about to terribly explain herself before he said something unexpected, "I love you too..." The boy said quietly, shifting his gaze away from her. She felt her heart stop in her chest, happiness enveloping her body. Sasori had said he loved her? In an arcade? It wasn't the most romantic spot or how she even pictured their 'I love you's' to be but he said it! He really said it! The girls eyes watered and she hugged him again, wondering if she should say it again, for real since she had just sorta blurted it out before. "I really really love you..." Masahiko admitted, more serious and Sasori just smiled lightly. "I really really love you too." He repeated.

After buying the toy, the arcade keeper surprised how someone could get that many tickets that fast, the two left to go back to the school. A couple hours had past, so the two socially awkward teens had enough for their outting today. Masahiko hummed happily the whole way back and Sasori just chuckled at her happiness. Once they made it back to the school, Masahiko took him up to her dorm where she laid Cheese-kun down in her bed. It was Sasori's first time actually in her room, she thought to herself before scanning the room for things she wouldn't want him to see. No underwear laying out this time, thankfully. None that she could see anyway.

Masahiko laid down on her bed and offered for Sasori to lay with her. He didn't feel as comfortable in other people's spaces, so he just sat. She wouldn't push him any further though. "I'm gonna keep him so I can remember our date forever!" The girl said happily, poking the new toy. Sasori just smiled lightly, looking like something was on his mind. "Good." He said quietly staring at... the dragon her and Deidara made. "Is everything okay, senpai?" The girl asked nervously, shifting up to sit beside him. "Did Deidara make you that?" He asked, his tone hinting at jealousy. She looked over at the dragon and then nodded, "Yeah, we made it together." Was Sasori jealous? Surely, he should know she was his! Deidara was her friend, but she didn't keep the dragon around because she hoped to get back with him. It was just a fond memory of hers.

"You're not with Deidara anymore so I want you to get rid of it." Sasori decided bitterly. Masahiko's face fell, unsure of what to say. Was it right to get rid of it? Was it wrong of her to keep something her ex boyfriend gave her? What did it mean that she didn't want to? Was she still holding on to Deidara? "It's not like I keep it as a suvinear of being with Deidara... It's not like that at all... He's a friend and it's something precious to me." Sasori's expression turned to frustrated, he didn't really know how to explain himself without looking like a prick. He wasn't sure if he was right or wrong but seeing it there, reminding him of her and Deidara just pissed him off. And knowing she still thought so 'fondly' of her time with Deidara...

"Did you make it when you two were together?" Sasori asked, catching her off guard. "Uhh... yeah we did." Masahiko admitted. The red head frowned, knowing his second thought was right... She still did cherish her memories with him. "That's all the more reason to get rid of it. What you had with Deidara was pointless, it was two days. If it's not eternal, it's meaningless. I thought you agreed with me but apparently you'd rather hold on to your little fleeting memories." The girls eyes watered, a bit offended that he'd throw that eternal thing in her face... It hurt because that was why her and Deidara got in that fight... Because of their damn art. She didn't mean to personally attack Deidara from what she said, and she didn't mean for the dragon to be an attack against Sasori!

"Look, I'll put it away for now and get rid of it later. Is that okay? Can we just forget about it for now?" Masahiko offered, getting up and stuffing the small dragon into her closet. Sasori just stared at her, knowing he upset her but he didn't feel he did anything wrong to apologize. The girl sighed, sitting down on the bed again and giving Sasori a hug. She was so happy before she didn't -want- to stay upset with him. She supposed if she put herself in the boys shoes, she'd probably feel the same way if she were him. If Sasori had an ex girlfriend and clung onto her possessions so dearly, that would make Masahiko jealous too. "I'm really sorry, Sasori. I didn't think anything of keeping it because I know I love -you-, and I always will. There's no doubt about it."

The boy just nodded, returning her embrace. She felt terrible now... If only she had known that dumb dragon would hurt him, she'd had told him goodbye at the door. Now Sasori was really upset, well for his standards. She pouted, seeing her attempt at comfort wasn't working. Grabbing Cheese-kun, Masahiko put him in front of the boy. "Cheese-kun says you should cheer up because today's supposed to be a happy day." The girl said stubbornly and managed to get a small smile out of him. "I still don't see the fuss over that thing." Sasori admitted, turning back to his usual self for the most part. Masahiko giggled, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend briefly. "Well, he sure cheered you up, so!" "I wasn't even upset." Sasori countered, giving her a kiss of his own.

Masahiko let go of the toy and wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck as he moved them onto the bed, laying side by side now. The boy leaned in to kiss her again, more romantic and passionate this time. His lips were so soft and gentle, she couldn't get enough of them. "Y'know it really made me happy when you said you loved me earlier." Masahiko admitted, her cheeks tinting pink as she stared into his grey-brown eyes. Sasori smiled lightly, "Same." He admitted awkwardly, pulling her into another kiss. His lips were so soft and timid, it made her heart jump every time he touched her. Soon the kisses grew hungrier until they were full on making out. Sasori slipped his tongue into her mouth again and it suddenly felt like dejavu from the night before. She could feel herself getting turned on but she couldn't act on it! Couldn't get rejected again!

The boy broke the kiss then, panting for breath. "I want to try getting... intimate with you but I've never done this before, so..." Sasori admitted, making Masahiko's eyes widen. She was sure she wanted it last night but now she was a bit scared that he was so willing. "It's okay, I want to try it too, senpai." Masahiko admitted, and not a second longer Sasori worked at getting her shirt off. His lips met hers again as his hands fumbled at her pants, undoing the button and quickly pulling them off too. She was just in her bra and panties now and he was still fully clothed! "Hey, I'm not taking anything more off until you do." The girl said stubbornly, blushing red from embarrassment. She wanted him too badly now to even think about stopping though.

Sasori pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his skinny but attractive body. Deidara was more built than him, but she thought muscles wouldn't have suited the boy anyway. The red head unbuttoned his pants then, more embarrassed to take them off than his shirt. Masahiko put her hands down and helped him take them off, reassuring him that he didn't have to be self conscious. After stripping down to now just in his boxers, Sasori went to unhook the girls bra first. Apparently she would be naked before him. Leaving her breasts exposed now, the boy wasted no time and pulled down her panties too. At least he'd never make her wait. Running a hand over her breasts and then just grazing between her legs, Sasori kissed her again. "You're beautiful." He mumbled, his soft lips against hers as he lovingly kissed her again. Her heart beat sped up, he was taking this so quickly she didn't even have time to mentally prepare.

"S-sa...sori..." The girl whined in between kisses, his hands still roaming her body and teasing her. He gave her breasts the occasional grope but other than that he was just grazing her with his finger tips. She was so wet now, couldn't he even tell? She gasped when he got to the area she was longing for, his gentle finger moving over her wetness. He moved his finger deeper into her, rubbing down her clit as he explored. It felt so amazing but she was longing for more, so much more! She wanted to shout out, to tell him what she wanted but she felt dirty saying such things so she just settled for silently whining his name.

He continued rubbing down her opening, her juices rubbing off on his finger and more dripping down her leg. "Senpai..." the girl squirmed, longing for something to be inside of her. The boy took his finger out then, making her whine in confusion and loss. Sasori brought it up to his mouth and licked it. "It's sweet." He commented, making her blush bright red. He moved lower on the bed, was he going to...? She could never stop him from doing -that-! "S-sasori!" The girl moaned as his tongue found her womanhood. She arched her back to get as much of him as she could. "Does it feel good?" Sasori asked quietly, making her nod and urge his head towards her again. "Yes... It's wonderful... Please don't stop..." She begged.

Sasori didn't hesitate to continue, lapping away at her pink folds. Each and every movement bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He kissed and sucked on her clit, thrusted his tongue inside of her, all making the girl pant and moan until she eventually climaxed. Masahiko blushed, feeling her self conscious thoughts return to her as she quickly closed her legs and urged the boy up towards her again. "Was it enjoyable?" Sasori asked, making her giggle and kiss him, tasting herself against his lips. "What do -you- think?"

It felt exhilarating going this far with senpai, she almost couldn't believe it was happening. There was no going back now but it would be okay, right? He loved her and was hers for eternity. She put a nervous hand to the hem of Sasori's boxers, giving him enough time to pull away if he didn't wish to be touched. He didn't hesitate and helped her pull them down, revealing his erection. He wasn't as big as Deidara but that was all she really had to compare it too. She loved her senpai none the less though, size didn't even matter. Wrapping her hand around it and eager to please him, Masahiko jerked at it. Sasori gasped at the contact, moving the girl closer to him and letting her rest against his chest.

He rubbed at her opening again, feeling as if he was leaving her out otherwise. The boy thrusted a finger into her quickly as she jerked him at an equal pace. "Sasori senpai..." The girl moaned, working against his fingers as he added a second one. She held onto his base tightly, picking up her pace. With the thought in mind, she kind of wanted to try using her mouth too. She had never done it before but surely Sasori wouldn't judge her if she screwed up. Sad at the loss of his finger, but eager none the less, Masahiko bent down and took his manhood in her mouth. Sasori gasped, the first time he'd ever felt anything like it. He didn't like this, this loss of control but he could never tell her to stop now. The girl bobbed her head down his erection, her warm moist mouth feeling like heaven around him. He could feel the warmth right at his tip, waiting to be released. Should he warn her or...? With no time left to think, he had already released into her mouth. Thinking it was over, Masahiko let go just for more to splat in her face.

The girl blushed slightly, most of her face now -hidden- anyway. She quickly grabbed a tissue from the night stand and wiped it off. "It's okay... I... uh..." "I should've warned you, sorry." Sasori admitted, pulling up his boxers now. Now that his erection was going away... he was embarrassed at his size. Seeing the boy had covered himself up again, Masahiko put her bra and panties back on and cuddled up to him. "Will you stay the night with me, Sasori?" She asked longingly, pulling the covers up over them. "Of course." He reassured, holding her against him. Letting herself lay against his chest, she felt peaceful and at ease in his arms. "I love you." Masahiko admitted. Sasori smiled lightly and then replied, "I love you too."

Masahiko awoke in the morning with Sasori now gone. She blinked curiously, wondering where he could have went... Maybe he got second thoughts about them? Before panicking she did the first thing she did every morning, she checked her phone,

[Text from: Sasori]  
= I'm sorry I couldn't wake up with you. I'm taking extra classes so I start earlier than most students. You looked peaceful... So I didn't want to wake you. Have a good day, I can see you later if you want.

[Text from: Deidara]  
= Did you have sex with Danna?

She frowned at Deidara's text... How was she even supposed to answer that? Deciding to ignore him all together, the girl concentrated on getting ready for her own class which was starting in an hour. After she got dressed and put on a little bit of make up on, Masahiko headed out with a few minutes to spare. With no clear luck as usual, she ended up bumping into the very person she was avoiding. "Massy-chan!" Deidara called, following her down the hall. "Hey, Deidara." Masahiko said quietly, not having the heart to ignore him in person but hoping he wouldn't bring up the message he texted her.

"So, you didn't answer my text, hm." The blonde said, putting an end to her hopes. "It's none of your business, Deidara." Masahiko said, still trying to keep a kind tone. She didn't want to lose her temper with him but it -really- was none of his business! "Hmm?" Deidara smirked with amusement, not losing any ground as he followed her down the hall. He could tell she was trying to walk faster, trying to avoid him but until she made it to her classroom that wasn't going to happen. "So, was he big? Bigger than me?" Deidara smiled kindly, acting like he was asking something innocent. Masahiko just blushed, "Deidara! Why are you asking about the size of your friends-" The buzzer rang for class to begin and she was about to scurry off down the hall when, Deidara told to her to wait. Maybe it was just her being used to doing what she was told, but she stopped, waiting for him and what he had to say.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go to class, hm. I just had one request though, not to do with anything like what you're thinking." He chuckled then, making her impatience flare inside her. She'd rather not walk into class late and get disapproving looks from the teacher. "But there's a field trip in a few days and I thought you should go." Deidara passed her the flyer and permission slip. "Okay you can go now." Masahiko looked down at the papers, figuring she'd read them later once class was over. She thanked Deidara and then ran off to her class. Why did she always get this strange feeling when she saw him? Like every sense her body had was aching for him. Was it just because he was attractive or should she be worried about it? As long as she didn't act on it, things would be okay, right?

During lunch time she opened up the pamphlet Deidara had given her about the trip. She almost freaked out in public when inside there were a picture or two of her Senpai's puppets. It seemed the field trip was to take some of the best artists work and display them in another town. Did that mean Sasori senpai was going too? Was Deidara going? He had only mentioned that he thought 'she' should go. It wasn't long afterwards until Sasori joined her, in the usual spot by the tree. "Sasori!" The girl exclaimed, bringing him into a tight hug before pulling away. "I missed you." Masahiko admitted, causing Sasori to smile lightly. "I missed you too." He looked down at the pamphlet she was holding, sparking his interest.

"Oh, I was going to ask you about that today but it seems you've already found out about it. Are you going?" Sasori asked curiously. Masahiko's eyes sparkled, she could go on a field trip with Sasori senpai? "Yeah! I mean, I assume you're going if some of your art is on display. We could have our first trip together as a couple!" She blushed then, feeling ashamed for her forwardness. "I... uh... understand though, you'll be busy preparing for art shows and stuff but it would be nice if we could spend some time together too, if only a little bit." Leaning over, the puppet artist gave her a kiss on the cheek, surprising her since Sasori usually didn't like PDA. "Yeah, I'll be busy but I'm sure we'll get a few spare moments to do stuff together." He smiled reassuringly and she couldn't help but smile back.

Over the next few days, Masahiko didn't get to see Sasori senpai too much at all. She understood though, he was busy preparing for the art show and she could still see him every day at lunch time at least. After the buzzer rung, he would always reassure her that he loved her and would see her again tomorrow. She saw Deidara once in awhile, but only when she bumped into him at school, they never hung out after class anymore. Well he never asked her and she dared not to ask him. The girl spent most of her afternoons doodling in her sketch pad, wondering how long it would take for her to catch up to the everyone in the art show. Masahiko just felt so far behind and with improvement taking it's jolly ol' time to greet her, the long days just felt longer and unproductive. Maybe by the time the next Satsuki art show came around, in two months, she would finally be ready.

On the day of the field trip, Masahiko lined up with the other students, waiting to drop off her luggage in the compartment on the bus. She looked around the flock of people but couldn't find Sasori among them. Had he already gotten on? He was rather impatient so she figured that might have been the case. Her phone buzzed in her pocket when she almost made it to the front of the line and she checked it figuring she still had a moment or two to spare.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Hey. I guess we wont be able to sit with each other during the bus ride. I ended up having to sit with the teachers in the first bus. I'm sorry, but I'll see you afterwards?

Masahiko felt her heart clench. She was really looking forward to spending time with Sasori today... But looks like she was held back once again. It wasn't his fault though... It was just irritating. She almost couldn't wait until this damn field trip were over, it was the whole reason she couldn't see him all week and couldn't see him now either. The person in front of her got on the bus and she quickly put her stuff in the compartment before getting on herself. The girl found a seat in the middle, the seat beside her being untaken. Masahiko didn't mind who would end up taking the seat, she just hoped they weren't feeling talkative.

[Text to: Sasori]  
= It's okay, Sasori. I just miss you. :(

His answer was immediate.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= I miss you too.

Staring at her phone longingly, unaware of most of her surroundings, she didn't notice someone take the seat beside her. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when they smiled at her... It was Deidara. "Hey, it's odd Danna's not sitting with you, hm? Or did I just steal his seat?" The blonde artist asked casually, getting comfortable. Feeling her cheeks heat up, but refusing to admit it the girl just shook her head. "Oh no, Sasori got on the teachers bus so it's just me." She chuckled a bit afterwards, trying to reassure him she was okay with it. "That was a dick move, hm." The boy pointed out. "I'm sure he didn't have a choice." Masahiko defended.

Sighing, Deidara put his hands behind his head and slouched back. "Yeah, I guess he's been pretty busy, hm. What have you been up to the past week?" He turned an eye towards her, not seeming to care all that much but eager for conversation none the less. "Oh uh..." Masahiko thought about her pitiful week, unsure of really what to say. "I guess I was just practicing drawing... I don't think I got very far though." She admitted. "How about you, Deidara?" He looked out the front window of the bus, looking just as frustrated as she had been. "Nothing really. Practicing art too I guess." Deidara shrugged, silence ensuing the two until the bus engine started running and they set forth towards the other town.

"So, how are you and Danna doing, hm?" Deidara asked out of the blue, interrupting the silence between them. The rest of the bus however was rather chatty. Caught off guard, Masahiko hesitated a moment before nodding. "Good, good. It just feels like we haven't spent time together in forever. It's not his fault though and I'm sure the trip will be a good time." She smiled reassuringly, her constant positivity almost irritating the blonde. It was true he still had feelings for her, but they had dulled a bit now so that he could at least hang out with her without it being awkward. "Hmm, I see." The boy said, not seeming to be paying attention as he looked out the window. "How are you, Deidara?" She asked, feeling guilty about letting him down before. Masahiko wondered if Deidara was completely over her, and it even made her sad to think he didn't feel anything towards her anymore. But she shouldn't want him to still like her, it was just selfish, right?

Giving her a forced smile, Deidara replied, "I'm good." She almost would have believed it too but she knew better. Masahiko pouted, "Don't lie, Dei. That smile was fake." The blonde chuckled, waving his hands innocently. "No really, I'm okay just... I really want us to be friends again and able to hang out like before. But it seems like when I try to talk to you it just gets awkward and I don't know why, hmm." He looked down to his knees now, sadly but thoughtful. Masahiko squirmed a bit in her seat, feeling uncomfortable at the topic but also happy that Deidara was sharing his thoughts with her. She felt the same way afterall and couldn't help that maybe the problem was with her. She still had feelings for Deidara whether she liked it or not, and after being his girlfriend it just felt weird to be demoted to a friend. "I feel the same way but... Maybe it's just bound to be awkward at first... I mean, let's just act normally and fake it until we make it." She twiddled her thumbs in her lap, feeling shy to talk so seriously. "Soon i'm sure it will be completely natural for us again- like before."

Deidara turned an eye towards her, thinking it through. "Yeah, that could work. I'm not really worried too much it just pisses me off." He sighed then, refusing to say the rest. Afterall, he wanted the awkwardness to go away, not make it worse. "Don't be pissed off, Dei." Masahiko said sadly and the boy just clenched his fists. "It doesn't help that Danna has been so hostile towards me. He acts like I have a secret plot to steal you away, hmm." The girl blinked in shock. It was understandable that Sasori would hold negative feelings towards Deidara but he was also his friend so... Wasn't that taking it too far? Masahiko didn't hold a grudge towards him and -she- was the one who was hurt. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble between you two... I'll try to talk to him about it, if you want." The red haired girl offered. "Yeah if -you- want, hm." Deidara shrugged.

It wasn't long until the bus came to a screeching stop, making their destination. She wasn't expecting Deidara to turn to her and grin. "Don't look so gloomy, hm. We can hang out and explore town until it's time for the art show." Masahiko nodded enthusiastically.

To be continued...

(AN: Sorry this chapter took so long just a lot of stuff going on that's had be side tracked from writing, along with writers block. BUT YEAH, Danna finally got some action ;P Now for him to lose that virginity LOL jkjk... no I'm not kidding. ;P Thanks everyone whose kept up with this so far! It means a lot. Please review and let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Masahiko and Deidara ventured around the new town, checking out everything from art stores to clothing stores. It oddly reminded the girl of her first time meeting the boy, when she got him to go dress shopping with her. How far away those memories felt now, it was almost sad. The blonde seemed to be trying so hard too- to lighten the mood with their friendship. He would try to make her laugh in any way he could and she did, it just felt a bit forced. She wasn't really sure what it was but she just felt so reserved and uptight, like deep down something was bothering her and she didn't even know what it was- didn't have the strength to confide in her friend. Maybe that's what their friendship was lacking now, that honesty they once had before.

"Deidara, I want you to know everything." Masahiko admitted once they'd found a burger joint to sit down in. A bit caught off guard, the blonde sitting across from her raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, hm?" "Uhm..." The girl blushed, almost regretting to be so forward. "Why don't we order something to eat and then I'll tell you, okay?" She offered and of course Deidara agreed. They'd been walking around all day so he was starving. Ordering a burger and fries each, they resumed sitting. Munching away at his fries, the boy didn't pester her to talk. She thought he'd at least be curious but maybe he was just trying to be kind and let her come out with it on her own.

"So..." The red haired girl began. "I haven't really been honest with you, Deidara." She admitted in a serious tone, the boy just peering at her while eating. "I just... about me and Sasori senpai. I've been acting like everything is amazing because I didn't want you to mock my decision to be with him." "Why would I mock you? Most of the reason we started hanging out in the first place was for me to help you get with him, and now you got with him, hm." Deidara interrupted, confused where she was getting at. Of course things had complicated more than just him helping her get with Sasori and he knew that too. "Yeah, I know." The girl said quietly, their blue gazes meeting briefly before returning to their food in front of them.

"I promised him I'd be with him eternally and it scares me. It's not that I don't love him, I just second guess myself if it's really what I want. I think I want to be with Sasori senpai but then I see you and I'm suddenly not sure." Masahiko admitted sadly. "Am I doing a bad thing?" Deidara made an unsure expression, resting his cheek against his palm casually. "I've never really had a relationship before so why are you asking me, hm? I don't think it's bad per say, you said it's not that you don't... erm, like him. Maybe you're just not ready to exchange wedding vows yet and I think that's fine." The blonde explained, unsure when he suddenly became good at advice. "True..." She thought over quietly before the boy snapped her back into reality. "You should eat, it's going to get cold, hm."

"Uh... y-yeah." Nodding, she started to eat. Masahiko thought being honest would make her feel better but she still felt down about it all. Maybe she was just depressed from not seeing Sasori for so long? If only it were that easy. If only she could go back to when she -only- loved Sasori... Things just seemed so simpler then, to be -completely- sure of what she wanted- who she wanted. "I think though..." Deidara began, gaining her attention once again. "Maybe you should tell him you're not ready for that level of commitment though. It's not bad to feel this way but it is kinda bad to let him believe you're prepared for eternity." "But Deidara!" Masahiko choked out, "He might..." Her voice got quieter then. "He might call me a flighty bitch and get mad at me again..."

"So be it." Deidara rolled his eyes, wondering what the big deal was. "You lied to him so he's sure to get mad but it's better if you two are on the same page." "I didn't lie to him." The girl said getting defensive. "It's just... what I thought at the time." "Whatever you call it then, hm." Deidara said with a shrug. Masahiko bit her lip and gazed at her lap then, looking upset. "Look..." The boy said comfortingly. "If he cares about you then he will at least try to understand." She shook her head stubbornly in response. "That doesn't make it better though. That just means if things screw up then he doesn't care about me." "Just give him a big kiss and I'm sure that will get him on your side, hm." He stuck out his tongue jokingly, hoping to make her feel better but instead she just frowned. "That doesn't help."

"I'm sorry, I'm bad at advice." Deidara admitted. "I hope it works out for you though." The girls features softened and she apologized. "I'm sorry too, Deidara. I didn't mean to get mad at you there... It's just really stressful." "I know." He sympathized. "Also, I don't mean to sound like I'm complaining but... he has gotten rather possessive. He got so mad at me just because I had that clay dragon out that we made and practically forced me to throw it out- which I still haven't. I guess it could be understandable but it just feels like he doesn't care about my best interests." Masahiko admitted, making the boys eyes widen. "Well, I think you should definitely bring this up to him. Conversations like these aren't fun to have but sometimes they have to happen, hm." "Thank you, you've helped a lot." She said gratefully, "I guess the rest is just up to me."

After finishing up eating, the two went to the hotel the field trip students were staying in. The sun was about to set so a lot of the others were checking in as well. Masahiko felt a lot better getting her worries off her chest but it was still a matter of telling Sasori. The red head had told her previously that they could share the same hotel room- being college students nobody really cared if a guy and girl shared a room. "I'll see you again soon, okay Deidara?" Masahiko said, sounding happier than before. "Yeah, don't forget to talk to Danna." The blonde reminded, giving her a friendly hug.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and sure enough it was Sasori- a rather displeased Sasori. "Calm down, it's just a friendly hug, hm." Deidara defended before heading off to pay for his room. "Sasori!" Masahiko exclaimed, trying to keep positive despite the feeling of uneasiness she had now. She gave him a quick hug too, trying to reassure him there was nothing going on with her and his friend. There literally wasn't! "How was set up?" The girl asked. The set up for the gallery was today and then the real thing tomorrow. "It went okay, let's go up to our room for a second, I want to set some things down and then I have somewhere I want to take you." He explained, his sudden jealousy leaving him.

After a quick visit to their room for the night, Sasori and Masahiko went back outside and he led her to a beach. The night time air was crisp and the sight of the moon and sky was beautiful. "It's beautiful, Sasori! Thank you for taking me here." The girl smiled, causing him to smile a little himself. "No problem, I like the beach- well mostly just the sand because it reminds me of my home." He explained, picking up a handful and letting it run through his fingers. "Come on, let's walk around the shore." And the two did just that, holding hands as they walked through the sand. As romantic as this was Masahiko knew she had to talk to Sasori, to tell him what she promised Deidara earlier.

"Sasori..." The girl said quietly, causing him to stop his pace and turn towards her. "What is it?" He asked, making her blush and heart beat increase. Surely he would understand... "I uhm... just wanted to talk to you about something, about us." She admitted, getting Sasori on the defensive. He quickly frowned and felt maybe a little worried at where she was going with this. After he went through all this she better not be breaking up with him... He'd never forgive her. "Out with it." The red headed boy urged, his tone sounding threatening. "It's nothing terrible, don't worry. It's just... you've been kinda possessive and you really don't need to worry about Deidara and I. There's nothing between us anymore. That's why I choose you. I'd just appreciate it if you stopped getting so mad over him and I even simply hanging out." Masahiko admitted, her tone as kind as she could manage. She wasn't particularly mad at Sasori, just wanted to put an end to this jealousy.

"I see." Sasori said quietly, his reply not exactly what she was expecting. He wasn't mad? Wasn't going to stop? "Sasori..." The girl begged, taking his hands comfortingly in her own. "Look, I know it was a terrible thing to do before but I never would have realized how much you mean to me if I didn't have that fallout with Deidara. If you don't trust me it's just going to make our relationship painful and I don't want you to feel that pain." The boy took his hands back, ruffling through his locks with frustration. He turned around, sighing to himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you now just..." Masahiko added in sadly, feeling hurt now herself.

"I don't know if I can do it... Just put blind faith in someone." The boy admitted, back still turned to her. "Sasori..." She said softly, hugging him from behind. "You don't have to just stop in the flick of a switch... Just work on it because it hurts me when you act like you don't trust me." Sasori turned around then, leaning down to give her a loving kiss. After pulling away he looked down at her, his expression still worried. "I'm sorry." "Don't worry so much, I'm happy to be here with you." Masahiko reassured, leaning up to give him a kiss of her own and the boy returned it full of passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forward. "You're shivering." He acknowledged, pulling her even closer now, the heat from body warming her up. "Let's go back now." All she could do was nod, unable to bring up the other topic she wanted to talk about.

Sasori opened the door to their hotel room, entering first and the girl following behind. They had spent enough time together by now that she wasn't as shy around him anymore. Taking a seat on the bed, Masahiko swung her legs casually. "So senpai, what do you want to do?" She asked innocently, the boy quickly joining her and leaning down for a kiss. "I wouldn't have asked you to share a room with me if I didn't have something planned." The red head said, his velvet voice getting her quickly on his side. He had this slow memorizing way of talking that she loved. "Well, what exactly do you have planned?" Masahiko smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss of her own. He quickly deepened it, pressing his perfect lips into hers. His tongue left to lick her lips, the girl quickly giving him entrance as they tongued.

"I don't like to keep you waiting but sadly there's no time to explain, let's just say I want to go to the next level." Sasori said, getting on top of her when she laid across the bed. Her expression was submissive and her fiery hair laid around her innocently. "Sasori..." She whined, stimulating him further. Giving her another passionate kiss- or kisses, he ran his hands up the girls' sides, pulling the fabric of her shirt over her head. Masahiko knew what he wanted and she thought about if she were ready for this. They had fooled around a few times but haven't actually went all the way yet. He was so attractive- like a model it would be impossible to say no. She changed her mind suddenly- she was ready for eternity. She wanted Sasori.

"Sasori senpai..." Masahiko moaned, wrapping her arms around the boy that now planted kisses around her neck and jaw line. Being this close to him, feeling his warm body up against hers was starting to turn her on. He went to unhook her bra, throwing it to the floor once it was undone. "I love you, Sasori." She said softly causing him to smile in return. "I love you too." He reassured, his hands going to grope her mounds gently. Soon the touches became a bit rougher and more lustful, he squeezed and pulled on them and turned her on more with every action. Masahiko bought her hands to remove Sasori's shirt, fumbling down buttons until she got it off of him. They were both burning with desire and wanting nothing more than to get rid of the rest of their clothes. The red head's hands went to pull down her skirt panties and hers quickly rid him of his pants and boxers.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, the girl nodded. "I'm ready, Sasori senpai." "Sorry, I need you to wait a second." Sasori said awkwardly, going to find his pants she discarded and took something out of them- a condom. Masahiko blushed, feeling stupid for not thinking of it herself. Of course she didn't want to get pregnant... not right now. Taking the rubber out of the package, the boy put it on his already hard erection. He readied himself at her entrance, causing her to feel nervous for the first time about this. It was her first time so... would it hurt? Apparently not waiting for an invitation, Sasori went forward and entered her. Masahiko closed her eyes in pain and discomfort, gripping onto the boy tightly as he slowly eased all the way in.

"How does it feel?" The red head asked his tone a mix of nervous and curious. "I-it hurts a bit but keep going. I'll get used to it." She admitted and he did just that. He made sure to keep a slow pace, not wanting to overwhelm the virgin girl. She was so tight and warm and it just felt amazing, he just wanted to go at her with everything but held back. "Sasori senpai..." Masahiko moaned, starting to enjoy the feeling of her lover thrusting into her. "You can go a bit faster now." Not hesitating, the puppet artist picked up his pace, every thrust a moment of ecstasy. Leaning down to kiss her passionately, he kept a steady rhythm from down below. Their warm bodies were so close, this moment made them feel like they had fallen on love all over again.

Right now she felt truly happy and maybe even a bit guilty for questioning if her relationship with Sasori was eternal or not. The only sounds to be heard were the wet slapping of sex and both lovers panting softly. It was really happening, her first time was with her senpai. He thrusted deeply into her, her walls burning with pleasure every time he stretched them. After Sasori pounded into her another time, she could tell it wasn't going to last much longer- every movement afterwards bringing her closer and closer to that point. "Sasori senpai... oh Sasori..." Masahiko moaned, giving the boy the signal she was going to finish soon. "I'm going to cum soon..." He admitted awkwardly and soon enough after a few more thrusts the girl curled her toes and held her lover tightly- meeting true bliss when she orgasmed. Feeling her tight walls lock around his swollen member he came into the condom, shooting his white liquid into the plastic before pulling out.

"It was amazing." Masahiko admitted, laying back on the bed as Sasori went to discard the condom and put his boxers back on. "It was." The boy agreed, getting back into bed with her and holding the naked girl under the covers. "It was your first time right?" She asked curiously, pretty sure the answer was yes but didn't know a lot about Sasori's sex life. "Yeah." He said quietly, "I'm happy I could have it with you though." Not being able to help it but smile, Masahiko nodded. "Same! I love you... eternally." "I love you too." The boy reassured, closing his eyes as two fell into a comfortable sleep.

In the morning she woke up in her senpai's arms. "Good morning Sasori senpai!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Good morning." He mumbled, his usual shaggy hair even shaggier than usual. The boy rubbed his eyes, taking in his surroundings. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get a shower." Sasori announced, getting up and going into the bathroom. Soon enough the water of the shower sounded and Masahiko just laid in bed. She would've stayed there too if it wasn't for the buzzing of Sasori's phone. Someone was calling him? This early? Getting up off the bed, she found his discarded pants and took out the phone. The contact name read "Fumitori" and the girl decided to figure out who this was. "Hello? Sasori can't come to the phone right now but i can take a message." Masahiko said kindly.

There was silence on the other end until the other female spoke. "Oh, you must be his girlfriend... Masahiro or something." "Masahiko." She corrected, starting to get a bit irritated. "Whatever. You can tell Sasori he should stop lowering his standards and date a girl that's actually pretty. Bye!" Fumitori said cheerfully from the other line, as if everything she said was as sweet as honey. Masahiko hung up the phone, feeling a bit hurt from her comment. Sasori had sex with her last night so that definitely meant she was the girl for him- not this Fumitori. Still naked from the night before, the red head decided she should put some clothes on.

After Sasori got out of the shower, only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, Masahiko flung herself at him and hugged him. "Sasori, I love you." She said desperately causing the boy to raise an eyebrow. "I love you too. What's wrong?" The girl pouted, pondering if she should tell him about the phone call... But then he'd know she was snooping through his phone. "It's nothing, I just felt like telling you is all." The girl smiled then and Sasori chuckled. "Okay." He went over to his suitcase and picked out something to wear for the day.

Masahiko thought about how terrible she was being... First, she's not sure she wants to be with him eternally and now another girl shows some interest and she's suddenly leaching off of him. Why couldn't she just figure out what she wanted and stop being so shallow? And the jealousy thing... She wanted Sasori to help his jealousy and now she was feeling the same way. Was she really one to talk? While she was mentally beating herself up she hadn't even realized Sasori was ready to go. "Let's go, the art exhibit starts soon." He announced, snapping her back to reality.

Once they made it to the art exhibit, people leached to Sasori like glue- a few of them being cute girls. Most of them asked questions about the puppet display but a few of them she could tell were trying to be flirty. Who wouldn't want a talented cute artist like her senpai? Masahiko wondered if one of them was Fumitori... She had no idea what this chick looked like afterall. She must've been a somewhat friend of Sasori's to be a contact on his phone... Even then, if these girls weren't -her-, did they have any hidden motives about her senpai? Ugh, she had to stop... It didn't matter what these girls wanted because Sasori was her boyfriend and she trusted him 100%!... At least that's how it should've been.

"I've never met an artist with craftsmanship like yours, Sasori!" A pink haired girl said to her senpai. The crowd had driven Masahiko away so she was no longer directly by his side. This girl was really cute too and had her hair in two loose pigtails. "Thanks, Fumitori. How is your art exhibit doing?" Sasori asked casually, causing the red haired girls eyes to freeze on them. That was Fumitori? Why was Sasori talking to someone with such a bad attitude? But she seemed so sweet now- unlike the girl on the phone. The pinkette just chuckled, "Oh, it's been good. A lot of people so I fought my way over here to see how you were doing."

Masahiko felt herself getting smaller. So this chick was a big time artist with work in the gallery? She suddenly felt like a nobody... undeserving of Sasori senpai. Why did he like her again? The two continued talking in front of her, seeing her senpai smiling for another girl just hurt so much. He didn't even notice that they had been split apart? She was -right- over here! He couldn't look over... Didn't want to look over? When the conversation finally came to a halt and this Fumitori left, Sasori went back over to her, as if nothing was wrong. Well, it wasn't wrong really... Sasori hadn't really done anything bad.

"Do you want to go get something for lunch?" The red head offered. It had been about an hour or two since the art exhibit starting and Masahiko figured she could eat. At least they could get some alone time together too. They went to a fast food place, not having that much money on them. Sasori was a gentleman of course and paid for her meal too. "Sasori..." Masahiko began nervously, "I was just wondering who that pink haired girl you were talking to was." Sasori looked at her skeptically, wondering why she cared to know such a thing- jealousy being the last thing he'd suspect. "Just a friend from the academy I guess. We share a class or two together. Why?" "Oh, I was just curious." The girl admitted, blushing slightly. Well that answered close to nothing at all.

After eating, they returned to the gallery she quickly spotted Fumitori and sure enough, the pink haired girl waved to Sasori. Of course she was waiting right by the puppet display or him. Grabbing the boys' arm, maybe seeming a bit possessive, Masahiko shook her head. "Stay here with me, Senpai." She thought back to their intimate act last night. Sasori was her first and she definitely wasn't going to lose him- ever. Raising an eyebrow, the red head turned towards her. "Are you jealous?" He asked, so nonchalantly she was almost caught off guard. "N-no I just..." The girl blushed with embarrassment, knowing she was jealous. It was so obvious she couldn't even lie to herself. "She's older, prettier and a better artist than me... I just don't want anyone taking you away."

Sasori made an amused sound, the sound almost frightening to her. "So this is what women are like. I'm the worst in the world if I'm worried about you spending time with a guy you probably fucked but someone talks to me then suddenly it's justified for you to be worried." "I didn't fuck anyone!" Masahiko defended, wondering why he was suddenly bringing this up now. Before Sasori could reply, Fumitori had already made her way over and he suddenly went quiet- not wanting to talk about personal matters with someone who wasn't involved. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting a lovers quarrel?" The pink haired girl chuckled, her tone seeming nothing but kind but Masahiko knew better. This two faced... meanie had her senpai tricked!

The other girl bit her lip, unsure how to react. She just wanted to go somewhere to cry after senpai had said such a terrible thing about her. "I don't think I'd ever date someone younger than me." Fumitori pondered, obviously being a shot to hers and Sasori's relationship. Sasori was a senior and Masahiko was only a freshman. "It's just the maturity levels are so different, you know?" "Enough." Sasori muttered, "I was trying to talk to my girlfriend over here." Masahiko frowned, not sure what came over her but she suddenly felt so angry at him. She didn't like it how he made it seem like they were having a 'oh so pleasant' conversation when in reality he was accusing her of fucking his best friend. "Why? So you can call me a slut again?" "I didn't say you were a slut." The boy defended. The uninvited girl just whistled, obviously enjoying every moment.

"I'm just so sick of you not trusting me! If I wanted to fuck Deidara, wouldn't I be with him right now, not here with you?" Masahiko shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "I promised you eternity, I'm not a liar." Sasori made a stressed expression, knowing what she said was mostly true. Fumitori made a displeased face and then walked away, upset over where this was going. "I'll see you later. Bye Sasori." Ignoring the other completely, Sasori moved closer to his girlfriend but still enough that she had her space. "If I wanted to be with her, with anyone else wouldn't I be with them now too?" He said quietly, more tears falling down her face then. It was true- maybe they were both just being stupid to think these things. "Sasori!" Masahiko sobbed, throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly. A few people stared at the scene unfolding and the girl finally noticed there was a bit of a commotion.

Blushing, she hid against her boyfriends' chest. "I'm sorry... I've embarrassed you." The girl admitted, still sobbing a bit. "It's okay." Sasori reassured holding her tightly in his arms. "I love you, Sasori." "I love you too." He replied, taking her over to a bench to get out of the publics eyes.

Amongst the small crowd, Deidara watched sadly, not having the heart to go over. Not that he didn't want to help but didn't want to show up his friend. "You dated her before Sasori, right?" A female voice asked and the blonde turned to see a familiar pinkette- Fumitori. "Yeah, hm." The blonde nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "And you still like her, right Deidara?" "Yeah." He answered quickly, not even having to think about it. "Well, I think we might be able to help each other then." Fumitori smiled with plans of deceit. "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering what was in store.

To be continued...

(AN: Thanks for reading! ... If people still are. ;w; None the less I'll continue writing if only for my own interest. XD Anyways if you like this story please review and let me know what you thought~ Things might have been a bit dull but the drama is back haha Will Deidara go along with Fumitori's plans so he can have Massy and she can steal Sasori away? Dun dun dun.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Just think, Deidara. You can take care of her best, right? You wouldn't have her crying like she was earlier." Fumitori urged, now walking with the blonde through the art gallery. The boy thought over what she said, mad at himself for even considering it. He liked to think he could take care of her best, part of him wasn't sure he trusted Sasori with her- but the red head was also his best friend. Ruffling his hair with frustration, Deidara decided. "I wont do it, hm. As much as I like her I'm not going to do something that low to my friends' relationship." Displeased with his decision, the pinkette frowned. "You're never going to get her back with those morals." Deidara knew she was right, but did he really want to get Masahiko back under -these- circumstances?

"I'm sorry, hm. Until Sasori is proven to be bad for her then I wont interfere with them." He decided. "Also, even if I'd prefer to have Masahiko with me, there's no way I'd ever let someone like you date Sasori." The boy frowned then, "I should tell him what you're up to." That snapped something inside of the girl. "What the hell, Deidara?! Like he'd believe you?" A few people turned to her in the gallery and she quickly regained her composure. She went to twiddle her thumbs, a foreign gesture for the girl Deidara knew. "I-I mean I-I just love Sasori senpai so much... wont you help me?" She feigned innocence before sticking out her tongue. "Is that how -she- got you?" The blonde squinted his eyes with disgust, turning around and giving her the cold shoulder. "Go away." Deidara said coldly, walking off and leaving Fumitori by herself.

"Deidara, wait!" The girl called, maneuvering her way through the crowd until she caught up with him. The boy turned an eye when she caught up to him, wondering what she could possibly want now. He had refused her plan now why couldn't she just 'go away'? "What, hm?" Deidara asked with irritation, figuring he'd atleast hear what she had to say. "I just..." Fumitori bit her lip sadly, her baby blue eyes watering up, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "When you like someone so much you're ready to do drastic things... I don't mean to seem like a bitch here, I truly like Sasori." The pinkette admited before doing something unexpected and... hugging him? Deidara sighed, feeling some sympathy for her, maybe she wasn't that different from him afterall. "You can't go recking somene elses relationship though, hm." The boy said awkwardly. "If you care about Sasori at all you should want him to be happy, even if you're not particulary happy yourself."

"I know, I know." The pinkette said sadly, "I wont do anything, just don't tell Sasori, please." She begged, her tone reacting Deidara's protective instinct. Fumitori let him go then, wiping her eyes as some mascara lined down her face. "You look like a clown, hm." The blonde joked, "But don't worry about it, I wont say anything to him." Lightening up now, the girl gave him a small smile. "Thank you so much, Deidara. Will you meet me by the fountain in a few minutes? I just want to clean up my face." She blushed a bit then and he agreed. Walking off into the crowd, back turned to the boy now, Fumitori smiled to herself. It wasn't the sweet smile she showed him but evil and sinister. "I knew he'd buy the damsel and distress act." She chuckled, holding her prize in her hand- Deidara's phone she had grabbed while hugging him. The things she could do with this...

"Are you okay now?" Sasori asked comfortingly,holding the upset girl close to him on the bench. "Y-yeah, a lot better." Masahiko admitted. Her senpai taking care of her just warmed her heart and made everything better- even though she had made a fool of herself in public. The boys phone buzzed in his pocket, catching both of their attention. "It's okay, you can check it." She said, still feeling a bit jealous if it was Fumitori again. Nodding, Sasori pulled out his phone.

[Text from: Deidara]  
= Hey Massy. I saw Sasori made you cry earlier. What a jerk. You should come meet me by the water fountain and I'll cheer you up.

Sasori frowned at the text. Was the blonde really that stupid? He had texted the wrong person... Another message appeared on his screen then.

[Text from: Deidara]  
= Oh crap! Wrong number. I'm so sorry Sasori... You gotta admit you were kind of a dick tho lol.

[Text from: Sasori]  
= Deidara, do you want to die? This is none of your business so go away.

Fumitori chuckled from the bathroom stall, this was turning out great.

[Text from: Deidara]  
= It is my business, Danna. She told me you're jealous of me... I mean, I guess you have a reason to be since she still loves me. It's only a matter of time before I get in her pants again, hm. ;)

The red head got up abruptly, causing Masahiko to widen her eyes in confusion. "Sasori, what's wrong?" She asked, her face looking innocent. "I'll be right back." He said, his tone stressed and aggravated- obviously from whomever was texting him. "What's going on?" She begged, following him to where ever he was off to.

"Sasori no Danna?" Deidara raised an eyebrow as the pissed off red head approached him. Before he could say anything else, Sasori right hooked him in the jaw, causing the blonde to fall to the tile floor. "What the fuck?" The other artist growled, holding his face in pain as some blood trickled from his mouth. For a little guy, his Danna sure could punch. But what the hell was going on?! "Don't come near me or my girl friend anymore." The boy standing above him threatened. "Why the hell not? What did I do, hm?" Deidara asked, utterly confused. Sasori chuckled, not a kind chuckle but a slightly psychotic one. "What did you do?" He mimicked, as if the answer were obvious. Not a moment later, the shorter boy kicked the boy on the ground, right between the legs. Deidara curled up in pain as Sasori kicked him repeatedly, wondering what had caused his best friend to turn on him.

"Deidara!" Masahiko shouted once she'd caught up, running over and blocking Sasori from kicking Deidara again. "Please Sasori, stop!" The girl said desperately, her eyes watering up from what was going on. Sasori just grunted, backing off and walking back into the crowd, everyone backing away in fear as he came through. "Why would he do this?" The girl dropped to hear knees and started crying again. The blonde tried to sit up, wincing in pain. "Are you okay, Deidara?" "Yeah, he just kicked me in the balls is all." Deidara grunted. "Let's go back to the hotel and put some ice on your face, okay? I'm getting tired of this place." Masahiko admitted, the crowd gawking at her again where the fight had taken place.

Giving her friend a package of frozen peas (to stop the swelling), Masahiko sat at the edge of Deidara's hotel bed with him. She desperately wondered what was going on. Had Deidara texted something to Sasori to set him off? It hurt her to see poor Deidara in pain, suffering for something that might not even had been his fault. "So, any idea why he attacked me?" The blonde turned a blue eye towards her, the other blocked by his bangs as usual. "I honestly don't know... It was right after someone had texted him that he ran off. You didn't text him anything rude did you?" Deidara shook his head, instinctively going to check his pockets but his phone wasn't there. "My phone is gone apparently, hm." The boy frowned, further confused until he remembered something. Fumitori had hugged him earlier... What if she?

"That stupid bitch..." Deidara growled when it hit him. "What?" Masahiko turned to him in confusion, pretty sure he wasn't talking about her but wondering who this 'stupid bitch' was. "Who do you think did this?" "Or a smart bitch I should say. Fumitori stole my phone." The boy said, sighing from how gullible he was earlier. "You probably played into her hands too coming here with me, hm... Text Sasori now." Her eyes widened in shock, wondering what Fumitori could have planned... For Sasori to be alone and vulnerable? Taking out her phone, she started texting the red heads' number.

[Text to: Sasori]  
= Sasori! It wasn't Deidara who texted you there... Fumitori stole his phone.

Sasori felt his phone buzz in his pocket, taking it out to see Masahiko's name. Without even reading the message, he put it back. He was tired of this drama, he was tired of being with this girl that obviously had feelings for two people. How she could protect Deidara and make -him- look like the bad guy in front of everyone...

"He didn't answer." Masahiko said sadly, "Do you think he even looked at it?" "I don't know, hm." Deidara said, frustrated with this situation. "He's probably mad but I don't think Danna would do anything drastic." "He just fought you over a text, I think that's pretty drastic." The girl pouted, thinking Sasori might in fact do something drastic. But what would he do? Would he go to Fumitori...? She couldn't go through this again... Deidara had -almost- cheated on, betrayed her, she couldn't take it from Sasori. "Sasori wont cheat on me, will he?" The way she asked, it sounded like she was about to cry. Deidara thought back to before and felt really guilty right now. He'd probably scarred her for life. He shook his head to reassure her, "He'd never do that, hm."

Wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes, Masahiko smiled lightly. "Y-yeah you're right." "Just give him some time alone and he'll calm down." The blonde smiled and it suddenly made her feel better. "Thank you so much, Deidara." She said quietly, leaning in to give him a small hug. Deidara knew Sasori best afterall... so she trusted his judgement. His cheeks began to tint pink as his former girlfriend hugged him, bringing back his urge to make her -his- again. But he held it back. "Urm, don't mention it." Deidara admitted awkwardly. "Maybe wait a bit and then go find him. You should go alone though, he's definitely not happy with me, hm."

"Sasori!" Fumitori called, catching up to the pissed off red head as he made his way though the gallery. Of course he gave her the cold shoulder, not wanting to talk to anyone at this time but she was also persistent. "Wait up, I saw the fight you had with Deidara..." The pinkette pleaded, following him now. Sasori kept silent, paying no attention to her. "Come on, Sasori. Talk to me. You could use a friend right now." Turning a cold glance towards her, he finally replied. "The only way you can help me is if you kill Deidara... Or move him so far away, I'd never be bothered by him again." He spat, causing the girl to bite her tongue to prevent herself from grinning.

Fumitori quickened her pace, a look of worry on her face as she caught up to him. "What did he do? Don't tell me she got back with him over you?" She nibbled her lip nervously, even herself being unsure how Sasori would react while angry. The boy gave a quick sigh- filled with pain and frustration. "No, not exactly..." He said, his tone less threatening then she would have expected. Did that mean he was accepting her help? "Well, what happened?" Fumitori asked quietly, the red head leading her over to a bench to sit. "I know she still likes him..." He admitted, stroking a hand through his bangs as he looked down to the floor. Just nodding, she decided what her next course of action would be... "What makes you think that?"

He shot her a quick look, before returning his gaze to the floor. "I think I've known for awhile... It's just so obvious now." Sasori explained sadly, thinking about his relationship with Masahiko up until now. "It was only 2 days after breaking up with him that she dated me. I suppose it was damned to begin with." The pinkette just nodded, feeling a bit upset herself that Sasori felt so much towards this girl. "You don't think she was ever truly over him?" The puppet artist just nodded. his eyes glazing over. "She hung onto his gifts so dearly, claiming them to be fond memories. Even before, I thought I was showing her a good time at the dance but all the while she was more worried about -him-... So many hints... How could I be so stupid?" His voice was starting to waver but he refused to cry. Nobody would ever see him cry. He hadn't cried in front of anyone since -they- died. "I have to go." Sasori announced, getting up with plans to go back to his hotel room. He assumed Masahiko was still with Deidara right now... god knows what would happen. He was on his own again... Stupid for thinking he could ever have a companion.

"Sasori!" Fumitori called, running up and surprisingly hugging him from behind. The boy stood frozen in shock. He hadn't wanted her to hug him, he hadn't wanted anyone near him but the warmth of another person was making his loneliness fade away, if only a little. "Please, hear me out." She begged and he did just that. "I love you and I only love you. I don't feel anything towards Deidara or anyone else. If you would let -me- be your girlfriend then... I promise I could make you happy." The small girl begged, holding the boy tightly as if he would get away otherwise. Sasori's eyes widened in disbelief. He was used to girls liking him but he wasn't used to this feeling. This reassurance she'd given him, to be his and only his made him feel better than he'd thought. However there was a part of him saying 'no'. He didn't love Fumitori. If this would make him happy for a little while, it wouldn't make him happy eternally. Anything that wasn't eternal was meaningless.

He turned around to face her and sure enough she was looking at him longingly- wanting her answer and hoping it was the one she desired. Her baby blue eyes sparkled desperately and she'd given a look he wasn't sure he'd ever seen from Masahiko. Did this mean that this girl loved him? He couldn't find himself with an answer as much as he hated to make others wait. Voices were shouting within him that he should push her away and tell her he didn't feel the same way but to have someone love -him-... The one sided feelings warmed his heart. She pursed her lips and tip toed to kiss him. He thought about pulling away but his legs were stuck to the ground, like she'd cast a spell on him to make him stay in place.

"Sasori!" Another female voice called, the one he longed for and the one that had hurt him. Before he could turn his head, Fumitori's lips had already met with his own. Sasori pulled away quickly but Masahiko's now tear stained face made it obvious what she thought. He didn't know what to say. He had lost his voice, lost his will to speak, to try and explain himself. "I... you... how... could... you...?" The red haired girl sobbed out, turning into a complete mess in the matter of seconds. Fumitori however, still clung onto him, looking innocently as Sasori's girlfriend appeared. Of course, it all went to plan for her. Masahiko ran off, her heart breaking into tinier pieces the more she looked at the scene before her. Sasori betrayed her too! The boy extended an arm towards her only for Fumitori to bring it down. "She's not right for you. She loves Deidara, remember?" The girl urged, eager for Sasori's reply on her loving him.

Irritated at her telling him what to do, Sasori pushed her off. "This is all your fault." He muttered, giving her a glare as he began to walk off. "What the hell!" Fumitori shouted. "I was trying to help -you-! Have fun going with a girl who obviously loves your best friend." The pinkette shook in anger as he left her by herself, taking out Deidara's phone again. Even if things had fallen through she could at least have some last minute fun.

[Text to: Masahiko]  
= You should tell Deidara to take better care of his phone... That is, if you get the chance to while moaning his name tonight. Before you blame me or think I'm cruel, I'm not a mean person, Masahiko. Two boys is too much for one girl and you're lucky I let you keep one of them. You don't know how much you hurt Sasori, because it's so obvious you love Deidara.

Masahiko knew it was stupid, maybe wrong, but Deidara was the only one who knew how to make her feel better. On her way back up to the blondes' hotel room she checked the message on her phone, forgetting for a second that Deidara's phone was no longer in his possession. It only served to put her to tears again as she knocked desperately on the door. As her best friend answered the door, she flung herself at him, tears now staining his shirt. "Deidara!" She shouted desperately, too upset to explain further. "What's wrong?" The boy questioned, coaching her into the room and sitting down on his bed.

Wiping her tear stained face, the girl sniffled as she was beginning to calm down. It broke Deidara's heart to see her so upset. What could have possibly happened? Could... Sasori have broken up with her? Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, the boys comfort made her feel a lot better. Masahiko rested her head against the blonde, his warmth and presence healing her broken heart. "T-thank...you... Deidara..." She said between sniffles. Deidara smiled lightly and held the shaking girl close to him. "I guess you're probably wondering why I'm crying..." Her eyes started to glaze over again and he just nodded. "Yeah." "Well... let's just say Fumitori ended up getting what she wanted." The girl admitted. This shocked Deidara and caused his eyes to widen. "What?" "Yeah... They kissed." Masahiko said, still in disbelief of it herself... But she had seen it with her own eyes.

"He couldn't even explain himself... Just stared at me... I can't believe he'd do this... Just last night we..." She broke down into tears again, bringing her hands up to her eyes. "I gave him everything... Sasori... Why?" Masahiko whined, sobbing harder and curling up into a ball on the other boys' lap. "Masahiko... I'm sorry..." Deidara said, stroking a hand through her hair in attempt to calm her down. He wondered what she was trying to say before trailing off... Had they already had sex? It was really none of his business to ask though. He just wished he understood what was going on. What did Fumitori do? "I feel so betrayed..." She whined again, her tears beginning to subside but she was still upset as ever. This counted as Sasori proving to be bad for her, right? So he could stop holding back?

Using his thumb, the blonde wiped her tears. She blinked a couple times in shock as her blue eyes met his own. "Deidara..." Masahiko said softly, his face so close to hers now. It felt like time had slowed down. She found her lips getting closer to his, and like a magnet, she would have to break the laws of attraction to make it stop. The kiss was soft and gentle, as if they just wanted to see how the other would react before pulling away an inch. Looking at each other for a brief moment, their lips crashed together again at full intensity. Thoughts of Sasori popped into her mind and it was painful but... Sasori had already cheated on her so she shouldn't be feeling bad for -him-! And kissing Deidara just felt so good. She could feel the boys warm body against hers and her attraction for him was as strong as ever.

"Oh, Deidara..." The girl whined, pleasing him to hear her moan his name. His strong, artistic hands felt up her thigh, going under her skirt and feeling her ass. Masahiko gasped in shock but enjoyed the contact none the less. She pressed herself closer against him, rubbing her crotch against his bulge to signal it was okay to proceed. "Deidara... maybe he was right..." The blonde stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow before she completed her statement. "I-I never stopped loving you... now please... make love to me like you mean it." "With pleasure, hm." Deidara said seductively, giving her a cheesy wink. It wasn't long until his hands tugged away her shirt, fumbling down the buttons of her blouse. He pulled off his own shirt then, breaking their make out session briefly. Her hands felt over his abs in wonder- Deidara had such a perfect body. She missed him so much.

Making her way down, she worked at undoing his belt and jeans, releasing his rock hard member. The girl gripped it in her hand, jerking it slowly and eager to please him. The motions caused Deidara to pull his head back in pleasure but this wasn't the plan for tonight. He put a hand on top of hers, confusing her enough stop. "You're the one whose hurt. Let me be the one to make you feel good, hm?" He shifted to be on top of her, his length rubbing against her leg and leaving a trail of precum. Her womanhood burned for him, needed him. There were no other thoughts on her mind. She looked up at him with submission, unsure if this act was right or wrong but knowing she didn't have the strength to stop it.

His lips met hers again, but her attention was focused on another area. His length was getting dangerously close to her panties and she wanted it closer, inside of her. "Dei..." Masahiko moaned as he kissed down her neck and wrapped his arms around her to unhook her bra. Throwing the garment to the floor, Masahiko blushed with embarrassment, still not being used to boys seeing her naked. Her conscious was still eating at her, telling her to stop but why? So she could feel like shit all night because of Sasori? Deidara wanted to make her feel better so she couldn't refuse. He squeezed both her breasts at once, causing electricity to surge through her body. "Do you like it when I'm rough or gentle, hmm?" The boy purred against her ear. "Gentle, please." She said quietly, soon after feeling his lips smirk against her skin. "Ohh? You're fragile?"

As she nodded, Deidara took this to advantage to get to her neck. He kissed and sucked until he found her sweet spot, forming a hickey. Moving on to another area, the blonde boy sucked on her nipple, pinching the other gently. Masahiko panted in pleasure, unsure why the action turned her on so much but it did. He planned to take his time and show her the best night of her life. After giving her other breast ample attention from his mouth, he kissed down her stomach and stopped at her panties. With high anticipation for the next event, the girl watched as he slid down her last garment, leaving her bare. The cold air left shivers down her spine as her wetness was now out in the open. Deidara kissed down from her stomach, taking his time until he made it to her womanhood. She gasped as his lips met her wetness, trailing gentle kisses down her opening.

"Deidara..." Masahiko whined, arching her back in hopes to gain more of his mouth. "Hmm, patience..." Deidara teased, kissing around her wetness and seemingly punishing her for being too eager. His teasing only seemed to discourage her as she whined again, "Dei, I thought you were going to make me feel good..." "Oh, I am." He reassured, soon after circling his tongue around her clit. It was the best feeling she'd felt in a long time and maybe waiting for it made it feel even better. "Deidara! Oh Deidara!" She moaned, every movement of his skillful tongue was sheer ecstasy. He lapped up her folds, making her body feel flutters as she neared climax. Seeing she was about to reach her peak, the blonde stopped, wiping his mouth against his arm. The girl looked down at him pleadingly, wondering what he planned to do now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be over before we're done here, hm." Deidara said with a smirk, leaning up to give her a kiss and having her taste herself against his lips. "Are you still a virgin?" The boy asked, not meaning to be nosey but wondering how careful he should be. "I..." Masahiko began, thinking back to when she had lost her virginity to Sasori. It was supposed to stay that way... They were supposed to be together forever... Deidara looked to her with worry, getting off and sitting beside her. "Is everything okay?" He asked. She shook her head, wiping the new found tears. "You just... reminded me of something I didn't want to think about." The boy nibbled his lip in frustration, hoping he didn't just destroy everything he'd built up with her. "I'm sorry... Do you not want to do this anymore, hm? I can be a pervert but I wouldn't make a girl do anything against her will."

"Deidara!" Masahiko exclaimed, falling against his chest. "I'm sorry... I just..." She was technically still with Sasori, that was the problem. But he hadn't cared about her when he kissed Fumitori... Didn't care that she was in a relationship with him... But he was her first... The blonde grabbed her clothes off the floor and handed them to her, zipping up his pants again. "Look, I'll decide for you to stop here. I don't want to do this either if you're not ready." She nodded sadly, knowing it was probably the right thing to do, she wasn't prepared for this. Wasn't prepared for the hatred she'd feel for herself if she'd cheated on Sasori... More so than she already had. After putting her clothes back on, she cuddled against her friend.

The two sat in silence for awhile until the blonde eventually spoke- the silence killing him. "So, I take it you and Sasori had sex, hm?" Masahiko just nodded sadly, the small gesture being enough for Deidara to understand her feelings. "It's always hard to forget your first, hmm..." The boy said, making her wonder if he could maybe relate? "Tell me about your first, Deidara." Masahiko said, taking his hand in her own. "I-I mean, if it's okay... Hearing you talk will make me feel better." She blushed slightly, also fearing the fact of Deidara with other girls might make her feel worse. The boy chuckled, the topic not really bothering him that much. "Okay, well this was awhile ago, hm." Squinting her eyes at him, Masahiko wondered just how long Deidara's sexual record was...

"Well, it was back before college and I was in high school." He began, catching her interest as she listened intently. "We were quite different, me and this girl. I was a bit of a rebel and-" "I can't really picture that." Masahiko admitted, trying to think of Deidara as the rebellious type with motorcycles and leather jackets. "It's nothing like what you're thinking, hm. I guess rebel was a bad word... I just skipped class a lot. I didn't think education was important and the only class I'd show up to wholeheartedly was art. It wasn't that I didn't understand the other classes, I still passed despite rarely showing up, I just didn't feel anything towards them." "What does this have to do with your first?" The girl questioned, giving a small chuckle that he might have got off topic. "I'm leading up to there!" Deidara reassured, pouting at her for interrupting him.

He cleared his throat, returning to his story as Masahiko leaned on his shoulder. She was happy he was sharing his past with her. "I don't know how to explain me and her relationship, hm... I liked her I guess. She was strong, pretty in her own way... hm... It might have been one of the only relationships I've truly felt something in but of course being naive I didn't know what to do with those feelings. This girl cared about me, I know that. She wanted what was best for me though, or so she thought. She figured I should spend more time on academics instead of art. That I should put my brain to use instead of wasting it on something nobody cared about..." Deidara frowned, recalling his past emotions. It made him pissed whenever anyone insulted art- especially his own. "But yeah, you can probably tell how it all came crashing down." "Deidara..." Masahiko said sympathetically, hugging his arm tightly.

"I think your passion for art is what makes you truly amazing. Someone who can put as much devotion into it as you... I think is admirable!' The girl admitted, blushing afterwards. It probably seemed like she was trying to win him over but it was really how she felt. "Heh, thanks." Deidara grinned, happy she felt that way. Most girls he'd known had either not cared about his art or were so selfish they wanted him to pick them over it... At least she supported him. But she was still Sasori's... "So yeah... uhmm... How did you get over it, Deidara?" Masahiko asked shyly, still waiting intently for a conclusion. Was his story really that interesting? "It's difficult because you had something special with this person. I wasn't too sentimental about it but I can understand why you would be..." The blonde put his hand to his chin, trying to put the rest of his feelings into words. "You agree with his style of art don't you? So, you may disagree here but... just because it wasn't eternal doesn't mean it was worth nothing. That's what I think."

Masahiko's eyes watered and she clung to him tighter. "Thank you... Deidara... I wish I could think the same way as you... I just think back about it and I want it all back so badly... I want to be there forever... But I can't get back there again..." She started crying again and Deidara shifted, embracing her and holding her close to him. "I love you both so much... and now Sasori..." Her sobs got more uncontrollable until she wasn't able to speak anymore. All the while he held her, rubbing her back soothingly until she calmed down. "You should probably talk to Sasori at least. I have no clue what Fumitori would have told him so be prepared for anything... hm... I can come with you if you're scared." Deidara offered. "O-okay." She agreed. "Why don't you stay here tonight and then in the morning we can talk to him?" "Deidara..." Masahiko whined, "I also hate to wait... I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all until I know what's going on." She looked up at him hopefully, knowing she was being somewhat of a brat but hopefully he'd understand her feelings.

Deidara sighed, "Fine, we can go now but it'll be your fault if I get kicked in the balls again, hm." He frowned, thinking bitterly of the scene from earlier. "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you." The red haired girl reassured, feeling bad for bringing the blonde into this in the first place but... she was really nervous to talk to Sasori alone. "Let's go then." Deidara decided, putting his shirt back on.

Once they made it to Sasori's hotel room- assuming he was even in there, Masahiko knocked on the door. "Don't you have a key?" Deidara whispered. "Yeah, but I thought this would be more polite..." She whispered back, heart beat racing for whatever awaited her on the other side. They heard foot steps approach the door and then silence. He was probably checking who it was through the eye hole... It made her nervous and wonder what he could have thought about them standing here together... He might get the wrong idea. But he cheated on her! Why was she worried about him? "Sasori!" Masahiko begged from the other side of the door. "If you're there, please talk to me. I want to know what's going on. Do you... do you love her now?"

Surely enough, Sasori replied. "I'll talk to you but I want him to go..." Deidara frowned, "I'm just making sure she's okay, hm! In case you go all psycho again like you did on me!" "It's okay, Deidara." Masahiko reassured, touching his arm gently. "I'll go alone. This might be painful but I don't think he will do physical harm to me." The boy looked at her worriedly, not wanting to leave her alone if she were to cry again but apparently having to. "I'll just wait out here then, hm." He decided. "I'm coming in alone." The girl announced, entering through the small crack Sasori allowed the door to open. When she first saw him she could feel the knotted feeling return to her. He had faint bags under his eyes and looked like he was upset- for Sasori standards. Of course he still kept his cool around her.

"I didn't cheat on you." The boy admitted, his words not seeming to make her feel better but felt more like a dagger to her heart.

To be continued...

(AN: Waaah. This chapter was a huge sob fest. ;w; I've been going through tough times IRL so... this was the making of it all. Things will get better... maybe. Please review and let me know what you thought. Also what you wish for the future of this story to go/ who you ship Masahiko with. XD)


End file.
